Ojos azules
by MartinaViera
Summary: Zen muere, en una misión encargada por Izana. En su lecho de muerte, hace prometer a Izana y a Shirayuki que se cuiden entre sí. En este sentido, esta historia trata sobre cómo Izana lidia con la presencia de Shirayuki en su vida y sobre cómo, Shirayuki aprende a verse en unos ojos azules que no son los de Zen.
1. Chapter 1

Hace unos años, Izana se convirtió en Rey y dentro de poco, se casará con Haki. Ryu está en el Castillo del Norte, trabajando como jefe del departamento de medicina en el Castillo del Norte. Él se encarga personalmente de los cuidados de la madre de Izana y Zen. Shirayuki está estudiando en Lyrias, junto con científicos procedentes de reinos vecinos. Ella ha manifestado mucho interés en la medicina oriental que se ha desarrollo en el lejano Reino de Yuen. Zen va de un lado a otro junto con Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi, a diferentes lugares de Reino de Clarines, como el principal vocero de su hermano. Él se encarga de arreglar conflictos altamente delicados que requieren la presencia de una persona de absoluta confianza del rey.

Aunque Izana es un buen gobernante, sus relaciones con la nobleza se han complicado, por el impulso de normas tributarias que restringen su capacidad para acumular riqueza. Él está convencido que el Reino necesita elevar el poder adquisitivo de la población para volverse más próspero. Por eso, debe evitar que los nobles se aprovechen del crecimiento económico y cobren tributos injustificables en eras de ensanchar sus arcas.

De manera particular, se han agravado sus diferencias con los nobles del Norte, porque se ha opuesto a que usen la dependencia tecnológica de otras regiones del Reino, en su beneficio. Él ha usado su autoridad real para que los conocimientos y herramientas producidos en ciudades como Lyrias se lleven a los poblados con mayor rezago, a costos accesibles, en detrimento de los intereses de distintos empresarios.

En este escenario político, Zen se ha convertido en una figura bastante clave para la prosperidad del Reino. Por ello, él realiza su trabajo con mucho entusiasmo, a pesar de que sea bastante extenuante y arriesgado. En más de una ocasión, ha tenido que sancionar a nobles y empresarios. Hasta ha llegado a quitarles el título o cerrar negocios. Si bien, ha ejecutado todas estas decisiones, bajo la autoridad de su hermano, no deja de ser el hombre que los ha delatado frente al Rey y les ha traído desgracias. En los últimos meses, ha tenido que fortalecer los mecanismos de seguridad durante sus viajes, por temor a sufrir un atentado.

Eso sí, su trabajo no es del todo malo. Dado que debe viajar con frecuencia a Lyrias, puede ver a Shirayuki, más a menudo. Sin lugar a dudas, esto alegra su corazón y lo hace sentir menos ansioso. Al fin de al cabo, nunca le gusto del todo que Izana decidiera enviarla a Lyrias por un largo tiempo junto con Ryuu y luego, le pidiera quedarse más tiempo, como parte del equipo de investigación internacional. Sin embargo, no puede negar que durante su tiempo el Lyrias, Shirayuki ha crecido profesionalmente. Ha ayudado en el desarrollo de varios descubrimientos botánicos y ahora estudiando para aplicar mejor sus conocimientos en la prevención y tratamiento de distintas enfermedades. Además, ha cumplido su palabra. Durante su última reunión, le entregó un anillo del tesoro real para que después de su boda con Haki, le proponga matrimonio a Shirayuki. Finalmente, ha obtenido el permiso del rey. Solo falta que ella le dé el sí.

Precisamente, Zen se preparaba para ir a la región del Norte. De acuerdo a los reportes de inteligencia instalados en el reino vecino, se habían detectado flujos irregulares de mercancías en la frontera. Al parecer, se había articulado una red de contrabando que permitía exportar herramientas tecnológicas de uso comercial y militar a un alto costo. Más allá de la evasión tributaria, el asunto se había vuelto complicado, ya que los compradores eran un grupo insurgente que ponía en peligro las relaciones de cordialidad con la monarquía del reino vecino. Zen debería ir para investigar la situación, encontrar a los culpables y procesarlos.

Aunque parecía una misión arriesgada, la asumió con tranquilidad. En la pasado, ya había atendido cuestiones similares. Izana, Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi también pensaron que todo estaría bien. Nunca imaginaron que ese viaje cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Camino a la frontera, la caravana de Zen se detuvo en un pequeño poblado para establecerse mientras investigaba el funcionamiento de la red de contrabando. No podía quedarse en una base militar por las sospechas de complicidad de los soldados de la zona. Debían actuar con mucha cautela. Al cabo de unas entrevistas, visitas de campo y sesiones de espionaje de Obi, el equipo de Zen descubrió a los comerciantes y soldados involucrados. En un operativo sorpresa, los capturaron a todos. Si bien, pensaron que con eso había terminado el asunto, durante el interrogatorio, descubrieron que aún había más personas involucradas. La red operaba en función de órdenes dictadas desde Lyrias.

Con tal de atrapar a las mentes maestras, liberaron a unos de los empresarios encargados de brindar los reportes a Lyrias; y dejaron que hicieran su trabajo, pero acompañados de Obi y otros guardias encubiertos. La caravana de Zen supervisaba el desarrollo de la misión, desde lejos. A modo de que cuando el momento llegara, procedieran con las capturas. El operativo marchaba de maravilla hasta que se dieron cuenta que el arquitecto de la red era nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de Haki, la futura Reina de Clarines. En consideración a la incertidumbre que eso podía ocasionarle al futuro de su hermano, Zen vaciló por un momento en llevar a cabo las capturas. No obstante, recordó la manera de ser de su hermano. Por nada del mundo, estaría de acuerdo en ocultar errores de familias corruptas, por más cercanas que fuesen. Iría en contra de la rectitud con la cual los Wistaria han gobernado en los últimos siglos. Entonces, actuó conforme a lo planeado y capturó al hermano de Haki.

Las noticias no tardaron en llegar a Lyrias. Las riquezas de la familia de Haki estaban bajo investigación, por la participación de su hermano en la red de contrabando de mercancías de alto valor tecnológico. Incluso, la administración de Haki como gobernadora del distrito académico estaba bajo investigación, mientras se evaluaba si había autorizado la salida de diferentes mercancías, sin haber pasado los debidos controles tributarios.

La caravana de Zen llegó a la ciudad. No recibió el trato cálido de siempre. Para diferentes nobles, era el rostro de una cacería real que ni siquiera mostraba compasión por la familia de la futura reina. A su vez, los pobladores lo veían con recelo ya que la familia de Haki era muy querida en la ciudad.

Ante el estrés del momento, Shirayuki se esforzó con encontrarse con Zen lo más pronto posible. Él se alegró mucho por su iniciativa e incluso hizo arreglos para que pudieran pasar la mayor parte de la tarde juntos. Al estar en primavera, Shirayuki lo llevó a un campo de flores que había descubierto recientemente en una de las montañas. Zen se quedó dormido por un tiempo en su rezago. Tenía mucho tiempo de dormir con esa tranquilidad.

Al despertarse, recordó cuánto la necesitaba y lo mucho que quería despertarse a su lado. Con esos sentimientos a flor de piel, sacó el anillo que le había entregado su hermano y le propuso que fuera su esposa, a pesar de que no tenía certeza en qué momento podría llevarse su unión. De acuerdo con lo conversado con su hermano, podrían casarse después de que él se casara con Haki, pero tras el descubrimiento de la participación de la familia de Haki en la red de contrabando, no sabía si su hermano seguiría en pie con la boda. Shirayuki le dijo emocionada que no importaría esperar el tiempo que fuera ya que no podría pensar en tener un compañero de vida que no fuera él. Antes de que anocheciera, regresaron a la ciudad y celebraron su compromiso con Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi.

Tras haber comido y bebido un poco, Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi fueron a dejar a Shirayuki a la zona del palacio en donde ella se alojaba. Zen no quería irse. Mientras luchaba con sus deseos de quedarse más tiempo con Shirayuki, escucharon una fuerte explosión. Sin dudarlo, todos fueron al lugar de los hechos. El humo venía de los calabozos en donde estaba el hermano de Haki. Zen le pidió a Shirayuki que se quedara en un lugar seguro, pero ella se negó. Ella debía ir para ayudar a las personas que estaban heridas. Zen no tuvo más remedio que dejar que fuera con ellos.

Los calabozos estaban hechos un desastre. Los guardias y prisioneros estaban malheridos. Mientras revisan las celdas, notan que el hermano de Haki había escapado. Zen envío a Obi que buscara de inmediato rastros de su escape, mientras los demás se quedaban evacuando a los heridos. Al cabo de unas horas, Obi regreso. El hermano de Haki se dirigía junto con unos mercenarios a la frontera. Él escaparía antes de rendir testimonio en contra de su familia. Impulsado por una sed de justicia, Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi se fueron a perseguirlos. Sin embargo, en el camino fueron emboscados por unos mercenarios asiáticos. Desde los árboles, les dispararon dardos envenados. Al cabo de unas horas, fueron encontrados por guardias que se unieron a la persecución tras desmantelar los explosivos que quedaban activos en los calabozos.

Los guardias llegaron al palacio de Lyrias desesperados en busca de atención médica para el príncipe Zen y sus tres guardias personales. Dado que habían sido envenados con materiales extranjeros, se le pidió al equipo internacional de Shirayuki que los atendiera. Ella se conmocionó al ver el estado de Zen y sus amigos. Ellos estaban agonizando. El veneno estaba provocando sangramientos internos. Si quería que vivieran deben detenerlos. Tras aplicarles diferentes medicamentos, lograron reducir su velocidad. Con ello, ganaron tiempo para estudiar uno de los darnos envenenados y encontrar el antídoto. Después de varias horas, Yu Wu, uno de los investigadores procedentes del lejano Reino de Yuen, identificó la composición de sustancias aplicadas en los dardos y brindó una propuesta de remedio. Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi empezaron a dar signos de mejora, pero Zen, no. Al parecer, su tratamiento previo de venenos, lo había hecho inmune a la cura. En su caso, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que muriese. Shirayuki asumió la responsabilidad de comunicarle su diagnóstico.

Zen estaba descansando. Su piel estaba pálida, pero se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto. De esa manera, pensaba que preocuparía menos a Shirayuki. Ella se aproximó a la habitación y de manera gentil, lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa empapada de sudor por la fiebre, le dio sus medicamentos y luego, tomó asiento a su lado. Lo miró fijamente. En ese momento, Zen supo que algo no andaba bien. Ella le tomó la mano se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Con su otra mano, Zen le acarició la cabeza. Ella le dijo: "Lo siento. Lo siento. No puedo salvarte". Zen le dijo: "No es tu culpa. No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Sé que has hecho lo imposible". Ella no dejaba de llorar. Él le dijo con resignación: "Shirakuyi, mírame. Levanta la cabeza y mírame". Ella siguió sus instrucciones. Él sujeto su cabeza con fuerza su cabeza y le dijo con determinación: "Debes prometerme que serás feliz". Ella lloró con mayor fuerza: "¿Por qué me pides eso?". Él continuó: "No me iré tranquilo si tú no me lo prometes". Ella le responde: "No quiero que mueras. Todo esto es tan injusto". Zen acerca su rostro al suyo y le dice: "Yo no quiero morir. De verdad, quería ser capaz de casarme contigo y tener una vida a tu lado". Ella lo abraza y le dice: "Te amo y te estaré contigo hasta el final". Él corresponde su abrazo y le dice: "Gracias". Ambos sabían que se enfrentarían al momento más triste de sus vidas, pero por el amor que se tenían, debían avanzar con valentía. En ese sentido, procuraron pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos y reírse de las cosas más absurdas.

Al enterarse de la situación, Izana y su madre llegaron a la Lyrias tan pronto como pudieron. Ellos llegaron a despedirse de Zen. Su madre lloraba luego de visitarlo todos los días y notar cómo la vida se le iba de sus manos. A pesar de los medicamentos, el deterioro en su salud se había cada vez más notable y rápido. Había perdido bastante masa corporal y le costaba mover su cuerpo. Tenía moretes por todos lados y vomitaba sangre, por las hemorragias internas. Shirayuki lo cuidaba con mucha dedicación. Sus compañeros investigadores la excusaron de participar en las actividades, hasta que su prometido muriera. Izana y su madre observan con admiración la manera en la que Shirayuki se esforzaba por alegrar sus días. Incluso consiguió que saliera a dar paseos en una silla de ruedas para mirar el anochecer.

Izana estaba indignado por el ataque a su hermano y había ordenado una profunda investigación sobre lo ocurrido. La familia de Haki había liquidado sus bienes y al día siguiente a la fuga, Haki y sus padres, se marcharon sigilosamente de la ciudad, mientras reinaba el caos por el atentado al príncipe Zen. De acuerdo a los informes, ellos habían logrado que sus socios del país vecino, les dieran asilo. Entre las pertenencias de Haki, encontraron una carta para Izana, en la que decía: "Izana, eres un gran hombre y cuando acepté tu propuesta de matrimonio, quería acompañarte en tu afán de volver a Clarines, un mejor lugar para vivir. Sin embargo, te metiste en los asuntos de mi familia y no puedo abandonarlos. Ellos lo son todo para mí. Tras ordenar la captura de mi hermana y poner a mi padre bajo el escrutinio público, no tuve más remedio que usar todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para librarlos de ti. Yo fui quien planeó el escape de mi hermano y contrató a los mercenarios extranjeros que atacaron a Zen. Les di la orden a los mercenarios de que matar a todo aquel que intentara perseguir a mi hermano e impedir que llegase sano y salvo al país vecino. De verdad, siento el dolor que Zen está pasando en este momento, pero no lo lamento. Era tu hermano o el mío. No me puedes reprochar el que defienda a los de mi propia sangre… De manera sincera, Izana espero que logres construir el Reino que buscas, sin mí". Dentro del sobre estaba el anillo de compromiso que le había entregado hace algunos años. Izana arrugo la carta, la tiró al suelo, miró el horizonte a través de la ventana y dijo, mientras derramaba una lágrima: "Juro por la muerte de Zen que los buscaré hasta el fin del mundo".


	3. Chapter 3

El otoño había llegado. Zen estaba en sus últimos momentos. Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi estaban en rehabilitación. Los tres lamentaban la situación de Zen y se culpaban por su situación. Ninguno se percató de la emboscada y cuando notaron la presencia de los mercenarios entre los árboles, ya era muy tarde. Los tres no tenían el valor para presentarse frente a la familia real. En ese sentido, los sorprendió la visita de Zen en su silla de ruedas. De manera regular, él le pedía noticias a Shirayuki sobre su recuperación y ella los iba a visitar todos los días, aunque ellos no se percataran. Zen les agradeció su lealtad durante todos esos años y les informó que tras su muerte, Obi pasarían a ser parte de la escolta de su madre; y Mitsuhide y Kiki, trabajarían directamente bajo las órdenes de Izana. De este modo, les encargaba su seguridad de su familia. Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi rompieron en llanto. Sabían que Zen no les guardaba ningún rencor. Después de pasar un rato juntos, Zen y Shirayuki se marcharon. Zen estaba agotado. Al llegar a su habitación, tomó a Shirayuki de la mano y le dijo: "Aunque yo ya no esté aquí. Tú tienes un lugar en Clarines. Por favor, apoya a Izana, en mi lugar". Shirayuki lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y le dijo: "Mi lugar siempre estará donde esté el cielo que tú veas". Zen le hizo una caricia con su mano y se durmió lentamente.

Esa noche, Zen le pidió a su hermano que llegara a visitarlo. Izana se la había arreglado para gobernar desde Lyrias, con tal de poder acompañar a su hermano en su lecho de muerte. Al fin de al cabo, era lo único que podía hacer, después de que sus órdenes lo llevarán a ese trágico destino. Al llegar, Zen le dijo sin rodeos: "Moriré pronto. No puedo resistir más". De inmediato, Izana se sintió abatido por esas palabras y no pudo ocultarlo. Él sabía que su hermano menor había luchado todos esos meses, con tal de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus seres queridos. A la vez, sabía que esas fuerzas se acabarían en algún momento. Él tomó asiento a su lado y le dijo: "Lo siento. Por mi culpa has tenido que pasar todo esto. Si yo no te hubiese encargado esta misión, no estarías a punto de morir". Zen lo mira con dulzura y le dijo: "No es tu culpa. Yo decidí convertirte en un hombre que pudiera cubrir tus espaldas y más bien, soy yo el que debe disculparse por no ser capaz de seguir trabajando contigo y dejarte a cargo de mis seres queridos". Izana le dijo de manera sarcástica, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla: "Nunca pensé que la muerte te haría madurar tanto". Zen lo mira con desdén y le dice: "No es de menos. En estos meses que no he tenido que viajar de un lugar a otro, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre varias cosas". Se miran fijamente y ambos ríen. No obstante, la alegría les dura poco, debido a que, sin poder evitarlo, Zen empieza a toser sangre. Izana lo ayuda a limpiarse. Zen lo mira con resignación, le toma la mano y le dice: "Por favor cuida a Shirayuki. Ayúdala a seguir adelante... Si nada de esto hubiera pasado, ella hubiese sido mi esposa. Entonces, te pido que por favor la protejas como parte de la familia". Izana comprende la seriedad de su petición y le dice: "No te preocupes. Veré que no le falte nada". Ya sin fuerzas, Zen cerró los ojos y antes del amanecer, murió.

Izana ordenó a los científicos y trabajadores del Palacio que prepararan el cuerpo de su hermano menor para que fuese transportado con él a la capital. Al igual que otros miembros de la familia real, sería enterrado en el cementerio del palacio principal. Antes de irse de Lyrias, indicó que Garrack, sería la gobernadora de la ciudad. Si bien, ella no tenía experiencia en la política, sería capaz de cohesionar a los nobles con intereses científicos y promover un mayor desarrollo tecnológico. De este modo, le ofreció a Shirajuki, el puesto de jefa del departamento de medicina del palacio real. Ella aceptó, al saber que Zen estaría enterrado en el palacio principal. Si ella trabaja ahí, podría ir a visitarlo todos los días. Ella les comenta a sus colegas del equipo de investigación sobre su traslado. Yu Wu se muestra particularmente afectado. Él tenía la ilusión de que, al cierre del proyecto, Shirayuki lo acompañara a su país para estudiar la medicina oriental con mayor detalle. Ella le confiese que ese interés aún está ahí, pero que, por el momento, necesita ir a la capital para cumplir con el encargo de Zen. A Yu no le queda más remedio que decirle que la estará esperando cuando ella esté lista.

En la capital, se llevan a cabo los actos funerarios del príncipe Zen. Tras esos actos, Izana anuncia su falta de tolerancia a todos aquellos nobles que por su ambición osen ir en contra de su autoridad. De inmediato, circulan en el pabellón de ejecución pública, Haki, su hermano y sus padres. Durante su estancia en Lyrias, movió sus influencias en el reino vecino hasta dar con su paradero. Él logró que el reino vecino los entregará por temor a caer en desgracia con Izana y las monarquías de los países vecinos; y entrar en una guerra con múltiples frentes. Todos se sorprender al ver que Haki, la futura reina está frente a la horca. Sin titubeos, da la orden. En cuestión de segundos, sus cuerpos yacen colgados sin vida. La población se estremece, pero celebra la muerte de los asesinos del príncipe Zen. Izana cierra su discurso, alegando que tras la muerte de su hermano, tendrá más ojos y oídos en el Reino. No dudará en prescindir de los aportes de todos aquellos que atenten contra la prosperidad de Clarines. De esta manera, los nobles entienden que han despertado la ira del Rey y que Izana, hoy más que nunca, los gobernará con mano de hierro. Él no dudará en desaparecer del mapa a todo aquel que se le oponga. La traición de Haki y la muerte de Zen habían cambiado a Izana para siempre. Sus ojos azules ahora eran más fríos que nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

Las semanas siguientes al funeral de Zen fueron complicadas. Su muerte parecía una ilusión. Sin embargo, Izana y Shirayuki la tenían bastante presente. Ella tomó su anillo de compromiso y lo colocó en una cadena para andarlo sobre su cuello siempre, de una manera no visible. Así, sus sueños la acompañarían a diario. Para evitar que el recordarlos, resquebrajara su alma, Shirayuki se llenó de trabajo de manera extraordinaria, incluso llegó a descuidar sus horas de alimentación y descanso.

Tras convertirse en jefa del departamento de medicina de la capital, una de sus principales tareas era velar por la salud del Rey. De acuerdo a sus registros, Izana no era el mejor paciente del mundo. Con frecuencia se saltaba sus tiempos de comida y olvidaba tomar sus medicamentos. Tenía un disgusto particular por los jarabes amargos. Él prefería que se los diluyeran en infusiones. Sería toda una odisea, velar por su salud. Más ahora que viajaba con frecuencia, con tal de asumir las tareas que antes asumía Zen. Rara vez estaba en el palacio y cuando estaba, se limitaba a pedir infusiones para conciliar el sueño. Todas las noches, Izana tenía pesadillas con Zen, en donde él lo acusaba de haber truncado su futuro. Él se sentía culpable de su muerte. Si él no lo hubiera mandado a esa misión o se hubiera descubierto las intenciones de Haki, él aún estaría vivo.

Al notar su frecuente consumo de tés sonmíferos, Shirayuki comprendió que Izana tenía insomnio crónico. La falta de un descanso apropiado, tarde o temprano pondría en riesgo su salud. En ese sentido, intentó programar una consulta médica con su secretario. Sin embargo, su alteza se negó, alegando que no hacía falta, dado que se encontraba en un perfecto estado. Molesta por su arrogancia, Shirayuki tomó cartas en el asunto. De una manera u otra, lo obligaría a hacerse un chequeo.

Esa noche, en vez de mandar la infusión para dormir con un miembro de la servidumbre como siempre, la llevó personalmente a la habitación de Izana y esperó a que él llegara. Izana por supuesto, se sorprendió al verla. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien interrumpiera su alcoba sin su permiso.

\- "¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?", preguntó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y una mirada fría.

\- "He dicho que era una emergencia médica", le respondió de inmediato.

\- "Creo haberte informado que me encontraba en perfecto estado de salud", le contestó con cinismo.

\- "Así es y por eso mismo he venido. Sospecho que su insomnio crónico ya está afectando su capacidad de discernimiento. Como la persona encargada de su salud, debo corroborar de inmediato que se encuentra bien", le respondió con tranquilidad.

\- "Simplemente tengo problemas para dormir. Gracias a tus tés todo se mantiene bajo control". Su mirada representa una evidente incomodidad. En realidad, no quería ver a Shirayuki. Ella lo hacía recordar sus culpas.

\- "Su alteza, por favor".

\- "Shirayuki, debes entender tu posición y abstenerte de cuestionar mis decisiones. Si no fueras la prometida de Zen, te hubiese despojado de tu cargo en este preciso instante".

\- "Si no fuera la prometida de Zen, no hubiera prometido cuidarlo y estaría en mi habitación descansado, en lugar de estar lidiando con su mala actitud". Le dijo, sosteniendo su anillo de compromiso con fuerza. Ambos guardaron silencio. Izana la mira fijamente y tras comprender que ella, solo estaba haciendo el trabajo que le había pedido, suspiró.

\- "Ven mañana temprano", le dijo con resignación. Se ha sobrepasado y lo mínimo que podía hacer, era acceder a su chequeo. Aun molesta, Shirayuki agradeció su gesto y se marchó de la habitación.

A buena mañana, ella se presentó en su alcoba para tomar su peso, revisar sus pupilas, su pulso, el ritmo de su respiración y anotar otros detalles. En comparación a la última revisión, Izana había bajado un poco de peso y su respiración se mostraba un poco cansada, por la falta de sueño. E

\- "Su majestad además de velar por su descanso, cuide su alimentación", le indicó mientras anotaba las observaciones en su reporte y él se acomodada su vestimenta.

\- "Tú también debes hacerlo", Izana le dijo con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos. Le tomó la barbilla y le dijo con desdén: "Estabas más delgada y tienes unas terribles ojeras. Si sigues así, perderás belleza y me constará encontrarte un esposo". Ella le hizo a un lado su mano, sonrojada por la vergüenza. Sin lugar a dudas, debía practicar los consejos que le daba a sus pacientes si quería ganarse su confianza.

\- "Lo haré. La próxima vez que nos veamos, estaré en mejores condiciones y por lo tanto, espera lo mismo de su parte", le contesto con determinación.

\- "No sabía si podía cumplir con sus expectativas", le contestó con ironía.

\- "¿Por qué?", le preguntó Shirayuki, desconcertada.

\- "¿Cada cuánto recuerdas a Zen?", le preguntó Izana con la mirada vacía. Ella guardo silencio por un tiempo. Después de varios años en una relación a distancia, le costó asimilar que Zen ya no estaba en este mundo. Ya se había acostumbrado a no verlo durante largos períodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, recordaba su muerte en los ratos que notaba su ausencia en los pasillos o jardines en los que solían encontrarse casualmente cuando ambos trabajaban en el palacio de la capital. En esos momentos, iba al cementerio para hablar con Zen. Por lo general, le contaba su rutina o problemas que había tenía. De una manera u otra, intentaba imaginar la respuesta que le daría Zen y así poder seguir con la charla.

\- "No lo sé. Hay días en donde mi mente está tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo de notar su ausencia y hay otros, en los que siempre pienso en él y termino en su tumba", le dijo con la voz entre quebrada. "¿Y usted?"

\- "Más de lo que quisiera", le respondió cabizbajo.

\- "¿Me odias?... Yo fui el que te mandó lejos de Zen y luego lo mandó a su muerte, antes de que pudieran casarse", la miró con frialdad.

\- "No. Jamás te he culpado de nuestro destino", le respondió de inmediato. Izana se dirigió hacia ella.

\- "En ese caso, te ordeno que me odies. Si lo haces, quizá me sienta un poco más aliviado. Tu actitud compasiva solo me genera más incomodidad".

\- "Me niego. Zen jamás me perdonaría que lo culpara por su muerte. Por él y por mí, he decidido seguir adelante. Usted debería hacer lo mismo", ella le dijo con determinación. Ella entendía la culpa que sentía Izana. De alguno modo, ella también se culpaba por no ser capaz de encontrar un antídoto. Sin embargo, sabía que debía seguir adelante. Sin cruzar más palabras, se retiró.

Luego, Izana se fue a su despacho, pensando en las palabras de Shirayuki. De una manera bastante simple, le había restregado la manera patética en la que sobrellevaba su duelo. Ella se había comportado con mayor dignidad que él, en ese momento. En el futuro, definitivamente, no dejaría que ella le ganara de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

En su despacho, Izana repasa su discusión con Shirayuki. Ella era una mujer terriblemente franca. Si bien, admiró su sinceridad desde que la conoció, debía admitir que era capaz de lastimar su orgullo. De manera muy cortés, puso en evidencia su incapaz para dejar en el pasado la pérdida de su hermano menor. Él sabía el esfuerzo que Shirayuki hacía para trabajar en el palacio. Uno de sus guardias le reportaba su rutina. Por la frecuencia con la que Shirayuki lloraba en la tumba de Zen, sabía que ella era la que más sufría la muerte de su hermano; y si ella, procuraba hacer su trabajo apropiadamente, con mayor razón, él debía sobreponerse a su pérdida.

Por primera vez tras su funeral, Izana visitó la tumba de Zen. Al dirigirle unas palabras, recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su hermano y la manera en la cual, él lo eximió de responsabilidad sobre lo ocurrido. Sin lugar a dudas, Zen fue un príncipe ejemplar hasta el final. Él incluso se excusó por no poder seguir trabajando a su lado. Su relación siempre estuvo dictaminada por sus funciones reales. En realidad, lo que le pesa es no ser capaz de disfrutar más tiempo a Zen, como su hermano menor. Lamentaba no haberlo protegido como su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, no tenía caso llorar por el tiempo perdido. Ambos estaban conscientes de su responsabilidad como miembros de la familia real y se habían propuesto, realizarlas en beneficio de su pueblo, a cualquier costo. Zen había dado su vida para su reinado trajera prosperidad a Clarines. Frente a su sacrificio, solo le quedaba seguir adelante, pensando como Rey y no como un el hermano mayor que nunca fue. En su vida, no había espacio para pensamientos familiares.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Izana pudo dormir más tranquilo. Tiene pesadillas, pero cada vez son menos. Además, introdujo algunos cambios en su rutina de trabajo. Decidió delegar unos viajes a Mitsuhide y Kiki. Al fin de cabo, ambos son personas de confianza y tienen experiencia en el manejo de conflictos con la nobleza, por todo el tiempo que permanecieron al lado de Zen. Él solo intervendría en los casos más complicados. De este modo, tiene más tiempo para identificar proyectos prioritarios para el desarrollo del Reino y construir alianzas para hacerlos viables. A su vez, tiene un espacio en su agenda para disfrutar de breves pasatiempos, como la lectura o la esgrima.

Mientras lee uno de sus libros favoritos en el jardín, ve pasar a Shirayuki. Ella iba con mucha prisa, como alma que lleva el demonio. ¿Habrá pasado algo? Es posible, pero si es grave, lo sabrá pronto. En todo caso, no sería mala idea darle una visita. Aunque le cueste admitirlo, le hizo bien enfrentarse a Shirayuki. Sus palabras lo hicieron recapacitar. Al menos, debería agradecerle, mostrando interés en su trabajo.

Aprovechando que tiene tiempo libre, Izana se presenta en la oficina de Shirayuki sin previo aviso. Todos se quedan estupefactos por su presencia. Él rara vez visita esos rincones del palacio. Él pregunta por Shirayuki. Uno de los asistentes, le indica que está en su laboratorio. Dado que Izana ya sabe el camino, va sin ninguna compañía. Ella está pensando en el desarrollo de un mecanismo más ágil de producción de medicamentos. Está tan concentrada que no se ha dado cuenta que Izana lleva un buen rato viéndola. Tras percatarse, da un brinco.

\- "Izana, ¿qué hace aquí?", le dice con extrañeza.

\- "Vine para que me revises", le contesta con normalidad.

\- "¿Ha ocurrido algo?", ella le pregunta un poco preocupada.

\- "Simplemente tengo menos pesadillas", le responde de manera distante. Ella sonríe y lo lleva a su oficina personal. Izana toma asiento y ella le realiza su chequeo. Todo estaba en orden. Él la mira con cuidado y se da cuenta de su cansancio.

\- "No has dormido mucho, ¿verdad?", le dijo Izana con un tono tajante.

\- "He tenido mucho trabajo", le respondió con una sonrisa. Él la mira fijamente. Sabe que esconde algo. Su mirada se mira más triste que la vez pasada y su semblante parece perturbado.

\- "¿Me quieres decir algo?", le pregunto de manera altiva. Shirayuki, bajo la mirada y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Definitivamente sucedía algo. Ella no era de las chicas que bajaban la mirada. Sin embargo, sabía que ella no le diría. Tampoco son tan cercanos. Justo cuando se iba, ella lo sujeto de la capa, en señal de que esperara un momento.

\- "Izana, ¿tu me odias por no haber podido salvar a Zen?", le pregunto con una voz baja. Izana comprendió lo que sucedía. Él había contagiado sus sentimientos de culpa. Ahora no podía evitar tomar responsabilidad por ello.

Shirayuki había problemas para asimilar las palabras de Izana. De alguna manera, reactivaron sus sentimientos de culpa por no haber podido desarrollar un medicamento capaz de salvarlo. Si bien, procura alimentarse apropiadamente, se ha sobrecargado de trabajo con tal de suprimir esos pensamientos negativos; y por ende, duerme muy poco. Además, pasa angustiada por todos sus pendientes.

\- "No. Creo que eres muy buena en tu trabajo y estoy contento de que hayas aceptado estar a cargo de mi salud", le respondió con seriedad. Ella lo mira fijamente.

\- "De verdad, lo siento", le dijo con la voz entre quebrada y estalla en llanto. Él la mira y no sabe qué hacer. Él siempre tuvo en su mente a la Shirayuki valentía que nunca tuvo temor de enfrentarlo y hablar con él, pese a su diferencia de estatus social. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Además, nunca fue una persona cálida que pudiera reconfortar a otros, a diferencia de Zen. En ese momento deseo que Zen estuviera ahí para librarlo de ese momento incómodo.

\- "No hiciste nada malo. Simplemente extrañas a Zen. Yo también lo extraño. Sin embargo, estos sentimientos, no le devolverán la vida", le dijo con una voz más apacible.

\- "Ya lo sé. Me lo digo todos los días. Sin embargo, extraño verlo y hablar con él. Ya no sé qué hacer", le dijo fuera de sí, mientras lloraba amargamente. Izana recordó la promesa que le hizo a Zen de cuidar de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó del rostro. Shirayuki se asustó.

\- "Mira a Zen, a través de mis ojos. Yo cuidaré de ti en su lugar", le dijo con determinación. Shirayuki se quedó estupefacta con la declaración. Tampoco entendía lo que significaba en su sentido estricto. Por primera vez, miró con detalle el rostro de Izana. Extendió su mano y tocó una de sus mejillas.

\- "Tus ojos son iguales a los de Zen", ella expreso con curiosidad.

\- "Por supuesto, somos hermanos", él le respondió con una sonrisa entre labios. Ella ya se había calmado. Eso lo tranquilizaba.

\- "Sin embargo, tu mirada es más fría", ella le dijo con desconsuelo. Él la soltó.

\- "Así es como debe ser la mirada de un Rey", le respondió con altivez.

\- "Es cierto", le contesto Shirayuki, limpiándose las lágrimas. – "Disculpa por esta escena", le dijo con cierta vergüenza. Él la miro aliviado al ver que volvió a la normalidad.

\- "Solo piensa que estamos a mano y solo ocúpate de mandarme un buen té todas las tardes", le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se marchó. Ella no podía creer lo que había visto. Nunca pensó que Izana podría ser tan compasivo.

En su despacho, Izana no puede dejar de pensar en su reacción frente al llanto de Shirayuki. Aún no puede creer las palabras arrebatadas que le dijo con tal de que se tranquilizara. Nunca había reaccionado así frente al dolor de una mujer. Quizá sea que se portó de esa manera, porque al fin de al cabo, ella estaba así por lo que él le dijo antes. Sí, era eso. Era una cuestión de responsabilidad. Si bien, cree que es desafortunado que Shirayuki pasara un mal rato por su conversación, se siente contento de sus palabras tengan influencia en alguien como ella que siempre parece tan fuerte e invencible.


	6. Chapter 6

Tal como se lo pidió durante su última conversación, Shirayuki le manda un té a Izana todas las tardes. Ella varía los sabores, en función de los efectos que desea lograr en su salud. A veces, le manda de limón, manzanilla, frutos rojos, menta, canela y otras hierbas. Siempre se toma parte de tiempo para seleccionar una infusión agradable y enviarle una breve nota en donde específica para qué es.

Al inicio, Izana no les presta mucha atención. Las deja en el olvido hasta que se enfrían y luego, pedía a la servidumbre que las llevaran sin darle un sorbo. Sin embargo, al ver la constancia en el envío de las bebidas y notar que siempre tenían un olor diferente, decide tomársela, aunque sea una vez, de manera oportuna. Le agrada su sabor y ve el mensajito que está sobre la charola. Se ríe al ver que Shirayuki ha puesto sus usos medicinales. En realidad, está empeñada en cuidar su salud. En reconocimiento a sus esfuerzos y el agradable sabor de sus bebidas, se toma desde ese día, las infusiones enviadas. A su vez, lee los mensajitos que le envía, como un pasatiempo.

Una tarde, Shirayuki recibe una visita inesperada. Izana le ha devuelto uno de sus mensajitos. En el reverso de la nota ha escrito: "Mañana, un té de naranja". Ella ríe por la forma escueta de expresar sus preferencias. Ella las atiende. Al siguiente, recibe un nuevo pedido: "Té de manzana y canela". Cada día, es una solicitud diferente. Algunas veces, son bastante rebuscadas, pero ella opta por hacer hasta lo imposible. El cumplir los caprichos de Izana se vuelto una especia de reto personal para ella. De alguna manera, representa una tarea bastante entretenida.

Mientras prepara sus infusiones y otros medicamentos, se da cuenta que el proceso puede mejorarse, a partir de técnicas existentes en Lyrias. En ese sentido, se propone desarrollar una máquina que acelere el proceso de extracción de componentes medicinales de diferentes plantas. A partir de los recursos disponibles en el departamento, empezó a hacer un prototipo, con el apoyo de diferentes especialistas del palacio.

Dado que este invento demora una importante cantidad de tiempo, ella deja de mandarle los mensajes a Izana. Él nota de inmediato su ausencia. Al ver que las notas no llegan por varios días, cree que algo le ha sucedido a Shirayuki. Sin previo aviso, él va a buscarla a su oficina por la noche. Según los reportes de los guardias, ella siempre trabaja hasta tarde. Se sorprende que en su oficina no hay nadie, pero se escuchan risas en su laboratorio. Desde lejos, la mira empeñada trabajando en su máquina, junto a otros empleados. Al verla tan divertida, se siente tranquilo. Finalmente, ella está construyendo nuevos recuerdos felices en el palacio. Ahora puede decirle a su hermano que está cumpliendo su promesa.

Al siguiente día, él le manda un mensaje: "Estaré pendiente de los resultados de tu invento". Ella lo recibe sorprendida. Izana es un Rey impresionante. A pesar de su complicada agenda de trabajo, tiene tiempo para estar pendiente de los avances del departamento de medicina. En ese sentido, le responde animada: "Será algo que cambiará a Clarines".


	7. Chapter 7

Los problemas con la nobleza continúan e Izana se ve obligado a viajar al sur. Al llegar a la primera parada de su viaje, uno miembro de la servidumbre le lleva a una infusión de canela. Al lado de la taza hay un mensaje: "Buen viaje". El mensaje es sin lugar a dudas de Shirayuki. Él lo confirma con la servidumbre. Al enterarse de su viaje, ella le entregó al encargado de cocina, infusiones para los tres meses. En realidad, era una colaborada bastante tenaz.

Tras varios experimentos, Shirayuki y su equipo hicieron que la máquina funcionara de manera apropiada. Jubilosos, van a la ciudad a celebrar. Tras beber unos tragos, todos regresan a sus habitaciones, excepto Shirayuki, quien va a la tumba de Zen. Animada, le comenta que con la producción en masa de esta máquina pueden facilitar el acceso a medicamentos más efectivos para la prevención y tratamientos de distintas enfermedades en el Reino. De este modo, ayudará a evitar que la muerte separe a las personas de sus seres queridos. En su memoria, protegería a las personas del Reino de ese dolor. Esa era la única manera que tenía de redimir su culpa.

Al siguiente día, empiezan a trabajar con la máquina y se dan cuenta que al poco tiempo, agotaron los suministros de hierbas medicinales de la ciudad. Para que su plan funcione, definitivamente, necesitan mejorar la producción y comercialización de estas materias primas. En ese sentido, Shirayuki se reúne con diferentes proveedores y comerciantes para dialogar sobre la manera en la cual podrían mejorar estos procesos. Tras varias sesiones de trabajo y consultas con especialistas, identifica que importantes oportunidades de inversión. Con el apoyo de Izana, podrían aprovecharlas. En ese sentido, espera con ansias su regreso.

Mientras todo esto ocurre, Izana llega al Sur. Hay varios conflictos por los bajos rendimientos de la producción agrícola. Los nobles se rehúsan a invertir en fertilizantes y plaguicidas, pero después de que escuchan sobre sus beneficios de la boca del Rey, no tienen más remedio que adquirirlos. Con al apoyo de Izana negociarán compras conjuntas para la región, como estrategia para obtener un mejor precio. Los delegados del Rey cierran el trato. Si bien está satisfecho con este resultado, no puede dejar de preocuparse por cómo la región enfrentará los efectos de la baja cosecha. En lo que dimensiona estos impactos, recibe una taza de té de menta. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la mira detenidamente y piensa el valor de ese momento en su vida. El beber esas infusiones no solo le da tranquilidad, sino que le recuerda que alguien cuida de él. De alguna manera, es un pasatiempo bastante reconfortante. Sin embargo, se pregunta si sería más agradable si en lugar a disfrutarlo a solas, lo hiciera en compañía de alguna dama.

Durante su visita, los nobles más sobresalientes aprovecharon la ocasión para organizar un baile, en el cual le presentaron a sus hijas en edad matrimonial. Aunque ninguno lo dijo de manera explícita, él sabía sus intenciones. Ellos albergaban la esperanza de que se encaprichara de alguna de ellas y optara por tomarla como esposa. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, este acto no dejó de molestarle.

Después de la traición de Haki, se había rehusado a buscar a una esposa. De alguna manera, temía elegir a la persona equivocada de nuevo. Sin embargo, sabía que por sus obligaciones reales, tarde o temprano, debía hacerlo. Ese sí era un problema. Si bien, buscaba a alguien políticamente conveniente para el Reino, sabía que necesitaba sobre todas las cosas, a una mujer realmente confiable. No tenía ni la más remota idea de la manera en la cual la encontraría. Mientras suspiraba por su incertidumbre, uno de sus sirvientes irrumpe en la sala. Él llega con una bandeja llena de sobres. Desconcertado, Izana pregunta: "¿Qué es esto?". Él le dice de manera estoica: "Su alteza, son mensajes de la Señorita Shirayuki. Ella los mandó junto con las infusiones para que le pusieran un mensaje todos los días. No obstante, uno de los ayudantes de cocina los extravió y los hemos encontrado hasta ahora. Disculpe". Él tomó los sobres, atónito y abrió unos cuantos: "¿Cómo estuvo el té de hora?" ¿Qué tal ha estado todo?" "¿Ha comido apropiadamente?" ¿El clima es agradable?". Tras notar la ingenuidad de los mensajes, se carcajeo como rara vez lo había hecho. Sin quererlo, esas preguntas le habían hecho olvidar su tensión. De inmediato, empezó a escribir una carta en donde contestaba estas preguntas y otras que estaban en otros sobres. Al terminar, le dijo al sirviente que la mandara a la capital y se la entregaran a la Shirayuki. Sin lugar a dudas, ella era la mejor médica que podía tener. Siempre encontraba la manera de curar su alma.

Después de unas semanas, Shirayuki recibió la carta de Izana. Se asustó al verla. Pensó que algo malo le había pasado, pero al ver su contenido, sonrió.

"Shirayuki: El clima en el sur es bastante caluroso en esta época del año. Aún así, he disfrutado bastante de las infusiones que enviaste. He descansado y comido apropiadamente. Todo va muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo vas con tu invento? ¿Han hecho algún progreso importante?".

Antes de perder el impulso, le escribe. Definitivamente, debe contarle sobre los avances en el proyecto. Es su oportunidad para gestionar su apoyo. Tras terminar, corre a mensajería para que le lleven la carta a Izana lo más pronto posible.

Izana avanza con sus asuntos. Sin embargo, no ha logrado identificar una oportunidad que logre evitar los estragos de la baja cosecha. Mientras deambula en su habitación, pensando en una solución, revisa la correspondencia. De manera mecánica, lee cada una de las cartas. De manera particular, se emociona ligeramente al encontrar la de Shirayuki. Sí que le ha escrito pronto.

"Izana: ¡La máquina ha funcionado y hemos construido diferentes ejemplares! Ya comenzamos a producir de manera acelerada medicamentos para infecciones en el sistema respiratorio y el digestivo. Sin embargo, nos hemos quedado sin suministros. De acuerdo a lo que he conversado con algunos comerciantes, el sur produce varias hierbas que nos podrían servir en la capital. En ese sentido, sería fantástico que se lograra mejorar su cadena de comercialización y así, la familia Wistaria podría incluso no solo abastecer la demanda interna de medicamentos, sino que también exportarlos a países vecinos. ¡Me alegro de que todo vaya bien!"

Izana sonríe y de inmediato, busca a su secretario. Le pide que organice una reunión con los agricultores y comerciantes de hierbas medicinales. Si todo sale como Shirayuki lo plantea, los efectos de la crisis por la baja cosecha de granos, puede reducirse con el cultivo de hierbas medicinales para la producción de medicamentos exportables.


	8. Chapter 8

La reunión con los agricultores y comerciantes de hierbas medicinales del sur se realiza exitosamente. Definitivamente, hay oportunidades para producir una importante cantidad de suministros. Sin embargo, su comercialización es complicada. Si quieren exportar los medicamentos, lo mejor es que se produzcan en el sur, dado que ahí están ubicados varios puertos que conectan con países vecinos interesados en esa mercancía. En ese sentido, lo más recomendable es que se instalen las máquinas de Shirayuki en el sur. Definitivamente, debe hablar con ella para analizar con mayor profundidad la viabilidad de esta instalación.

Shirayuki está ansiosa por la respuesta de Izana. Al fin de al cabo, él no le ha dicho nada. Mientras tanto, siguen mejorando el funcionamiento de la máquina, a medida que producen más ejemplares. Ella considera que oportuno enviar máquinas a los hospitales de las diferentes regiones, a modo de que pueda descentralizarse el suministro de medicamentos. Sin embargo, para lograr ese cometido, necesita más fondos. Izana es el único que puede aprobarlos.

Un día como cualquier otro, recibe la notificación de que Izana ha vuelto y visitará su laboratorio para tratar el asunto del invento. Ella prepara sus archivos. Él llega a la hora indicada. El saluda de manera altiva, como si se tratara de una visita oficial. Nerviosa, Shirayuki le sigue el formalismo. De alguna manera, entiendo con su comportamiento que se trata de un asunto serio. Eso le agradaba, ya que refleja que le ha dado la importancia debida a su proyecto.

Sin mayores preámbulos, Shirayuki le explica los beneficios de la máquina y sus limitaciones. A su vez, le comenta sobre sus propuestas de mejora en el suministro de hierbas medicinales y su plan de llevar máquinas a los hospitales de los diferentes hospitales regionales para facilitar el acceso a medicamentos, de manera oportuna. Izana la escucha con atención y al cierre de su exposición, le pregunta sin tapujos: "¿Es posible que construyas una industria farmacéutica en el sur capaz de exportar medicamentos a los países vecinos, dentro de un año?". Ella se queda impertérrita. Él la mira de manera desafiante y le pregunta: "¿Puedes o no?". Ella le dice con seguridad: "Si se obtiene el apoyo de los agricultores y comerciantes locales es posible". Izana la mira con agrado y le dice: "Viajarás al sur. Te llevarás una máquina y convencerás a algunos nobles para que inviertan junto a los Wistaria en su producción. Tienes dos semanas para hacer los preparativos". Seguidamente, se retira. Desconcertada por la orden, Shirayuki lo sigue y le dice: "Izana, no cree que es mejor enviar a un funcionario más político para que trate estos asuntos". Él le responde: "No. Solo debes explicarle las cosas, como me los dicho a mí". Ella insiste: "¿Está seguro de que soy la persona apropiada?". Él se detiene y la mira enojado: "Shiraruki, te he dicho que me molesta que cuestiones mi autoridad. Si esta iniciativa falla, el sur podrá vivir una terrible hambruna para el próximo año. El bienestar de miles de personas está en juego. Ni tu ni yo podemos equivocarnos. Así que por favor, haz lo que te pido y no me defraudes". Ella se quedó inmóvil tras dimensionar la responsabilidad asignada. Él en cambio, siguió su camino como si nada.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Shirayuki está como loca. Estará fuera de la capital por al menos un año, con tal de supervisar el desarrollo del proyecto. Entonces, debe entrenar a su asistente, para que ejerza su cargo, durante su ausencia. Además, debe velar por el montaje de la máquina y otros preparativos del viaje. Izana solo la observa de lejos, en lo que atiende sus mil y un asuntos. A raíz de su viaje, tiene muchos pendientes que atender en la capital. La noche antes de su viaje, Shirayuki va a la tumba de Zen y deja unas flores, como visita anticipada de su aniversario, por si no puede visitar la ciudad para esas fechas. Sin mayores despedidas, ella emprende una nueva aventura.


	9. Chapter 9

En el sur, todo es muy diferente. El clima, las casas, la ropa y la comida. Definitivamente, el ambiente es más humado. Llueve con frecuencia y hace mucho calor. Por instrucciones de Izana, Shirayuki se acomoda en una residencia real bastante grande, para su gusto. Si bien, las personas son muy amables, no deja de sentirse como una extraña. Se siente un poco mejor, cuando uno de los guardias del palacio le entrega una carta de Izana:

"Shirayuki: ¿Te ha gustado el sur? ¿Te ha gustado la casa? Por favor escribe pronto sobre tu llegada. P.D.: Gracias por las infusiones. Extraño los mensajes".

Por la prisa, no pudo dejarle notas como la vez pasada. Era imposible, escribirle una nota por cada día que estaría fuera durante ese año. Además, no pudieron despedirse apropiadamente. Sin embargo, podían estar en comunicación por ese medio. Ella de inmediato toma una nota y escribe la respuesta.

"Izana: La ciudad es agradable. La casa es preciosa. Aunque es bastante grande para mi sola".

Al cabo de unas semanas, Izana recibe su respuesta. Él se ríe de inmediato, por su falta de capacidad para retomar la conversación. Cada vez que conversaban, se limitaba a contestar sus preguntas. Solo tomaba la iniciativa, cuando algo realmente le apasionaba o la perturbaba. En ese sentido, escribió su respuesta. Esta vez le llegó más rápido al Sur. Shirayuki la recibió en medio de su jornada de trabajo y la leyó de inmediato:

"Shirayuki: la próxima vez, al menos pregunta por mí. Nunca está demás que muestres interés por tu Rey".

Un poco confundida, por la reacción de Izana. Shirayuki, le respondió rápidamente y mando su nota. Esta no tardó en llegar a las manos de su destinario. Por alguna razón, él estaba ansioso por la respuesta. Al leerla, se sonrió con malicia:

"Izana: ¿ya me extrañas como tu doctora?".

Definitivamente, era una chica imposible. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera el valor de preguntarle eso? Tampoco es que fueran tan cercanos. Sin embargo, no puede negar que es la primera vez que habla con tanta naturalidad con una mujer. ¿Acaso es eso lo que se siente cuando se tiene una amiga? Es posible. Al fin de al cabo, han compartido penas bastante dolorosas y se han mostrado su lado más patético. Aun así, se respetan mutuamente. Tras pensarlo, un poco le responde. La carta llega rápido. Durante el desayuno, Shirayuki la lee y casi se atraganta.

"Shirayuki: no".

Ella grita exaltada: "¿No?". De inmediato, escribe afanada una respuesta. Izana espera su carta. Al cabo de unas semanas, la recibe.

"Izana: me alegra que no me extrañes. Eso significa que estás bien de salud o que el equipo que he entrenado te está atendiendo bien. Si es así, me gustaría que dejaras quedarme en el sur por más tiempo".

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, el rumbo de la conversación no le hace gracia. Hace poco, se cumplió un aniversario de la muerte de Zen. ¿Será que ella está triste y no quiere volver? No puede evitar el sentirse inquieto. Para él, esos días han sido complicados. Él manda su respuesta.

"Shirayuki: ¿quieres quedarte en el sur por que te ha gustado o es porque te duele menos recordar a Zen?"

Shirayuki se sorprende al leer el mensaje. Rara vez, Izana es tan entrometido. Solo hace preguntas incómodas, cuando él se siente así. Esta vez se toma más tiempo en responder. Debe encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que siente. Al cabo de unos días, le manda su carta. Izana nota su retraso y cuando la carta, llega se pone ansioso y hasta cierto punto duda en abrirla. Sabe que ha hecho una pregunta incómoda y teme que ella se haya puesto susceptible y haya optado por distanciarse. Sin embargo, se sorprende que es todo lo contrario. Es la vez que más le ha escrito.

"Izana: estoy bien. En realidad, me hubiera gustado estar en la capital para visitar a Zen durante su aniversario, pero al final, no logre liberar mi agenda de trabajo. Actualmente estamos trabajando en la mejora de los plaguicidas usados para mejorar su rendimiento en las condiciones ambientales del sur. Sé que Zen me perdonará, ya que le dejé flores de manera anticipada por si podía ir a verle. Te he pedido que me dejes permanecer un poco más de tiempo en el Sur porque simplemente me gusta estar donde me necesitan. Hay herbolistas que me gustaría capacitar. La mayoría solo conoce hierbas de su zona y no tanto, las que se producen en el Sur o en el Norte. Al fomentar su uso no solo podrían encontrar mejores respuestas a las enfermedades de las personas, sino que también incrementar los vínculos comerciales".

Si bien, le alegra que esté muy bien, no le gusta el rumbo de la conversación. Han pasado cuatro meses de que ella se fue y de alguna manera, extraña recibir reportes sobre su estancia en el palacio. Si bien entiende sus motivos, hay algo que no le agrada. ¿Será que inesperadamente la necesita? Piensa y repiensa sobre sus sentimientos. No les encuentra sentido. Aunque físicamente no está en el palacio, dialogan con la mayor frecuencia posible. Cada vez que recibe una de sus cartas, le contesta de inmediato. Ella por lo general, hace lo mismo. Sin embargo, eso al parecer no es suficiente. En ese sentido, le responde, sin vacilaciones "Shirayuki: ¿Es posible que trabajes en eso durante el tiempo que te queda? Si lo haces, ellos podrán colaborar con la mejora de la industria farmacéutica, desde un inicio". Unas semanas después, ella responde: "Lo intentaré".

Los meses han pasado rápido. Durante su estancia en el Sur, Shirayuki ha identificado ingenieros, carpinteros y herreros capaces de producir las máquinas extractivas y embotelladoras. Sin embargo, ha tenido dificultades para asegurar la producción de insumos e identificar inversores. En la zona, existe una baja producción de hierbas medicinales. La mayoría se dedica al cultivo de granos básicos. Por la lejanía de la zona, es muy difícil importar suministros de otras regiones.

En ese sentido, Shirayuki tuvo que convencerlos de que tierras ociosas fueran destinadas al cultivo de las hierbas medicinales con mayor demanda. Tras hablar con ellos, entendió que por más que le explique el beneficio social, jamás se sumarían al proyecto, sino identificaban claramente sus ganancias materiales. En su búsqueda de argumentos, descubre que los cultivos de la zona se han vuelto poco rentables por la poca efectividad de los plaguicidas importados del Norte.

Tras investigar su fórmula, descubre lo que anda mal. Los productos no se adaptan al 100% a las características del clima sureño. Con un poco de esfuerzo, encuentra las hierbas medicinales necesarias para elevar su efectividad. En ese sentido, les propone a los productores locales que si quieren mejorar el rendimiento de sus cultivos de granos necesitan aumentar la producción de las hierbas medicinales utilizadas en los plaguicidas. Ella puede ayudarlos a generar estos productos rápidamente, si cultivan las hierbas que ella necesita para el desarrollo de medicamentos para el mercado interno y el exterior. Ellos aceptan. Con el escaso capital disponible, comienzan a montar las máquinas productoras de medicamentos, pero también de plaguicidas.

Los habitantes del Sur se muestran conformes con este arreglo. Sin embargo, los productores de plaguicidas del Norte se alarman por una eventual caída de pedidos del Sur. Las preocupaciones llegan a oídos de Izana. Ellos incluso le van pedido una audiencia para que la familia real abandone el proyecto de desarrollo farmacéutico. Por los informes enviados mensualmente por Shirayuki entiende el temor de los otros productores y tiene unas ideas de cómo pueden solventarse sus diferencias. Sin embargo, cree que lo más oportuno es que Shirayuki participe en la audiencia, como encargada del proyecto. En ese sentido, la manda a llamar: "Hay problemas. Debes venir a la capital a arreglarlos, lo más pronto posible. El futuro del proyecto depende de ello". Ella no sabía a qué se refería. En el sur, todo iba bien. Ya solo le faltaba fortalecer la base de inversionistas. Los nobles del Sur no tenían la liquidez suficiente para construir fábricas farmacéuticas con capacidad de producir para su propia región y vender productos al exterior.

Al cabo de unas semanas, llega a la capital. Ella ve mira diferente. Su piel está más bronceada por el trabajo que ha realizado en el campo y sus vestimentas son más típicas del sur. Sus colegas se alegran al verla. Si bien, ella también se emociona de verlos, no puede esconder su angustia por el llamado de Izana. Al filo de la tarde, él la cita a su despacho para ponerla al tanto de la situación. Al verla, siente una punzada en su pecho. Por alguna razón desconocida se siente nervioso. Sin embargo, oculta sus emociones bastante bien. Él la trata con una caballerosidad estoica. Clásica de alguien tan altivo y digno como él. Él le comenta lo ocurrido, con mucha seriedad. Tras escucharlo, ella se tranquiliza y le propone soluciones de su grado. Solo falta que las exponga en la audiencia de mañana. Ella acepta el encargo y se marcha a su oficina.

Al siguiente día, Shirayuki se reúne con los productores del Norte y los invita a figurar como inversionistas en el desarrollo industrial del Sur. Les explica la capacidad que puedan tener para exportar sus productos a reinos vecinos que actualmente no confían en sus productos, por la baja efectividad de sus fórmulas en cultivos bajo condiciones climáticas distintas a las del Norte y Centro de Clarines. Además, expone el potencial de la flora sureña para el desarrollo de nuevos medicamentos. En realidad, el proyecto es bastante prometedor y deciden visitar las zonas de cultivo de hierbas medicinales y la fábrica que actualmente está operando para tomar una decisión final. Ellos partirán con Shirayuki en unos días.

Izana se muestra satisfecho con el desarrollo de la reunión y como muestra de su agradecimiento por su empeño, la invita a cenar con él y los nobles del Norte. Él incluso le manda un vestido elegante. Ella no puede creer todo aquello. Asiste al encuentro bastante nerviosa. Sin embargo, Izana no se despega de ella y de alguna manera, eso le brinda seguridad. Al cierre de la velada, Izana le pide que se quede un momento para beber un poco de vino. Ella acepta, a pesar de que está bastante cansada. Asume que Izana quiere hablar de algo importante. Ellos se marchan a la sala de estar. Él sirve las dos copas de vino y le ofrece una.

\- "Shirayuki, ¿ahora que has vuelto a la capital, mantienes tu deseo de que te envíe al sur por tiempo indefinido?". Le pregunta de manera directa, con una mirada penetrante.

\- "Quiero aprender unas cosas en el sur y luego si es posible quiero regresar a Lyrias", le responde de manera directa. Izana se sorprende con su respuesta y termina de beber su copa de vino.

\- "No quieres regresar a la capital", dijo con un tono concluyente y frío. Luego, se sirvió otra copa. Shirayuki nota que la indiferencia de su semblante.

\- "Si quiero volver. Es simplemente que sé que debo aprender muchas cosas para ser capaz de apoyarte, como Zen lo hubiera querido". Ella le dijo con sinceridad. Él se molesta al escuchar sus palabras.

\- "No me uses de excusa". Él le dice de manera sarcástica, con una mirada implacable. Shirayuki toma su copa de vino, lentamente.

\- "No soportaría dejarte morir", le dijo con determinación. Izana se sorprende.

\- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Zen te lo pidió? ¿Por qué es tu trabajo? ¿O acaso ya me tomaste un poco de cariño?", le dijo con un tono burlón y una manera inquisidora. Sabía que su pregunta era inmadura, pero necesitaba saber su respuesta. Sabía que en ese punto de la conversación, ella se esforzaría por darle una respuesta sincera, por más incómoda que fuera para ella. Ella guardo silencio, mientras apretaba su copa. Izana espera con calma su respuesta y le sirve más vino.

\- "No lo sé", le dijo desconcertada. Bebió su copa de vino, por su angustia. - Es cierto que Zen me pidió que te cuidara. Por eso acepté el trabajo. Si bien, al inicio fue difícil, ahora lo hago porque me agrada. Aunque al inicio, no me agradaba la idea de estar a cargo de un paciente tan complicado, reconozco que has seguido mis indicaciones y ahora eres mucho más cordial".

\- "¿Cordial?", le dijo con desdén y luego se echó a reír. Definitivamente, era más que cordial con ella. Sin haberlo buscado, ella se había convertido en la excepción a muchos de sus formalismos. Sin embargo, ella lo seguía viendo como su paciente. De alguna manera, eso no le agradaba. Él quería ser algo más. Quería ser la persona capaz de ponerla siempre en ese estado de vulnerabilidad y luego ser aquel que le brindara protección. Sabía que era algo absurdo, pero en realidad, era un agradable pasatiempo. De la nada, él se acerca a ella y le acomoda sus cabellos.

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo?", ella le pregunta desconcertada. Nunca se había comportado de manera tan galante. "¿Ya estás ebrio?", de manera impulsiva, le toca la frente. "Estas un poco caliente, pero tus pupilas no se miran muy dilatadas", lo mira con un semblante curioso. Él se ríe de nuevo. De manera ingeniosa, ha echado a la borda su coqueteo y lo ha puesto nuevamente en su lugar de paciente. – "¿Qué es tan gracioso?", ella le pregunta haciendo una cara extraña. Él le acaricia el rostro.

\- "Tú", le responde con una mirada dulce que jamás le había visto antes. Él se aproxima a ella. De la nada, tuvo el arrebato de besarla. ¿Qué cara haría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo seguía el juego?. Sin embargo, tiró sus planea a la borda cuando ella, simplemente se recostó sobre su hombro.

\- "Ya estoy ebria, ¿verdad? Sabía que no debía beber. Sin embargo, como era la primera vez que me invitaste, no podía negarme… Me siento tan mareada", le dijo con un tono agradable. Izana acaricía su cabeza y al verla tan vulnerable, no puede evitar, aprovecharse de la situación.

\- "¿Accederías a tomar una taza de té conmigo por las tardes?", le pregunto con melancolía.

\- "Si tengo tiempo, sí", le contestó de inmediato, con una voz somnolienta, mientras se sujeta a él para no caerse. Él sonrió. Siempre era tan indiferente cuando hablaban. Era como si ella, nunca se fijara en el trato especial que le daba. De alguna manera, eso era cruel de su parte. Sin embargo, él la sujetó para cuidar mejor de ella. Ella comenzó a acomodarse en su pecho.

\- "¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?", le preguntó mientras sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y se dejaba hipnotizar por su fragancia.

\- "No lo sé", él le susurró al oído, mientras la abrazaba con nerviosismo. Todo aquello era tan irreal.


	10. Chapter 10

Las luces de la sala de estas estaban apagadas. Shirayuki se levanta mareada y nota que tiene una cobija encima. Izana descansa a su lado, en una posición digna de un Rey. Ella lo mira apenada. Definitivamente, debe disculparse por su comportamiento. Ahora que él está dormido. No sabe si despertarlo o no. Es malo para su salud dormir en una posición tan incómoda. Justo cuando iba a tocarlo para despertarlo, él le pregunta con seriedad, sin abrir los ojos: "¿Ya estás mejor?". Ella se hace para atrás, un poco asustada: "Sí". Él se pone de pie, se estira un poco y la toma de la mano: "Te acompañaré a tu habitación ya es tarde". Ella simplemente lo sigue. Mientras él camina frente a ella, se detiene de la nada y le pide que antes de dormir, desea ir a la tumba de Zen. No ha tenido tiempo de visitarlo. Él entiende la situación y la lleva al cementerio real. Le pide al guardia que la deje pasar.

La brisa nocturna agita los cabellos de Shirayuki. Ella le hace una reverencia a la tumba y le dice en voz alta: "Tarde, pero logré visitarte. Estoy trabajando arduamente para cumplir nuestra promesa. Quiero vivir en el sur por un tiempo y luego, viajar a Lyrias. Quiero fabricar medicamentos que puedan salvar a muchas personas. Izana me está ayudando con ese proyecto. En realidad, él se ha portado bastante bien conmigo. Él incluso me escribe cartas, a pesar de que está ocupado. En este año, no he visto a Obi, Kiki y Mitsuhide. Creo que Izana no quiere que me encuentre con ellos, para evitar que me ponga triste. Él me cuida más de lo que algún habría imaginado. Tienes un hermano mayor bastante genial. Es tan parecido a ti, pero a la vez tan distinto. Él estar cerca de él me reconforta, pero a la vez, me hace extrañarte tanto. Realmente, te extraño. Sé que quieres que siga con mi vida. Lo haré, pero por ahora, déjame aferrarme a ti un poco más. Prometo que regresaré a visitarte de nuevo". Ella termina, llorando.

Mientras regresa a la entrada, se limpia las lágrimas. Sin embargo, Izana sabe que ha llorado. Sus ojos están rojos. Sin preguntarle nada, la acerca a su pecho y le dice: "Yo también lo extraño". Ella sigue llorando. Ambos guardan silencio y cuando ella se tranquila, él la encamina a su alcoba. Ella agradece sus atenciones y se va a dormir. Izana deambula en los pasillos, recordando lo que ha sucedido esa noche. Ha sido un sube y baja. La ha sentido tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos. Eso le genera un sinsabor que no logra entender del todo. ¿Qué es Shirayuki para él? Para su pesar, no lo entiende.

Al día siguiente, Shirayuki se presenta a su laboratorio para ver cómo van los progresos de todos. Hay cosas que podrían ir mejor, pero digamos que todo marcha bien, en general. Justo cuando hacía esta revisión, uno de los empleados del despacho de Izana le lleva una nota: "Shirayuki, ven a tomar el té conmigo esta tarde. Seleccionar la infusión de tu preferencia". Ella recuerda lo que pasó la noche anterior y de alguna manera, se siente mal por la manera en cómo lo respondió. Definitivamente, no son maneras de responder a alguien como Izana. Él seguramente la ha convocado para que entiende que es su jefe y él toma las decisiones sobre su tiempo laboral.

Ella se apura con lo que tiene que hacer y a la hora pactada, va a uno de los jardines, en donde ya se encuentra instalada una mesa con panecillos dulces. Ella coloca la bandeja con las infusiones en la mesa y se sienta para esperar a Izana. A los pocos minutos, él llega. Su humor no parece el mejor. Al parecer ha tenido un mal día. Ella lo recibe con tranquilidad. Él la mira fijamente.

\- "¿Qué té trajiste?".

\- "Es de mango y naranja. Traje las infusiones del sur", le expresa con alegría.

\- "Está bien", la expresa Izana tras darle un soborno.

\- "¿Estabas muy ocupada ahora?", le pregunta con un aire distante.

\- "Un poco. Volveré al sur dentro de poco", ella le responde con tranquilidad. Él la mira tan apacible. Ella siempre luce como una mujer tan imperturbable e independiente. Por ello, precisamente, siente gran atracción por quebrar su voluntad y hacer que dependa cada vez más de él. Él sabe que ese juego puede volverse adictivo y peligroso. Lo mejor es poner un alto.

\- "Puedes quedarte en el sur el tiempo que quieras y cuando crees que estés lista, puedes viajar a Lyrias",

\- "¿Es en serio?", ella le preguntó emocionada.

\- "¿Acaso me veo como alguien que bromea con esos asuntos?", la miro de manera sarcástima.

\- "No, pero has estado tan reacio a darme permiso que pensé que te negarías", le responde con sinceridad.

\- "No puedo negarme. Sus propuestas le traerán mucho beneficio a Clarines", le dijo con un semblante serio. Ella se alegra al saber que reconoce la utilidad de su trabajo. Ambos beben su té en silencio.

\- "¿Hay algo que te guste del sur?", Shirayuki le pregunta con inocencia. Él se queda pensando por un momento

\- "El mar probablemente", le respondió con simpleza.

\- "¡Verdad que es increíble!. Entonces, cuando si vas y yo aún estoy en el sur. Sería genial que algún día fuéramos juntos", le contesto animada. Él se sorprendió con su respuesta. Jamás esperó que ella lo invitara a salir. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Por qué se portaría de manera tan familiar?

\- "¿Por qué iría contigo?", le pregunto con cierta indiferencia. Ante todo, debía encubrir su interés en el viaje.

\- "Creo que sería divertido… Aunque como pensé quizá sea algo imposible, después de todo", le contestó un poco apenada. Él no podría creer lo que escuchaba. Ella se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en dónde podrían ir juntos.

\- "He pensado visitar el sur cuando se envíe el primer barco con medicamentos al exterior", le dijo con un tono más agradable.

\- "Entonces, llegarás a visitarme dentro de poco", le dijo sonriente. Él la miro curioso. ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta de que fuera al sur? No podía sacarse esa pregunta de su mente. ¿Qué era para ella?

Ambos finalizaron su té y luego dieron un breve paseo por el jardín. Hablaron del proyecto y la manera en cómo podían resolver algunos asuntos pendientes. Al cabo de un rato, se despidieron. Izana le deseo un buen viaje. Shirayuki le mostró sus respetos y de despidió indicando que le escribiría.

Sin mayores contratiempos, ella notificó sobre la extensión de su viaje a su equipo de trabajo y se marchó al Sur, junto con los nobles del Norte. Tras hacer varias visitar a las zonas de cultivo, los laboratorios y las fábricas, ellos deciden invertir en el proyecto. Izana se muestra satisfecho con los acuerdos logrados.


	11. Chapter 11

Hace unas semanas, Shirayuki regresó al Sur y como lo prometió, le mando una nota: "Izana: todo bien". A diferencia de otras ocasiones, su hermetismo, le había desagrado. Esperaba que con lo ocurrido en la sala de estar y el jardín, fuera más comunicativa. No entendía por qué siempre él quien debía prestarle mayor atención. Él era el Rey. Ella era quien debería esforzarse más para mantener este vínculo. Sin embargo, a veces le importaba y otros no. No entendía quién era ante sus ojos. Si bien, le molestaba esta incertidumbre, se le hacía más insoportable el que a él le importara este asunto. Jamás le había importado lo que los otros pensaran de él y actúa conforme a sus deseos; pero ahora, era otro. Una palabra, una lágrima, una sonrisa lo hacía cambiar de parecer. A alguien como una voluntad tan incorruptible como él, esto le asustaba y demasiado. En ese sentido, optó por distanciarse de Shirayuki. Definitivamente, debía mantenerla lejos. Rompió su carta y no la contestó.

Los meses pasaron, Izana siempre pensaba en Shirayuki. Sus reportes laborales llegaban sin falta. Sin embargo, no había ninguna comunicación personal. Esto lo ponía de mal humor. Su secretario sabía que solo debía dejar la correspondencia en su escritorio y huir, con tal de evitarse un mal rato. Sin embargo, un día se llevó una gran sorpresa. Izana estaba feliz mientras admiraba un separador bordado. Shirayuki se lo había mandado junto con una nota:

"Izana: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Fui muchas veces al mercado pensando en qué te podía gustar y no encontré nada apropiado. Entonces, le pedí a una de las ancianas que le ayudara a hacer un bordado para ti. Espero que te guste este separador con decorados del Norte y el Sur.".

Por primera vez, ella se había tomado un tiempo para pensar en él. La verdad es que había hecho una manualidad bastante encantadora. Sin embargo, no sucumbirá a sus deseos de escribirle. Esta intención se hace cada vez más complicada. Siempre que veía ese separador se acordaba de ella y recordaba su confusión. Sus sentimientos se complicaron cuando llegó otra carta de Shirayuki: "¿Te gustó? Usé varias tonalidades de azul para expresarte mi respeto y admiración. A veces no sé cómo tratarte y actúo con mucha confianza frente a ti. He entendido que esto te molesta. Prometo que, de ahora en adelante, ya no te escribiré y te trataré conforme a la posición que me corresponde". Arruga la nota y se enfada de una manera impresionante. Su pecho duele.

Durante la tarde, practica esgrima. No puede sacarse de la cabeza, las palabras de Shirayuki. Finalmente, ella lo trata como un Rey, pero no está feliz. Al contrario, está angustiado. No quiere que ella se aleje. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Qué significa ella para él? ¿Por qué es tan importante? Sabe que no solo se preocupa por que se siente culpable de arrebatarle su felicidad o porque quiere cumplir la promesa con su hermano. Lo hace por él. Él quiere protegerla para ser feliz. Si fuera posible, solo quisiera tenerla para retarla, vencerla y luego abrazarla. Ella es una mujer bonita, valiente, ingeniosa y adorable. No puede evitar querer tocarla cuando está cerca. Es algo absurdo, pero cierto. La necesita a su lado, de una manera que jamás imagino. Es como si se hubiera enamorado de ella. No es posible. Él no es de los hombres que se enamoran. Seguramente, es producto de la soledad. Se le pasará ahora que ella deje de escribirle. Termina su práctica, con la férrea convicción de que todo es una confusión pasajera.

El tiempo vuela y ya casi había pasado un año desde que Shirayuki viajó al sur. Su cabello está realmente largo. La industria farmacéutica del sur ha comenzado a suministrar el mercado interno de plaguicidas y medicamentos. Ha tenido una buena recepción. Los comerciantes del norte y el sur han emprendido viajes a reinos vecinos para promocionar los productos y ya han suscrito los primeros contratos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que salga el primer barco con productos exportables e Izana llegue a la ciudad.

Dado que todo marcha muy bien, Shirayuki tiene tiempo para capacitar a los herboristas locales en el desarrollo de nuevos medicamentos, utilizando la flora sureña. Incluso, ha logrado que los nobles inviertan en la creación y funcionamiento del laboratorio. En Lyrias están al tanto de la iniciativa de Shirayuki y esperan con ansias su visita a la ciudad para que puedan intercambiar conocimientos. Garrack incluso mandará a investigadores de Lyrias al sur para que puedan continuar el desarrollo de habilidades científicas en los lugareños y Shirayuki pueda irse de la región, sin problemas.

Shirayuki e Izana ya no se comunican como antes. Tal como lo prometió, ella le escribió a Izana para comentarle sobre su llegada, pero él nunca respondió. Ella sabe que algo le sucede. Quizá está molesto por que no regresará a la ciudad. Él es una persona bastante dominante. Siempre le gusta que los demás se comporten a su son. Aunque él es una persona importante para ella, sabe que sobre todas las cosas es el Rey y que su cercanía, incluso puede ser una molestia. Al final, se afana por aceptar la situación, pensando que tal vez es lo mejor, para que pueda dejar a un lado, el recuerdo de Zen y pueda seguir adelante. Sin embargo, esa determinación cambia cuando observa un exceso de guardias reales en la residencia. Angustiada de que haya pasado algo, entra a la casa. Izana está en la casa, Durante su estancia en la ciudad, él se quedará ahí.


	12. Chapter 12

La apariencia de Izana es impecable y tiene el cabello bastante largo. Él saluda a Shirayuki de manera formal y le dice: "Estaré varias semanas en la ciudad. Me alojaré en una de las habitaciones. Espero que no incomodarla, señorita". Ella solo se limita a hacer una reverencia e ir a su habitación. No sabe qué decirle. ¿Señorita? Jamás la había tratado de esa manera tan distante. Si bien, ella había sido quien le propuso tratarse de manera formal, nunca se imaginó que el enfrentarse a esa distancia, le dolería de esa manera. Su pecho se sentía pesado.

Desde ese momento, Shirayuki hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo. Comía en la cocina, se iba muy temprano al trabajo y regresaba muy tarde. Cuando lo veía pasar por la casa, se sentía extrañamente triste. Le pesaba alejarse de alguien que consideraba importante. Desde la muerte de Zen, Izana era el único a quien podría mostrarle sus pesares, pero sabía que él en realidad, estaba muy lejos de ella. Ahora que ya no era su médico, no había nada más que lo conectara, excepto Zen. Él estaba muerto. Al darse cuenta que esa conexión era algo que no le agradaba recordar, entendía muy bien que debía alejarse de los Wistaria. Sin embargo, no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Al menos, esperaba hablar con él para decirle el porqué de sus palabras.

Su estado de ánimo mejoró pocos días después con la llegada de los científicos de Lyrias que se harían cargo del laboratorio del Sur. De manera particular, ella se alegra con el arribo de Yu, un extranjero procedente del lejano Reino de Yuen, con quien trabajó durante muchos años. Ellos eran bastante afines, no solo por sus temas de investigación, sino que también por sus personalidades. A pesar de su apariencia apacible, Yú es la persona más optimista del mundo y es el compañero perfecto para emprender una nueva aventura. Tiene un gran ingenio que le permite salir bien librado de cualquier problema. Aunque no es perfecto. Sus chistes son de lo peor. No tienen ninguna gracia. Solo él se ríe.

Mientras, los lugareños les muestra las instalaciones del complejo industrial y el laboratorio, Shirayuki y Yú hablan discretamente para ponerse al día. De manera directa, él le confiesa que ha llegado para hacerle compañía en su viaje a Lyrias, para que luego, cumpla su promesa de ir a su país a estudiar la medicina oriental. Si ella quiere, puede irse con él a trabajar a un centro de investigación de Yuen. Ella no sabe qué decirle. Desde que conoció a Yu, siempre quiso ir algún día a su país y conocer su cultura. No puede creer que su oferta aún siga en pie, después de que abandonó el proyecto de investigación internacional para seguir a Izana. Él insiste en que vaya con él y continúe su vida. Ante lo atractivo de la proposición, ella dice que lo pensará.

El recorrido termina y lleva a la delegación a la residencia científica, en donde también viven los lugareños que han estado estudiando con Shirayuki. Llegada la noche, comparten una cena de bienvenida preparada por los sureños e incluso una danza típica. Se le hace demasiado tarde y se queda a dormir con sus ex colegas. Definitivamente, extrañaba ese ambiente más relajado y cálido.

Los días siguientes, Shirayuki tiene una agenda basta apretada. Aunque ya le ha entregado a Izana el proyecto de la industria farmacéutica, debe trabajar arduamente con el equipo de científicos de Lyrias y los lugareños, con tal de que puedan colaborar de manera apropiada en el futuro. Las jornadas son tan pesadas que a sugerencia de Yu, ha considerado mudarse a la residencia científica. No solo es más conveniente en términos logísticos, sino que también emocionales. La convivencia con Izana es incómoda. Ella quisiera acercarse para tener esta plática pendiente, pero justo cuando piensa acercarse, él le muestra su sonrisa falsa. Es como si le indicara que mantenga su distancia. Definitivamente, no puede seguir así. Yu se ofrece a ayudarle con la mudanza.

Una tarde, Shirayuki llega a la casa en compañía de Yu. Ambos hablaban de manera bastante amena, cuando se cruzan con Izana. Yu e Izana se saludan con mucha cordialidad. Ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Al parecer Yu es alguien muy importante para la familia real de Yuen y por ello, Izana lo trata con mucho respeto. Izana los invita a que tomen una bebida. Yu acepta, pero Shirayuki se excusa, alegando que debe atender unos asuntos. De inmediato va a su habitación a preparar una maleta con unas prendas. Izana y Yu van a la sala de estar, en donde la servidumbre les ofrece unas bebidas frías.

\- "¿Cómo está tu padre y tus hermanos?"- Izana le preguntó con bastante simpatía.

\- "Bien. La salud de mi padre se mantiene estable y mis hermanos continúan trabajando por su cuenta, al igual que yo… ¿y cómo estás después de la muerte de Zen? Ha pasado un poco más de un año, ¿verdad?"- le dijo Yu con un tono agradable.

\- "Bastante bien", le respondió de manera tajante.

\- "Es bueno oírlo", Yú le contestó con un semblante cortés.

\- "¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en el Sur?", le preguntó Izana, como una estrategia para cambiar de tema.

\- "No. Solo he venido a llevarme a Shirayuki", le respondió con sinceridad y despreocupación.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?, Izana le preguntó relativamente alertado.

\- "He estado interesado en ella, desde hace mucho tiempo. No me le acerqué antes, por respeto a su duelo, pero ahora que ha pasado un año, pienso llevármela a trabajar conmigo. Primero, la llevaré a Lyrias y luego a Yuen. Si mientras trabajamos juntos, se nos pasa el tiempo de casarnos e pensado convertirla en mi esposa. Creo que nos llevaríamos bien", le confesó con franqueza. Izana guardó silencio por un momento, mientras asimilaba esa confesión.

\- "Shirayuki no se irá de Clarines", sentenció con firmeza y una mirada desafiante.

\- "Yo no estaría tan seguro. Ya le ofrecí trabajo en Yuen y me ha dicho que lo pensará"- le respondió con tranquilidad.

\- "Ella no puede irse", Izana continúo con determinación.

\- "Izana, entiendo que, en tu posición, no quieres dejar ir a alguien capaz de construir en un año los cimientos de un complejo industrial bastante prometedor. Sin embargo, Shirayuki no es alguien a quien debas tratar como un peón más. Ni tampoco es parte de tu familia. Zen no se casó con ella. Ella no es nada tuyo, pero tú si eres algo de ella. Eres el hermano de su prometido muerto. Eres lo que la conecta a una persona que ya no está y a un futuro imposible. Si ella quiere salir adelante, tu existencia es algo innecesario para ella", le dijo de manera contundente.

\- "Estas dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa con tal de llevártela", Izana le respondió con ironía.

\- "Y tú estás dispuesto a negar la verdad con tal de tenerla a tu lado", Yu le dijo con una mirada intrigante.

\- "No la quiero a mi lado", le expresó con tranquilidad

\- "Entonces, dámela. Yo cuidaré de ella apropiadamente", le dijo con tono perspicaz.

\- "Ella no me pertenece. No es algo que pueda darte", Izana lo miro con frialdad.

\- "Entonces, ¿dejarás que Shirayuki se vaya conmigo si así lo decide?", Yu, le pregunta de manera intrigante. De inmediato, Izana sonrió.

\- "No he dicho eso", Izana le respondió sereno.

\- "No te pertenece, pero no la quieres dejar ir", sonrió. – "¿Acaso piensas retenerla para que algún día, sí sea tuya?", le preguntó con malicia. Izana lo miró sorprendido.

\- "No lo sé", le expresó, tras reconocer la contradicción que había dicho. No le quedaba más que aceptar, como un hombre con dignidad. - "Sin embargo, ese un asunto entre ella y yo", continuo con un semblante orgulloso.

\- "¿Acaso te has enamorado de ella?", Yú le pregunta con una mirada curiosa.

\- "Imposible", le responde sin dudar.

\- "Imposible porque no es alguien de la nobleza o porque fue la prometida de tu hermano", le dijo con un tono burlón. Izana lo miró un poco molesto. "O porque te diste cuenta que ella aun lleva su anillo de compromiso en el cuello y temes que no te corresponderá", continua con una mirada sigilosa.

\- "Basta", le dice de manera tajante.

\- "Izana, los sentimientos simplemente surgen. Entre más intentamos contenerlos, más daño nos hacen. El día que comprendas esto, serás un mejor Rey, sin lugar a dudas. Si sientes algo por Shirayuki, díselo ahora que está a su lado. No esperes a que se haya muerto, tal como sucedió con Zen", Yu lo miró con un semblante sabio. Izana no puedo evitar recordar sus remordimientos. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero de eso a reconocer que sentía algo por ella, es otra cosa.

\- "Es suficiente", Izana puso su vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa.

\- "Shirayuki es una mujer extraordinaria. Yo no te juzgaría si no te enamoras de ella", le dijo con un tono apacible.

\- "¡Dije que ya basta!", lo miró furioso.

\- "Esta bien. Entiendo que no estás listo para afrontar tus sentimientos", le dice con un tono comprensivo.

\- "¿De qué estas hablando?... Yo no siento nada por ella", le dijo alterado.

\- "Izana, no me mientas. Tú y yo sabemos que sientes algo por ella. No puedes ocultarlo de mi", le dijo con una mirada perspicaz.

\- "Ya te lo dije. No siento nada. No insistas", Izana le dijo con una mirada sentenciadora.

\- "No sientes nada, pero te has puesto alterado al saber que quiero alejarla de ti y que en un futuro, puedo pretender casarme con ella. Esos son celos", le expresó de manera contundente.

\- "No son celos, simplemente quiero que esté en un lugar donde pueda protegerla y atormentarla", le dijo de manera pragmática.

\- "¿Atormentarla?...¿Qué significa Shirayuki para ti?", le preguntó desconcertado.

\- "Una pesadilla", le responde sin dudar.

\- "Increíble, el Rey Izana no puede dormir por una mujer", Yú le expresó entre risas. Nunca esperó que su amigo de infancia le confesará algo así. Quiere atormentar a Shirayuki para hacer que ella sienta lo mismo que él. Definitivamente, el detestar perder.

\- "No exageres", le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

\- "¿Qué más? ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella?", Yu siguió interrogándolo un poco emocionado.

\- "No lo sé. Hay días que me molesta y no quiero verla. Sin embargo, hay otros, en los que añoro saber de ella y acariciar sus cabellos", le confesó preocupado. Yú no puedo evitar reírse.

\- "Estas perdido", le dijo sonriente. Izana lo miró molesto, pero recordó que definitivamente, se sentía perdido. No encontraba respuestas a su deseo de besar a Shirayuki aquella noche. Quizá encuentre mayores respuestas, si finalmente reconoce dónde está.

\- "Intenté alejarme de ella, pensando que era una confusión. Incluso ignoré sus cartas. Sin embargo, ahora que estamos bajo el mismo techo y la veo, no puedo evitar preguntarme si será capaz de hablarme como antes. Me siento ansioso por nuestra distancia actual y sonrío falsamente para motivarla a que se acerque. Sin embargo, solo la alejo más. Estos días ni siquiera ha venido a dormir a la casa", se quejó, sin reparos y suspiró. – "Me intriga saber qué soy para ella", le dijo con un tono orgulloso.

Yú lo miró de manera comprensiva. Su amigo si que estaba hecho un lío. Él sabía que después de lo que pasó con Haki, necesitaba que el amor llegara de esa manera tan imprevista, para que él fuera capaz de creer de nuevo en las mujeres. Sin embargo, sabía que no sería algo fácil de sobrellevar para él.

\- "Eres alguien tan importante. Eres tan importante que ella está dispuesta a dejar la casa porque estás aquí", le dijo sin tapujos.

\- "¿Qué estás diciendo?", Izana le pregunta intrigado.

\- "Shirayuki y yo vinimos a traer sus cosas. Mientras estás aquí, ella piensa vivir en la residencia científica", le confiesa un poco apenado.

Izana frunce el ceño. Por orgullo no puede pedirle que se quede. Ella ni siquiera le ha avisado que se marchara. Está tan molesto. Se pone de pie de inmediato y sube a la habitación de Shirayuki. Toca la puerta. Ella abre desprevenida. Se queda estupefacta al verlo.

\- "¿Dónde crees que vas?", Izana le pregunta con altivez.

\- "A la residencia científica por unos días, su Alteza", le dijo con una mirada desafiante.

\- "¿Por qué? No te he pedido que te marches", Izana le respondió con simpleza.

\- "No hay necesidad de que lo haga, su Alteza", ella le contesta con cierto resentimiento.

\- "¿Acaso ya no te sientes bien aquí?", le pregunta con una mirada fría.

\- "Así es", le respondió mirándolo a los ojos. Él se acercó a su rostro.

\- "¿Es porque ignoré tus cartas?", le dijo a los oídos con una voz intimidante. Ella se aleja.

\- "No es eso", le dijo decidida.

\- "Entonces. No te entiendo. Por favor, explícate", le dijo con un semblante más conciliador. Ella guardó silencio. Era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para aclarar las cosas con él.

\- "No sé cómo tratarlo. Sé que no es Zen, pero no puedo evitar asociarlo con él. No puedo negar que me duele verte y ver a Zen en tus ojos. Sin embargo, me duele saber que se aleja de mí, aún cuando está vivo. Me siento triste, al saber que no podemos hablar como antes. Quisiera que ya no estuviera molesto conmigo, pero no sé que puedo hacer", le dijo exaltada. Él no podría creer lo que escuchaba. En un inicio, pensó en diría lo mismo que dijo Yú y confesaría que su existencia era molesta. Sin embargo, sintió un gran alivio con sus palabras posteriores. A ella, también le gustaba su cercanía. Eso lo alegra de una manera que nunca imaginó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- "Llámame por mi nombre. No me escribas de manera indiferente. Cuéntame sobre lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Si quieres hablarme, búscame. Cuando veas mis ojos, solo mírame a mí", le dijo mientras acaricia su cabeza. Ella está perturbada.

\- "¿No soy una molestia si hago eso?", le pregunta extrañada.

\- "No", le respondió de manera gentil.

\- "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que me he martirizado? Estoy molesta", le dijo un poco sensible.

\- "No eres la única. Estamos a mano", le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

\- "Mientes", lo mira con cierta desconfianza. Él se posa sobre su hombro.

\- "No te vayas de la casa. Mejor hazme compañía en los desayunos y las cenas; y antes de que vuelva a la capital, cumple tu palabra de ir al mar, juntos", le dice con un tono bromista.

\- "Te extrañe", ella lo abraza. El corazón de Izana comienza a latir de manera acelerada. Él también la extrañaba. No sabe con certeza lo que siente por ella. Sin embargo, se siente mejor ahora que ha reconocido sus pensamientos y enfrentó su necesidad de estar a su lado. Aún no sabe lo que ella siente, pero puede descubrirlo poco a poco, siempre y cuando, ella se mantenga cerca. Puede ser un juego peligroso, pero que definitivamente, no perderá. Hará que ella sienta la misma ansiedad y desesperación que él.


	13. Chapter 13

En la sala de estar, Yu admira su bebida. No puede creer las confesiones de Izana. Aunque siempre fue popular, entre las mujeres desde pequeño, nunca sucumbió a sus encantos. Tenía la férrea convicción de que enamorarse era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su vida estaba dictada por la conveniencia. Como heredero al trono, debía seleccionar a alguien de su estatus social capaz de traer prosperidad al Reino. Tras la traición de Haki es posible que perdiera la fe en los de su propio estatus y de manera inconsciente, se acercara a Shirayuki, como la persona más confiable que en ese momento había conocido, sin prestar atención por primera vez, a sus credenciales familiares. Sin embargo, había una pieza que aún no le calzaba. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza y corazón de Shirayuki? No le cabía duda que Shirayuki trataba de manera especial a Izana, pero sabía con certeza que ella no lo miraba desde la misma forma que veía a Zen. Él recuerda con claridad esa mirada ilusionada y encantada que Shiriyuki solo era capaz de mostrar cuando estaba frente a su prometido. Con Izana, Shirayuki mostraba una mirada más melancólica y mucho más inocente e indiferente. A sus ojos, definitivamente, él no era un hombre. En el mundo de Shirayuki, posiblemente, no existiera un hombre que no fuera Zen. Ella en realidad, estaba muy enamorada y dudaba que ese amor, se terminara en un año.

Mientras le daba vueltas a estos asuntos, Shirayuki aparece en la sala de estar bastante molesta, con su equipaje en manos. Ella le indica: "Vámonos". Yu la mira, desconcertado. Él apostaba a que Izana la detendría. En ese sentido, no tardo en preguntarle: "¿Has discutido con Izana?". Ella responde: "Vámonos". Él continua: "No me moveré hasta que me digas qué sucedió". Ella lo mira seriamente y le dice con determinación: "Entonces quédate. Yo puedo cargar mis cosas". De inmediato, se va de la casa. Yu sale de la sala de estar y busca a Izana. Él mira desde las gradas cómo Shirayuki se va. En su rostro se distingue una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción. Con un porte altivo, le pregunta a Yu con ironía: "¿Qué estás esperando para ir tras ella ella?". Yu se queda callado y mira incómodo, como Shirayuki sale de la casa a duras penas con sus cosas. Izana baja a la sala, como si nada. Yú suspira y sigue a la chica.

Él la alcanza y llaman a un carruaje para que los lleve a la residencia científica. Shirayuki no ríe ni pronuncia ninguna palabra. Yu solo la observa. Ella está realmente enfadada. Al llegar a su destino, la ayuda a acomodarse en su habitación. Si bien es pequeña, es realmente acogedora. Yu guardaba silencio. Ha comprendido que debe esperar a que ella confiese lo que sucede. Justo cuando pensó que ella no diría palabra alguna, ella suspiró.

\- "¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Izana?", le preguntó con un noto melancólico.

\- "Desde niños", le respondió Yu con naturalidad. Ella suspiró.

\- "Es mucho tiempo", le dijo con resignación.

\- "¿Quieres saber algo de él?, Yu le respondió de manera cautivadora.

\- "No. Solo quiero entender qué es lo que está pensando?", le respondió con simpleza y una abrumadora honestidad.

\- "Entonces, piensa como lo haría un rey bastante perspicaz y caprichoso", él le dijo sin titubeos.

\- "¿Caprichoso?", ella exclama entre risas. Si lugar a dudas, era la mejor palabra para describir su retorcida personalidad.

\- "¿Qué hizo?", él le preguntó con cierta seriedad.

\- "Nada importante", ella le dijo con una expresión mucho más relejada. Definitivamente, lo que había pasado entre ellos antes, era una broma. Un simple capricho.

En la residencia real, Izana veía el ocaso hipnotizado. Él recordaba el desenlace de su conversación con Shirayuki. Momentos después de que ella confesara que lo extrañaba, ella le dijo: "Sin embargo. debo irme de la casa". Después de todo lo que él había hecho para que no se marchara de su lado, cómo era posible que ella tuviera esa idea en mente. En ese sentido, sujetó gentilmente su rostro y le dijo: "He dicho que te quedes". Ella le respondió con simpleza: "¿Te escuché, pero me resulta más cómodo vivir en la residencia científica?". Él la miro con intriga y le pregunta con malicia: "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te incomoda estar cerca de mí aun cuando ya nos reconciliamos?". Ella lo mira con inocencia y le responde: "No". Él se molesta de manera inevitable y dice: "¿No?". Ella lo observa desconcertada. Él la observa de frente con una mirada de indignación. ¿Cómo es posible que lo rechace con ese descaro? Definitivamente, esa chica era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Sin embargo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante semejante desplante. Al menos haría algo para devolverle el mal rato. Se acerca a ella con delicadeza y le susurra al oído mientras la sujeta de la cintura: "Tu eres una mujer y yo un hombre. ¿Acaso no es obvio?". Ella le responde inquieta: "Yo no soy una mujer para ti". Él continua, mientras frota su rostro cerca de ella: "¿Yo soy un hombre para ti?". Ella le responde con seriedad: "¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Te parece divertido?". Él la besa en la frente y le dice con cinismo: "Aburrida". Ella se sonroja del enojo y le contesta: "¿Aburrida?". Él se marcha.

No sabía lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, no descansaría hasta hacer que ella se sintiera igual o más perturbada. No perdería ante ella, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por la forma en cómo ella se había ido de la casa, sabía que lo había conseguido. Mientras ambos estuvieran en la tierra del sur, se esforzaría en emparejar las cosas.

Al siguiente día, Shirayuki estaba arreglando unas muestras en el laboratorio cuando recibe una flor con un mensaje: "No puedes enojarte conmigo". Al cabo de un momento, recibe otra, luego una más y así sucesivamente. Todos en la residencia se preguntan quién las ha mandado. Shirayuki no sabe qué decir. Esa dinámica ha irrumpido su jornada laboral y además, la ha puesto en medio de una situación bastante incómoda. Todos preguntan si está en una relación o tiene un pretendiente. Ella no puede decir que quien las manda es el hermano de su ex prometido o mucho menos, el Rey Izana. Al final del día, recibió dos docenas de flores. Eran tan diferentes y coloridas que jamás pensó que se verían tan bien juntas en un jarrón que luego acomodó en su alcoba. Si bien, las flores la habían abrumado ahora que las veía en conjunto, pensó que quizá Izana las había mandado para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido. Él no era de las personas que lo harían expresamente. Aún no sabía lo que Izana pensaba, pero sí tenía claro que era una persona a quien le gustaba controlar a los demás y nunca hacía un movimiento en falso. Por ello, le intrigaban esas buenas acciones.

Tras una noche merecida de descanso, Shirayuki comenzó su jornada laboral. Sin embargo, tuvo que interrumpirla por la visita inesperada de urgencia. Izana fue al laboratorio para pedirle que lo acompañara en sus diligencias. Al ser un mandato de su jefe, no pudo negarse, a pesar de lo mucho que debía hacer. Después de hacer algunas visitas, inesperadamente fueron a una linda playa. Ella se conmovió al darse cuenta que él había recordado su iniciativa de ir al mar juntos. Izana se quitó su chaqueta y solo se quedó con una camisa de tela fresca para disfrutar mejor de la brisa. Sin esperarlo, ella se quitó los zapatos y fue a caminar a la orilla. El agua se sentía tan bien en sus piernas que por un momento se olvidó de Izana. El sonido combinado de las olas, la brisa y las gaviotas eran tan refrescante. El viento agitaba sus cabellos, con suavidad. El horizonte se vea tan lejos. Izana no tardó en llegar y le dijo con una voz apacible: "Es hermoso, cierto". Ella respondió afirmativamente con su cabeza y seguidamente le dijo: "Hubiera sido genial que Zen estuviera aquí". Izana sonrió melancólicamente y le dijo: "A él le gustaba venir aquí, cuando éramos niños. Siempre le gustaba ir a un viejo muelle a observar los peces". Shirayuki le preguntó animada: "¿Está cerca? ¿Podemos ir?". Él vio la alegría de sus ojos, empezó a caminar y le dijo: "Sígueme". Ella siguió sus instrucciones, curiosa.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al sitio. El viejo muelle sobresalía entre el agua turquesa. Estaba en desuso por que le hacían falta unos tablones y otros podridos, estaban por quebrase. Sin embargo, Shirayuki quería si o si llegar a la orilla y ver lo que Zen había visto en su niñez. Avanzaba con cuidado, mientras la madera vieja rechinaba. Izana la veía desde la orilla. Entre los huecos del muelle, se veía a los peces nadando entre la profundidad creciente del mar. Llegó a la orilla. El horizonte se miraba impresionante. Al igual que la vida que se encontraba en el fondo del mar. El agua era tan transparente que se veía todo. Había muchos peces de colores y gigantescos corales. Contenta por lo que veían sus ojos, gritó: "Es fantástico. Deberías venir". Comenzó a caminar hacia él para llevarlo. Izana sonría con satisfacción, mientras la veía. Sin embargo, su alegría no le duró mucho. La madera sobre la cual estaba parada Shirayuki estaba bastante podrida y no tardó en quebrarse. Varios tablones se vinieron abajo. Ella cayó al agua, irremediablemente. Su cabeza no se asomaba a la superficie.


	14. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal"Shirayuki cayó al agua después de correr por unos tablones podridos del muelle. Si bien, se llevó un buen susto, no puedo evitar contemplar la vida marina, mientras descendía en las profundidades del mar. Con el poco aire que tenía empezó a nadar para explorar un poco más. Sin embargo, perdió bastante aire, por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Izana se aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad. En un dos por tres, la sacó a la superficie. Agitado, le pregunto: "¿Estas bien?". Ella lo miraba asustada y le dijo: "Sí". Subieron al muelle. Él la vio de pies a cabeza y al ver que solo estaba mojada, le confesó con alivio: "Cuando vi que no subías a la superficie, pensé que quizá no sabías nadar y solo se me ocurrió lanzarme al agua". Ella aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado. Todo había sido tan rápido. Él notó su desconcierto y para tranquilizarla, le dio un golpecito en la frente y le dijo: "Ahora por tu culpa, estoy todo mojado. Debes pensar en una manera de compensarme". Ella se sobó la frente. Efectivamente, Izana estaba empapado. La tela traslucida de la camisa se le pegaba a sus brazos y abdomen bien forjados. Ella también lo estaba y eso quería decir que posiblemente su ropa ligera (apropiada para un clima cálido como el del sur) posiblemente dejaba ver más de lo que ella deseaba. Asustada miró su pecho. Su ropa se había pegado a sus senos, pero hasta ahí. Era una fortuna que su camisa fuera de color azul oscuro. Si hubiera sido blanca, como la de Izana, estaría muerta de la vergüenza. Él ya se había dado cuenta de su preocupación. Solo se reía discretamente de manera burlona. Ella lo descubre y sonrojada le dice con pena: "Descarado". Él suelta una carcajada y le dice: "No me visto nada". Ella continúa: "Afortunadamente". Él se le acerca de manera maliciosa y le dice: "¿Por qué estás tan segura de que así?". Ella se ruboriza aún más, al tener una figura tan masculina cerca; y le dice nerviosa: "Por que sí. No podría ser de otro modo". Él sonríe con galantería y le pregunta con ironía: "¿Nerviosa?". Ella se tapa los ojos y le dice con inocencia: "Sí. Estoy viendo más de lo que debería". Él se ríe, se aleja y le responde: "Eres tan inocente". Ella le responde más tranquila: "No te burles". Él mira la figura de Shirayuki y presta especial atención al anillo de compromiso que lleva colgado bajo su cuello. Zen aún vive en su corazón. Él lo entiende, pero no puede evitar sus deseos de monopolizar sus pensamientos. Él quiere que piense en él. Solo en él. Quiere que pierda la tranquilidad por él, como él la ha perdido por ella. La búsqueda de esos deseos lo entretiene de una manera que jamás imagino. Sin embargo, reconoce su mezquindad en ese lugar que tanto le recuerda a Zen. A pesar de su muerte, ella se seguía viendo como la prometida de su hermano. Su rostro comienza a tensarse conforme avanza con sus reflexiones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Incomoda con la situación, Shirayuki se lanza al agua. Al fin de al cabo ya está mojada y sería un desperdicio dejar pasar la oportunidad de nadar. Con un tono juguetón, le dice a Izana: "Vamos a nadar". Él la ignora, pero ella no se da por vencida. Lo mira de manera desafiante, lo salpica con un poco de agua y le dice: "Veamos quien puede nadar más hondo". Él solo la mira. Ella continua con ironía: "¿Acaso estas huyendo de mi desafío?". Él levanta la ceja y se lanza al agua. Sale a la superficie y al estar a su lado, le dice de manera sarcástica: "Más vale que pienses en qué vas a darme como premio, por ganarte". Ella sonríe segura de sí misma y le dice: "A la cuenta de tres, una, dos, tres". Ambos toman aire y se sumergen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mientras, nada a lo profundo, Izana continua su reflexión. En todo este tiempo, no había querido enfrentar los sentimientos que Shirayuki aún guardaba por Zen. Al inicio, era para aplacar su culpa. Si bien, su prometida también murió, la dimensión de su pérdida no era equiparable. Él apreciaba a Haki, pero no lo suficiente como para perdonarla. A raíz de su traición, lo que en algún momento sintió por ella, murió; pero Shirayuki era muy diferente. Ella aún amaba a su prometido y quizá, jamás dejaría de hacerlo. El admitirlo le dolía de una manera que jamás se imaginó. Desconcertado, por este repentino dolor, continuó nadando con mayor ahínco. Nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto el que Shirayuki aún quisiera a su hermano. En momentos como ese, se desconocía a sí mismo. Justo cuando pensó que todo estaba bajo control, se da cuenta de que quizá sus sentimientos por Shiyaruki eran más profundos de lo que pensó. El aire comenzaba a faltarle. Mira a su alrededor, ella aún se mantiene a su lado. Sin embargo, se mira agotada. A él, ya solo le queda un poco de aire para volver. Sabiendo que Shirayuki no se daría por vencida, pese a su cansancio, él le hace señas para negociar un empate. Ella acepta y ambos suben a la superficie. Los dos jadean. Él la mira, inquieto. De alguna manera, está ansioso por haber comenzado a descubrir la seriedad de sus sentimientos. Le incomoda haberlo notado. Ella lo percibe pensativo y asume que tal vez sea porque ese lugar le trae recuerdos de sus momentos con Zen. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "¿Sucede algo?", le pregunta un poco preocupada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "No es nada", él le responde a secas. Sin decirle nada más, avanza hasta el muelle y luego, camina a la orilla, en silencio. De manera instintiva, ella lo sigue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "Izana, algo sucede. Por favor no me mientas", ella le dice con amabilidad. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "¿Qué harías si te dijera que todo este tiempo estuve pensando en ti?"- le contesta intrigante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "Diría que lo has hecho porque has recordado a Zen?", ella le expresa con seriedad. Él sonríe disimuladamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" - "¿Quieres que te hable de él?", le pregunta con cierta amargura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "Sí, pero también quiero me hables de ti… ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando vinieron a esta playa? ¿Nadaste como lo hiciste ahora?"- ella le responde con franqueza. Él se sorprende. No se imaginaba esa respuesta. Rara vez, ella expresa interés en él. Menos irritado, retoma su camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "La última vez que Zen y yo vinimos juntos fue cuando él tenía 10 años. Yo vengo en cada una de mis visitas al sur. Sin embargo, nunca me había metido al agua para salvar a una dama en peligro"- él concluye con un tono juguetón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "No era una dama en peligro", ella le responde un poco avergonzada. Él se carcajea./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "Di lo que quieras, pero aún debes compensarme por el susto"- él continua con un tono, menos tenso. Ella lo alcanza y camina a su lado más tranquila./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Es bueno saber que este lugar no le trae malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, se queda pensando en qué fue entonces lo que lo puso tan tenso hace un momento. Definitivamente, no lo entiende en lo absoluto y eso, la martiriza cada vez más. Si bien, Yu le dijo que Izana era fácil de comprender si lo veía como un Rey, qué clase de Rey invita a una científica al mar y mucho menos, corre por que cree que está en peligro. No tiene sentido. Después de pensarlo por un rato, concluye que, frente a ella, Izana no es un Rey, sino que el hermano de su prometido. Es alguien unido a ella, por la pérdida de un ser muy querido. A pesar de lo doloroso que sea verse, ambos optaron por cuidarse entre sí. Dado que ninguno de los dos tiene cerca a miembros de su núcleo familiar, el consuelo que pueden ofrecerse el uno a otro, es realmente reconfortante. Shirayuki piensa que su vida sin Izana en este último tiempo, sería totalmente diferente. En ese sentido, ella lo toma de la mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "Gracias, por estar para mí", ella le dice con sinceridad con la mirada puesta en el frente. Él la mira desconcertado y no puede evitar que su corazón lata con fuerza. Aunque sabe que ella lo ha hecho sin ninguna pretensión romántica, no puede obviar que es la primera vez que ella se aproxima de manera tan directa. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- "A veces eres un dolor de cabeza, pero es divertido cuidar de ti", seguidamente, él sujeta su mano con fuerza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" - "Lo mismo digo", ella le responde con ternura. La luz del atardecer ilumina sus figuras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


	15. Chapter 15

Izana y Shirayuki caminan tomados de mano hasta llegar a la casa de playa, en donde los espera el carruaje que los llevará de vuelta a la ciudad. Se sueltan las manos un poco antes de entrar a la vivienda. Sería incomodo si uno de los empleados los mira. Podrían pensar cualquier cosa.

En la casa, Izana le advierte que podrán regresar a la ciudad hasta el siguiente día, por la peligrosidad del viaje durante la noche. Le muestra su habitación. En ella podrá encontrar mudas secas. Con altivez, le indica que la estará esperando para la cena. Ella va al armario y se fija que hay varias opciones de muda y que todas son de tu talla. ¿Acaso Izana las habrá preparado solo para ella? Lo afirma cuando se da cuenta que todas las prendas son de tu agrado y no del de Izana. Son ropas sureñas bastante cómodas.

Desde su habitación se mira el mar. El cielo está despejado y las estrellas se admiran claramente. Hay luna nueva por lo que el mar se distingue muy poco de la oscuridad de la noche. Solo se escucha a lo lejos, el ruido de la brisa marina y las olas. Mientras disfruta de la vista, uno de los empleados llama a su puerta para pedirle que baje a cenar.

Ella sigue las instrucciones y al llegar al comedor, se queda perpleja al ver a Izana con ropas sureñas bastante sencillas. Ella toma asiento frente a él. Él le dice: "Finalmente podemos cenar juntos". Ella sabe que lo dice porque ella se fue de la casa y de inmediato, le responde: "No seas resentido y mejor comamos tranquilos. Después de todo, ya nos queda poco tiempo juntos y quien sabe cuándo nos volvamos a ver". Ella tenía razón. En unos días, él se marchará a la capital y ella a Lyrias. Aún no han definido cuánto tiempo estará en el Norte y él no sabe si ella aceptará irse con Yú.

\- "Yú me comentó sobre su oferta. ¿Qué has pensado al respecto?", él le pregunto con serenidad.

\- "No mucho. Solo tengo claro mi interés de aprender más sobre la medicina oriental y la manera de introducirla en Clarines", ella le respondió con cierta emoción. Él sabía muy bien lo apasionada que era por sus estudios y lo mucho que el Reino se había beneficiado con ello. Sería una tontería desaprovechar su capacidad de aprendizaje e innovación. A la vez, un poco de distancia con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Zen, no le vendría mal.

\- "Entiendo. De ser así, te propongo que concluyas tus estudios en Lyrias, regreses a la capital y evaluemos si te extiendo un permiso para que realices una estancia en el Reino Lejano de Yuen y luego regreses a Clarines", le expresa con tranquilidad. Estaba plenamente convencido que si quería mantenerla a su lado, no podría ser jamás a la fuerza. Ella era un espíritu independiente que buscaba refugio en alguien que la dejara ser como ella quisiese. A juzgar por sus palabras, él había conseguido ser eso para ella. Eso le agradaba de una manera indescriptible. Prefería darle permiso que se fuera por cierto tiempo y ella prometiera volver a que Yu le la llevara por un tiempo indefinido.

\- "¿En serio?", ella le pregunto con júbilo.

\- "Sí, pero a cambio, debes prometerme que en Lyrias pensaras sobre tu futuro. Tú y yo sabemos que estás huyendo a la decisión de comprometerte de nuevo. Sin embargo, debes hacerlo. Ya estás en edad de casarte", le dijo con cierta autoridad. Ella sujeta su anillo de compromiso. Ella sabía muy bien que, si extendía mucho tiempo sus estudios, podría pasársele la edad para casarse, y por ende, podría quedarse soltera.

\- "Aún no puedo pensar en eso", le respondió con cierta tristeza.

\- "Lo sé", le respondió con cierta amargura. "Aprecio tu lealtad hacia Zen. Sin embargo, sé que él no sería feliz si supiera que, por la entrega de ese anillo, te negarías la oportunidad de estar con alguien más, tras su muerte", continuó con frialdad. Ella lo observó fijamente y al ver como seguía comiendo, sin inmutarse de la crueldad de sus palabras, se enojó.

\- "¿Por qué me estas mandas a buscar esposo cuando tú aún no has buscado una reina?", le dijo irritada. Le disgustaba que él no entendiera su situación y quisiera forzarla a moverse, cuando él también tenía problemas para retomar su vida afectiva. Él se asombró por su actitud desafiante. Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y la miro de frente.

\- "Simplemente me importa tu futuro", le dijo con determinación.

\- "Estaré bien. No debes preocuparte".

\- "Si no quieres que me preocupe, deja de usar el anillo", le expresó con autoridad.

\- "Significa mucho para mí", ella le respondió con cierta desesperación. Izana se molestó al ver su reacción. Esa tarde, su mundo se puso de cabeza por ese anillo. Esa prenda era algo que realmente le disgustaba.

\- "Ese anillo solo representa tu miedo a dejar entrar a alguien más en tu vida", le respondió realmente irritado. Shirayuki dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa.

\- "Disculpas. Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco", ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue de la casa. Izana le dio un golpe a la mesa. Se sirvió un poco de vino y al cabo de un rato, terminó su cena. No entendía cómo se había metido en un asunto afectivo tan complicado. Lo mejor para él, era simplemente conseguirse una esposa y dejar que Shirayuki hiciera lo que le plazca. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir celos por la manera en cómo ella protege su pasado con Zen y se niega a salir de ahí. Le molesta que, por aferrarse a su pasado, él sea el único que está sufriendo al tenerla cerca.

La brisa marina agita los cabellos de Shirayuki. Ella piensa en todo lo que le ha dicho Izana. Él tiene razón. Ella tiene miedo de seguir adelante. Tiene miedo de tomar la mano de alguien y luego, verla partir. No quiere quedarse atrás de nuevo. Ella llora amargamente, mientras enfrenta sus temores. De la nada, Izana aparece y se para a su lado. Shirayuki lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- "¿A qué has venido?", le pregunta con cierto resentimiento.

\- "A abrazarte, como lo hago cada vez que has llorado por algo que te he dicho", le expreso con cierta dulzura.

\- "¿Acaso no te cansas de verme así?", ella le dijo un poco incrédula.

\- "No", le contesto con simpleza.

\- "Eres un sádico", ella le dijo entre lágrimas.

\- "Deja de decir estupideces y dime todas tus preocupaciones", le dijo, poniéndose frente a ella. Seguidamente la arrastró a su pecho. Él solo quería que lo dejara entrar en su mundo. Solo quería que se olvidara del anillo y comenzará a verlo a él. Ella sintió su calidez. Era tan agradable que no pudo resistirse. Lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad. Él sonrió.

\- "Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero ver morir a la persona que año sin poder hacer nada. No quiero quedarme atrás, deseando un futuro que jamás será. Es horrible", ella se escondió en su pecho. Él la abrazó con ternura. Una parte de él, sufría al verla y la otra, se regocijaba por tenerla indefensa entre sus brazos. De una manera extraña, le reconfortaba que Shirayuki se abriera así ante él. Era una señal de que era importante para ella.

\- "No podemos mirar el futuro, sin dejar nuestro pasado. No te pido que olviden a Zen. Solo quiero que tu tragedia no marque lo que viviste con él… ¿Si pudieras regresar al pasado, seguirás a Zen hasta Clarines, te enamorarías de él y tomaras su mano?", le dijo con un semblante comprensivo. Ella guardó silencio por un momento, mientras recordaba muchos de sus momentos con Zen.

\- "Nunca me he arrepentido de querer a Zen", ella le dijo más tranquila, al cabo de un buen rato. Él suspiró y la miró de frente.

\- "No puedo prometerte que, si te enamoras de nuevo, esa persona no morirá antes que tú. Sin embargo, si amas a esa persona y ella te corresponde, sé que vivirás diferentes aventuras, reirán juntos, aprenderán a conocerse y se apoyarán mutuamente. No es malo tener miedo, pero nunca debes dejar que sea más fuerte que tu esperanza", le dijo con un semblante cálido que jamás había visto. Por rara vez, su mirada profunda reflejaba algo más que altivez. Estaba llena de optimismo. Hipnotizada por este brillo, decide creer en él e inesperadamente, se quita la cadena en la cual llevaba su anillo.

\- "Quiero que lo guardes por mí", ella le dice con la voz entrecortada, mientras le entrega la cadena con el anillo. Él la mira sorprendido. No puede creer que lo que está viendo.

\- "¿Estás segura?", él le pregunta incrédulo, tras tomar la joya.

\- "Sí", le responde mientras se quita los residuos de las lágrimas con las manos, desordenadamente. Él guarda la joya en su bolsillo. Su corazón se siente ansioso.

\- "No te arrepentirás", le afirma con seguridad, aunque su corazón se siente ansioso. Ahora que se ha liberado de sus temores, no sabe lo que llegará a ocurrir. De alguna manera, anhela que ella corresponda sus sentimientos, sin embargo, sabe que estarán lejos por mucho tiempo y muchas cosas pueden suceder. Al fin de al cabo, ese anillo es lo único que los une y ahora que se lo ha entregado, ha dejado de ser la prometida de su hermano.

\- "No lo sé, pero si te equivocas, espero que estés ahí para consolarme", ella le dijo con tono bromista. Él sonríe discretamente, al saber que ella desea que aún esté en su vida.

\- "Si que eres atrevida, al pedirle a un Rey que sea tu paño de lágrimas", le dice con cierta altivez. Definitivamente, quería ser algo más que eso.

\- "Eres la persona más cercana que tengo por ahora en Clarines, pero prometo que en Lyrias y en Yuen me esforzaré para dejar de ser una carga para ti", ella le dice con un tono optimista. Él se irrita de inmediato, por la manera en la cual, ella ignora los efectos de sus palabras y termina llevando sus emociones de un lado para otro. Primero le dice que es especial y luego, que está ansiosa por reemplazarlos. Odia esta actitud desconsiderada. Al menos debería sentir cierto dólar, al quererse desprender de él. Acerca su rostro al de ella. Sus narices se rozan. Él se queda ahí, sin desviar la mirada. Ella no sabe que hacer, se mantiene a la expectativa de lo que haga Izana.

\- "Tonta", le dice lentamente, se separa de ella y se marcha para la casa.

\- "¿Tonta?", se pregunta extrañada.

\- "Sí. Hace poco te dije lo que espero de ti, pero al parecer ya lo has olvidado", le respondió de manera directa. "No lo repetiré", le dijo un poco molesto, mientras caminaba camino a la casa. Quería que ella reflexionara sobre sus palabras. Ella se queda pensando en sus últimas conversaciones. Ella recuerda que hace poco aclararon que ella no es una molestia para él y lo pendiente que debe estar de él. A su vez, se acordó que él le preguntó si era un hombre para ella. Lo cierto es que hasta la fecha no lo había visto de ese modo. Mira en dirección a Izana y nota que él se ha detenido y la está mirando, como si le estuviera insinuando que la está esperando. Por primera vez, ella nota que Izana es un hombre bastante atractivo y que muchas mujeres quisieran ser ella en ese momento. Ella está consciente que Izana, posiblemente, sea la persona que más se preocupaba por ella.

\- "No entiendo qué ganas al estar tan cerca de mí, pero quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí y estaré para ti cuando lo necesites", le dijo con determinación, mirándolo de frente. Él suspiró.

\- "No sigas cosas que no cumplirás y mejor entra a la casa. Se está haciendo tarde", la miró con recelo.

\- "¿Por qué dudas de mí?", le preguntó algo molesta por su incredulidad.

\- "¿Segura que estarás para lo que necesite? ... Soy un hombre muy difícil de complacer", le dice con malicia. Ella lo mira desconcertada. No entiende a qué se refiere. Él se aproxima a ella, como buen cazador al ver a su presa inmóvil. La toma de la cintura con fuerza y la mira de frente. -"Eres una mujer bonita"- le dijo con un tono intrigante y una mirada seductora. Mientras espera su respuesta, comenzó a llevarle sus cabellos detrás de la oreja. Ella mejor que nadie, sabe lo desgraciado que puede ser Izana cuando busca jugar con las personas. Entonces, lo mira fijamente, lleva sus manos hacia su rostro y apretuja sus mejillas.

\- "Izana, ya estás muy viejo, como para estar haciendo bromas, por ahí. Yo soy tu amiga y puedo entender que estas jugando, pero otra chica, puede malinterpretarte, así que por favor no te comportes así", le respondió de manera apacible. Él la mira desorientado. Nadie jamás, había osado a hacerle semejante cosa. Lo había puesto al nivel de un niño. Ella lo suelta. Él se carcajea de manera burlona. Ella era de lo más desubicada. Definitivamente, debía desarrollar una estrategia más agresiva para sacarla de su estado de calma. Sin embargo, eso lo dejaría para otro día. Ella se ha quitado su odioso anillo y eso por ahora, es más que suficiente.


	16. Chapter 16

Izana y Shirayuki regresaron a la ciudad. Ambos deberían prepararse para los actos protocolarios de inauguración de las actividades de exportación del complejo farmacéutico del sur. De acuerdo a sus tareas, ambos iban de un lado al otro. Izana debía asistir a diferentes reuniones con grandes comerciantes principalmente del exterior y Shirayuki debía preparar su partida en el laboratorio, junto con los investigadores de Lyrias y sus pupilos en el sur.

Después de intensas jornadas de trabajo, el día llegó. En medio de una gran celebración, el primer barco partió. Izana se veía realmente atractivo con sus vestimentas formales. Su porte altivo y galante robaban la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres. No era de menos. Posiblemente, era el partido más codiciado del momento. No solo era uno de los pocos reyes de la zona que quedaban solteros, sino que también era bastante famoso por su atractivo y encanto.

Varias casas interesadas en unir lazos matrimoniales con los Wistaria acudieron al evento. Izana lo sabía muy bien. Él mismo se había usado como gancho para promocionar la innovación en las actividades mercantiles del reino. Durante el banquete que ofreció en la residencia real, varios nobles extranjeros le presentaron a sus hijas. Algunas eran bastante guapas, pero no eran la persona a quien él estaba esperando. Al cabo de un rato, admiró de lejos, la humilde entrada de Shirayuki, quien de por sí, sobresalía por su hermosa cabellera pelirroja, la cual, contrastaba muy bien con un vestido azul que él había escogido especialmente para ella.

Para su sorpresa, su llegada causó cierta conmoción. Al ser responsable del proyecto, se había vuelto bastante popular por su ingenio y su capacidad de negociación. Varios nobles estaban interesados en escuchar sus opiniones sobre cómo podrían expandir sus negocios, pero algunos, también estaban interesados en que tomara la mano de uno de sus hijos. Al inicio, Shirayuki se abrumó con tanta atención, pero luego, la sobrellevo bastante bien. Izana la miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando, le sonreía como señal de complacencia. Shirayuki le respondía como una sonrisa que no hacía nada más que poner más bobos a los hombres que la rodeaban.

Justo cuando Izana se preparaba para irla a saludarla, Yu vestido con un traje formal de de su país interfiere en su camino.

\- "Al parecer, todos quieren a Shirayuki", Yuen le dijo a Izana con un tono burlón.

\- "No es de menos. Gracias a ella, han encontrado oportunidades de negocios que jamás se imaginaron", le respondió Izana con seriedad.

\- "¿Alguna vez pensaste que Shirayuki sería tu amuleto de la suerte para apaciguar tu relación con la nobleza?", le preguntó Yu con un tono intrigante. Efectivamente, el funcionamiento del complejo industrial estaba generando un mayor dinamismo en la economía del país y gracias a ello, la tensión entre los nobles empresarios y la corona estaba bajando. En el norte, había muchas expectativas sobre el desarrollo industrial que podrían derivarse de la visita de Shirayuki y la introducción de nueva tecnología.

\- "No", Izana le respondió tras verla por un buen tiempo. Yu advierte que le está diciendo la verdad.

\- "¿Qué harás si Shirayuki acepta irse conmigo a Yuen?", le pregunto con un tono intrigante.

\- "Nada. Solo esperaré su regreso. Shirayuki hablamos sobre el tema y acordamos que viajara a Yuen, como una empleada de Clarines", le respondió de manera cortante. Yu se carcajeó de inmediato.

\- "Siempre quieres tener todo bajo tu control", le dijo con un tono irónico.

\- "Son un Rey y espero que nunca se te olvide eso", lo miró con un tono desafiante y se fue. Yu se quedó en su lugar bebiendo su copa de vino. Shirayuki perseguía con su mirada a Izana, de manera cautelosa. De alguna manera, no quería salir de su rango visual. Izana la tenía bailando sobre su mano. Sin embargo, estaba tan absorto en sus emociones que ni lo había notado. Él la saludo cortésmente. Al tenerlo cerca, la expresión de Shirayuki cambió. Se veía tan feliz y radiante. Mientras hablaban con el resto, ellos se miraban de vez en cuando y sonreían, como unos perfectos cómplices. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

Intrigado por su comportamiento se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shirayuki y sin titubear, le pidió que bailara con él. De inmediato, ella vio a Izana. Con un semblante serio, él asintió. A pesar de sus celos, no tenía otra opción. Mientras bailaban, Yu observaba la manera en la cual, Izana los vigilaba a lo lejos. Sin lugar a dudas, lo había provocado. Shirayuki estaba más concentrada en bailar adecuadamente. A pesar de que le gustaba, nunca fue buena con las danzas elegantes. De pronto, Yu sintió que Shirayuki lo pateo. Ella lo miró apenada y él no pudo evitar, sonreír. Ella era tan inocente. En ese momento que admiró de cerca su rostro y cuello, noto que no llevaba la cadena con su anillo de compromiso.

\- "¿Por qué ahora no has traído tu anillo?", le pregunto con franqueza.

\- "Lo he devuelto", ella le respondió con seriedad. Yu guardó silencio para ocultar su sorpresa y a cambio, introdujo pasos complicados en el baile.

\- "¿Has considerado salir con alguien?", él le preguntó con malicia al cabo de un rato. Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

\- "No", le respondió de manera tajante.

\- "¿Te gusta Izana?", le preguntó sin tapujos.

\- "Por supuesto que no", respondió Shirayuki de manera escandalosa, pero a la vez discreta, mientras seguían bailando.

\- "No te creo. Lo sigues con la mirada con frecuencia, sonríes cuando te das cuenta que está cerca y ahora que te pregunto por sus sentimientos, tu pulso se acelera", le dijo con un tono intrigante. Ella se ruborizó, inevitablemente.

\- "Él es una persona bastante importante", le dijo apenada con un tono cortante. Desde lejos, Izana notó su cambio de expresión y de manera disimulada llegó a su rescate. Él solicito su mano para bailar. Shirayuki se sintió aliviada al verlo. Yu le cedió a su compañera y desde lejos, vio la manera en cómo ella se apoyaba en el pecho de Izana, mientras bailaban una pieza romántica. Todos los presentes los veían estupefactos. Bailaba como si se tratarse de su prometida. Sin embargo, todos sabían que no lo era. Al terminar la pieza, Izana le pidió que lo acompañara durante sus charlas. Ella lo siguió. Durante las conversaciones, salieron aspectos problemas con unos fármacos que ella podría estudiar durante su estancia en Lyrias. Izana se mostró complacido con su dedicación y al cierre de la cena, se ofreció a llevarla a la residencia científica. Aprovechando que Yu, aún estaba ahí, se fue con ellos en el carruaje real. Yu notó el descontento de Izana con su presencia. Sin embargo, no le importó en lo más mínimo. En vez de contenerse, le dijo a Shirayuki varios halagos. Izana solo los miraba de reojo. Al llegar, Shirayuki quiso ser la primera en entrar, pero Izana le pidió que se quedara un poco más de tiempo. Yu entendió la indirecta e ingreso a la residencia.

\- "Mañana me iré a la capital", Izana le dijo a secas, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sabía que eso significaba que, desde ese momento en adelante, no se verían cara a cara por cierto tiempo.

\- "Buen viaje", ella le dijo con seriedad. Él se carcajeo.

\- "Pensé que al menos podrías ser un poco más cariñosa", le dijo con un tono irónico, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella se sonrojó y lo vio fijamente con su clásica inocencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- "Por favor prométeme que nos estaremos escribiendo", le dijo con un tono bastante tierno. Izana aún no podía creer lo que su mejilla había sentido. De inmediato, él la abrazo.

\- "Por supuesto. No dejaré que nuestra cercanía vuelva a arruinarse de nuevo", le dijo con determinación. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que le había costado llegar a ese punto. Ella sonrió.

\- "Yo también me esforzaré", le dijo sonriente y luego entró a la casa. Yú los observaba desde una de las ventanas. Él no aprobaba la manera en la cual Izana trataba a Shirayuki. Al tratarla de manera tan gentil, solo haría que ella dependiera más de él, pero jamás tomaría responsabilidad. Él no se casaría con ella.


	17. Chapter 17

Han pasado unas semanas después de que Izana regresó a la capital. Shirayuki se prepara para irse a Lyrias, junto con Yu. Sus estudiantes en el sur y los investigadores del norte han fortalecido sus vínculos de trabajo y gracias a ello, han logrado trabajar en nuevas fórmulas. Agradecidos con el trabajo de Shirayuki, le organizan una despedida. Ella no puede evitar llorar por todo lo vivido. El sur le ha devuelto la esperanza de seguir adelante. Al final, promete que regresará.

En el camino a Lyrias, Yu y Shirayuki desarrollan su plan de trabajo para un año y medio en Lyrias. A partir de un estudio más especializado de la flora sureña y la combinación de sus propiedades medicinales con la del resto del país, buscarán alternativas para mejorar la efectividad de la prevención y el tratamiento de diferentes enfermedades humanas. Luego, ellos irán a Yuen para que Shirayuki adquiera conocimientos básicos sobre la medicina oriental.

En Lyrias, Garrack los recibe con mucha calidez, al igual que otros ex colegas. Sin muchos preámbulos, ella los lleva al laboratorio en donde estarán trabajando. Por órdenes de Izana, ellos incluso tendrán su propio invernadero. Él incluso le mando una carta de bienvenida a la ciudad. Un tanto conmovida por el detalle, ella le corresponde su carta, contándole detalles sobre el camino y su futuro plan de trabajo. A partir de ese entonces, se intercambian cartas de manera continua. Ella mantiene su palabra de contarle varios detalles sobre su vida cotidiana, incluyendo, sus aprendizajes con Yu y sus aventuras. En cambio, él le cuenta sobre sus platillos favoritos, los libros que ha leído o alguna vivencia del pasado, relacionado con algo que ella ha vivido recientemente. Con cada carta, se conocen un poco más.

Inesperadamente, Izana es un sujeto más agradable de lo que hubiera pensado cuando lo vio por primera vez. Detrás de su altivez, se esconde un hombre que aprende día a día; y realmente se preocupa por ser un buen gobernante. Además, es una persona a quien le cuesta lidiar con sus emociones más personales. No le agrada esperar por sus cartas o saber que Yu se hace cada vez más cercano a ella. En el fondo, es como un niño solitario que se comporta de manera posesiva con sus personas cercanas. Suele ocultar sus celos, con una gélida indiferencia. Además, es extremadamente protector hasta el punto de volverse un controlador empedernido. Es todo un caso. Sin embargo, no puede negar que ha monopolizado su atención de una manera que nunca imaginó.

Ella espera cada carta con mucha ilusión. Garrack lo nota y de alguna manera, se alegra que Shirayuki se interese por un hombre, después de la trágica muerte de Zen. Sin embargo, le intriga que el emisor sea Izana. Por su parte, Yu mantiene una postura más extrema. Le desagrada por completo que Izana y Shirayuki se escriban con tanta frecuencia. Para él, esa cercanía no les hará ningún bien. Solo terminará dañándolos, en la medida que los conduzca a un enamoramiento sin futuro. En ese sentido, Yu está empecinado en que ella solo se dedique a trabajar y aumenta con frecuencia la intensidad del trabajo. Al paso de varios meses, Shirayuki tiene poco tiempo para comer y dormir. Rara vez sale con sus colegas. Ella se esfuerza notablemente por seguir el calendario de trabajo de Yuen. Sin embargo, encuentra unos minutos para intercambiarse cartas con Izana. Yu lo sabe y no le agrada. Ella está cada vez más enganchada con las cartas.

Desagradado por su cercanía con Izana, Yu decide hablar con ella, para según él, abrirle los ojos. Tras una intensa jornada de trabajo, él la invita a tomar un poco de licor. Ella acepta. Mientras esperan por sus bebidas, Yu le pregunta:

\- "Izana y tú se escriben con bastante frecuencia. ¿Cuál es su relación?", Yu le preguntó con seriedad. Ella se desconcertó por la pregunta.

\- "Solo somo amigos"

\- "¿Amigos?", él le expreso con ironía.

\- "Si", le afirmó sin titubeos.

\- "¿Qué crees que pasará con esa amistad cuando Izana encuentre una Reina?", le pregunta con una mirada intrigante.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?", ella le pregunta con inocencia.

\- "¿Qué pensarías tú si supieras que Zen le enviaba cartas a una mujer como las que Izana te manda a ti?", le preguntó con un semblante inquisidor. De inmediato, reflexionó sobre la situación. "Te molestaría, ¿cierto?... No te agradaría saber que él tiene a alguien especial distinto a ti", él continuó de manera intrigante.

\- "Probablemente", ella le respondió con una mirada pensativa.

\- "Entonces, es natural que Izana con tal de no desagradar a su Reina, opté por hacerte a un lado, ¿cierto?", él le expresa con seguridad. Ella lo miró fijamente. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Recordó sus encuentros recientes con Izana y definivamente, su relación podría entenderse como algo que va más allá de una amistad. Nunca lo había querido reconocer, porque simplemente era más cómodo disfrutar de su cercanía que analizar cuán apropiada o no era. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, Izana se comprometería y casaría. Debe hacerlo para perpetuar su linaje. Cuando eso sucedería, lo más seguro es que su relación cambiaría hasta probablemente, convertirse en unos extraños, únicamente unidos por un lazo laboral.

\- "Puede ser", ella le dijo, después de un rato, con la voz apagada hasta cierto punto. Ella terminó de un solo trago su bebida. Definitivamente, no le agradaba la idea de que ser una extraña para Izana. Él en realidad, era alguien importante para ella.

\- "¿Entonces, a dónde crees que te llevará esa amistad cuando Izana decida hacerte a un lado?", le pregunta con un tono más comprensivo. Ella lo mira con un poco de angustia. Solo se imagina que se sentirá como cuando perdió a Zen, con la única diferencia, que Izana seguiría vivo.

\- "No lo sé", le dijo con tristeza.

\- "Shirayuki, debes olvidarte de Izana. Él está un mundo diferente al tuyo. Tu mundo son personas como yo que viven para la ciencia", Yu le dice con calidez. Ella lo observa fijamente. No puede negar que tiene razón. Sin embargo, Izana ha creado un mundo para los dos. Por alguna razón que no entiende no quiere dejarlo ir. A diferencia de Zen, él está vivo.

\- "No quiero olvidarme de Izana", ella le responde con la voz entre quebrada.

\- "¿Por qué?", él le pregunta con una mirada desafiante. Él no esperaba encontrarse con esa resistencia.

\- "Él es importante para mí", ella le responde con firmeza.

\- "¿Por qué es el hermano de Zen y prometiste cuidarlo?", él le contesta con ironía.

\- "No… Fue así al inicio, pero ahora es diferente", ella le responde con sinceridad. Él se sorprende, aunque muy en el fondo, sospechaba que algo había cambiado en ella, después de ver la manera en cómo intercambiaban miradas durante la fiesta en el sur.

\- "¿Cómo es ahora, Shirayuki?", él le pregunta con interés y aprovecha la ocasión para pedir otra ronda. Ella recuerda a Izana y parte de sus interacciones.

\- "No lo sé. Simplemente sé que es importante", ella le responde con impotencia. El mesero lleva sus bebidas.

\- "¿Qué sentirías si en la próxima carta, él te dice que va a casarse?", él le pregunta con malicia. Ella lo mira sorprendida. Su corazón comienza a doler. Ella definitivamente no estaba preparada para recibir una noticia de ese calibre de manera tan improvisada. Ella bebe su trago rápidamente, mientras piensa su respuesta. En un primer momento, pensó que se alegraría, pero lo cierto, es su corazón duele aún más cuando lo mira tomado de la mano con otra mujer.

\- "No lo sé", ella le responde al cabo de un rato, cabizbaja. Un poco borracha, ella se recuesta sobre la mesa. Él nota que es posible que sus palabras hayan tenido el efecto que quería evitar a toda costa.

\- "Shirayuki, ¿qué significa Izana para ti? ¿Por qué es tan importante?", él le pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera ver a través de su alma. Ella cierra los ojos y recuerda a Izana.

\- "Él es todo y nada a la vez. Está y no está. Rara vez nos vemos, pero cuando vemos, de una manera u otra, él se acerca a mí y me protege como alguien realmente valioso. Él me hace recordar la manera en cómo me sentía cuando estaba con Zen, pero sé muy bien que no es él. Izana es alguien muy diferente. Es calculador y travieso. Odia no salirse con la suya. Es cortés pero a la ver cortante. Aunque no lo parezca le gusta reír. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora, cuando lo hace de manera auténtica. De lejos, sus ojos son inexpresivos y gélidos, pero de cerca, son tan profundos que puedes perderte en ellos", ella suspira. Su mirada parece perdida. Yu la mira con asombro y decepción.

\- "Te enamoraste de Izana, ¿cierto?", él le expresa con seriedad.

\- "No lo sé", ella le responde pensativa.

\- "Shirayuki, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que amas a Izana", él continúa con un semblante serio. Ella se sienta adecuadamente sobre su silla y pide una ronda más.

\- "Yo no puedo amar a Izana", le afirma con seguridad.

\- "¿Por qué?", él le pregunta con un tono desafiante.

\- "No puedo hacerle eso a Zen", le dice con la voz entrecortada.

\- "Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de acercarte tanto a Izana. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Lo único que puedes hacer es olvidarte de él. Ya te lo dije", él le expresa con tranquilidad. Le llevan sus tragos. Shirayuki lo bebe de inmediato.

\- "¿Cómo me olvido de Izana?", ella le pregunta de manera inocente.

\- "Puedes escapar conmigo a Yuen. En un país lejano, sin la posibilidad de escribirle, conocerás a nuevas personas, aprenderás a querer a otras y poco a poco, lo que sientes por él, quedará en el pasado", le expresa con cierta calidez y le toma la mano.

\- "¿Por qué harías eso por mí?, ella le pregunta de manera directa. Su cabeza se tambalea.

\- "Por qué creo que es lo mejor para ti e Izana", él le responde con sinceridad. Shirayuki no puede vivir con la culpa de haber sustituido a Zen por su hermano mayor. Izana solo sufrirá al saber que Shirayuki lo corresponde, pero no puede amarlo libremente por el recuerdo de Zen. Aunque superen este impase, ellos no se casarán, por su diferencia de estatus social.

\- "¿Por qué sería lo mejor para Izana?", ella le pregunta mareada, por su evidente estado de ebriedad.

\- "Tú no eres una mujer apropiada para él. Tus sentimientos solo lo harían sentir incómodo", él le responde sin dudar. Necesita darle esta respuesta para que ella se aleje de él.

\- "Quiero ir a casa", ella se pone de pie. Él se sorprende por su repentina decisión. Rápidamente paga la cuenta y la sigue. Ella mantiene el equilibrio con mucha dificultad. En el camino, Shirayuki no deja de mirar el cielo, como si estuviera esperando una señal. Ambos no dicen nada. Yuen la deja en su alcoba. Ella agradece sus atenciones y se despiden. Yu se marcha, preguntándose si al siguiente día, Shirayuki recordará su conversación o no.

En su alcoba, Shirayuki se acuesta sobre su cama y en lo que conciliar el sueño, piensa en qué debería hacer con sus sentimientos. Aun le cuesta trabajo aceptar que Izana es tan importante para ella, como lo fue Zen. ¿Qué diría Zen? ¿Qué diría Izana? ¿Por qué se siente tan confundida? Es odioso no saber qué sentir. Pensó que enamorarse de nuevo, sería bueno y necesario; pero ahora, cree que tal vez, no tanto.


	18. Chapter 18

En la capital, Izana trabaja arduamente para reducir las tensiones con los nobles y promover una mayor equidad. El proyecto farmacéutico le ha ayudado bastante, pero aún tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Entre tantas preocupaciones, las cartas de Shirayuki siempre son oportunas. Él se divierte con sus narraciones y la agrada la manera en la cual Shirayuki cada vez, escribe un poco más. Sin embargo, le inquieta su proximidad con Yu. Ella lo menciona con frecuencia y casi todas las veces, habla de su genialidad. Él no puede olvidar las intenciones de Yu. No sabe hasta dónde Shirayuki las tiene claras y si las tuviera, qué pensará ella al respecto. Shirayuki puede enamorarse de cualquier persona. A diferencia de Yu, él no puede estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Tampoco puede ir a Lyrias así por así; y olvidarse de sus obligaciones. Esa situación realmente es mucho más incómoda de lo que se imaginó. La extraña y tiene una necesidad de hacerle sentir que está presente.

Semanas más tarde, esta necesidad crece cuando recibe una carta de Shirayuki en donde solamente escribe: "Quiero verte". ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza cuando escribió eso? ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Habrá sucedido algo? Está bastante inquieto. Su asistente nota su preocupación. Él sabe que está relacionado con la carta que acaba de recibir de Shirayuki. Sabiendo que él no irá a Lyrias, solo para solventar sus asuntos con una mujer, por más que quiera y lo necesite, le propone que realice una visita al Norte, en el marco de la cual lleve a cabo reuniones con la nobleza, tenga audiencias con inversionistas de países vecinos y vea a su madre. En el camino al Norte, será inevitable que pase por Lyrias. Izana está de acuerdo y le indica a su asistente que proceda con los preparativos. Él mantiene su visita en secreto de Shirayuki. Es mejor así. Un buen rey no puede actuar conforme a los caprichos de una mujer.

En Lyrias, Shirayuki actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Alega que recuerda nada de la conversación con Yú, por su estado de ebriedad. Sin embargo, es mentira. Ella tiene muy presentes sus sentimientos por Izana, hasta el punto que no le ha vuelto a escribir. Piensa más a menudo en él, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus manos. Cada vez que lo recuerda, su corazón se agita, pero a la vez, la invade la culpa. A menudo se pregunta si está bien guardar esos sentimientos por el hermano de su ex prometido. Su mente y corazón están hechos un lío. No sabe qué haría si viera a Izana. Menos mal que ambos están bastante lejos.

Yu nota que su intercambio de cartas se ha suspendido. Eso lo satisface, a medidas. Ahora que ella está consciente de sus sentimientos, no sabe que es capaz de hacer. ¿Huirá de ellos o los enfrentará? Es bastante complicado, saberlo cuando ella finge que no pasa nada. Aunque ella trabaja con esmero, él sabe que algo le pasa. Su mirada luce perturbada. Aunque se muere por interrogarla, sabe que seguramente quiere encontrar una respuesta por sí misma.

Una noche de invierno, cuando el cielo estaba notablemente frío y el clima estaba más frío que nunca, Shirayuki decide enfrentar de una vez por todas su confusión y sin avisarle a nadie, se fue a la colina a donde Zen le propuso matrimonio. Hasta ese momento, no había tenido el valor para ir de nuevo. Era un lugar que le traía demasiados recuerdos. En medio del frío, ella vio las montañas a lo lejos y dijo con claridad: "Zen. Sé que no es justo para ti, pero lenta e inevitablemente, me enamoré de tu hermano. Lo siento". Seguidamente, lloró amargamente. El viento secó sus lágrimas. Ella continuó: "De verdad, lo siento… Nunca quise traicionar tu recuerdo de esa forma… Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él… Espero que puedas perdonarme". Triste y con un sentimiento de culpa terrible, se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol. Mientras veía un oscuro infinito, se quedó dormida, sin darse cuenta.

Al siguiente día, todos en el laboratorio se angustiaron por la ausencia de Shirayuki. Ella siempre era una persona muy cumplida. Inquieto por su actitud de los últimos días, él fue a buscarla a su habitación. Estaba sin llave. Su cama estaba ordenada, pero la vela de su alcoba estaba derretida por completo, es decir que estuvo encendida hasta agotarse. ¿Será que ella salió en medio de la noche? ¿Dónde se habría metido? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue a los diferentes laboratorios y a las bibliotecas. Nadie la había visto. Angustiado, le preguntó a los guardias por su paradero. Ellos afirmaron no haberla visto. Histérico dijo que era imposible que alguien se esfumara y les pidió que revisaran las anotaciones de los guardias del turno de la noche. En el libro, ellos confirmaron que Shirayuki había salido, pero no había regresado. ¿Acaso había huido? No. Era imposible. Ella no se iría sin decirle nada. ¿Dónde había ido en medio de la ola de frío?

Con una calma inquietante, Yu buscó a Garrack y la puso al tanto de la situación. En el fondo, él se culpaba por haberla presionado a reconocer sus sentimientos. Garrack le pidió que no se angustiara. Seguramente, Shirayuki salió a encontrarse consigo misma y volvería pronto. Yu no podía aceptar esa resolución y se fue a buscarla a los lugares que ella frecuentaba en la ciudad. Nadie sabía nada. En ese sentido, dedujo que se había ido al campo. En ese sentido, su situación podría ser peor de lo que se imaginaba.

En la montaña, Shirayuki despertó con el calor de los rayos del sol. Durante ese tiempo, ella había soñado que se había reencontrado con Zen. Él admiraba cuanto le había crecido el cabello durante ese tiempo. Además, le preguntó cuán difícil había sido lidiar con Izana. Al respecto, Shirayuki indicó que en realidad, él se había portado muy bien con ella, hasta el punto de hacerle recordar lo que significa amar a alguien. Zen simplemente le expreso que Izana era persona genial a quien él seguiría al final del mundo. Estaría muy contento si Shirayuki pudiera acompañarlo en su lugar. Por el sentimiento de nostalgia, ella no pudo evitar llorar. Sin lugar a dudas, Zen no le perdonaría vivir con culpa de seguir adelante. En realidad, había olvidado lo genial que era.

Al limpiarse la cara, se dio cuenta que su piel estaba muy fría. Aún podía moverse pese al frío. Su ropa la había abrigado bastante bien. Sin embargo, sabía que no resistiría mucho. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Con dificultad, se puso de pie y a duras penas alcanzó a llegar al palacio, en pie. Los guardias de la puerta principal se asustaron al verla en tan malas condiciones. Estaba tan fría como un tempano y su rostro estaba pálido. Ella se movía con dificultad. Sin lugar a dudas, tenía síntomas de hipotermia. Ellos la llevaron a la enfermería y avisaron a Yu sobre su regreso. Él fue a verla de inmediato. Al verla solo con unas quemaduras por el frío, se tranquilizó y solo le dijo con seriedad: "Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así mientras esté cerca de ti".

Mientras iba camino a su alcoba, Yu se encontró ni más de menos con Izana. Él justo acaba de llegar. Se quedaría unos días en Lyrias, en su paso rumbo al Norte.


	19. Chapter 19

A plena tarde, Yu se encontró a Izana. Nunca pensó verlo en Lyrias y mucho menos, en un momento tan crítico. Irritado por toda la situación, dejó la diplomacia a un lado y le preguntó a secas: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Izana se sorprendió por su extraña rudeza y le dijo: "Solo estoy de paso". Yú refunfuñó y pensaba irse, cuando Izana lo tomó del brazo y le dijo con tono desafiante: "¿Por qué te molesta verme?". Yú lo miro fijamente. Ni él mismo sabía porque estaba tan molesto. Él se soltó y le dijo un poco alterado: "Shirayuki está en la enfermería. Dije algo que no debería y pasó la noche en las montañas a temperaturas bajo cero". Izana se asombró con su confesión. Él lo soltó y se limitó a decirle: "Hablaremos más tarde".

Con una aparente calma, fue a la enfermería, de inmediato. Su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Qué había sucedido? Al verla descansando con un semblante apacible, se quedó más tranquilo. El médico de turno se admiró al verlo. Lo saludo apropiadamente y le brindó su diagnóstico. Ella tenía síntomas de hipotermia, pero la situación no era tan grave, gracias a que fue a las montañas con la ropa apropiada. Tenía unas cuentas quemaduras en la piel, pero recuperaría la movilidad en sus músculos dentro de poco. Izana se dio por enterado y se marchó a la oficina de Garrack. Debía retomar los asuntos laborales programados.

En la noche, fue a visitarla de nuevo. Ella estaba despierta. Se sorprendió al verlo. Él la miraba seriamente. Ella le corresponde la mirada y le dice sonriente: "No esperaba que vinieras y mucho menos que me encontraras en tal estado". Él le dice: "¿En qué estabas pensando?". Ella piensa que se refiere a su carta. Ella le responde con cierta vergüenza: "En muchas cosas. Bebí demasiado y en ese momento, pensé que solo quería verte para decírtelas". Él toma asiento y le pregunta con enfado: "¿Por qué fuiste a la montaña a plena noche durante una oleada de frío?". Ella mira hacia la ventana de la habitación y le dice: "Necesitaba decirle a Zen que encontré a una persona importante para mí, en el lugar que prometí ser su esposa y pedirle que me perdone por seguir adelante". Él la mira incrédulo. Nunca se imaginó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto. Su corazón no estaba preparado para escuchar la identidad de esa persona. Una parte de sí, temía que fuera Yu. Él y ella tenían varios intereses en común y en los últimos meses habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Él solo le dijo: "Entiendo. Descansa". Seguidamente, él se marchó. Ella suspiró. No sabía si confesarle sus sentimientos o no. Sabía que era especial para él, pero no sabía de qué manera.

En su habitación, Yu pensaba sobre lo iba a hacer con Izana en Lyrias. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, él debía conocer los sentimientos de Shirayuki. El saber que se corresponden solo les traería desgracia. Él lo sabía muy bien. Yu, es el primer hijo del Rey de Yuen, pero renunció a convertirse en su sucesor para poder viajar por el mundo y desarrollarse como médico. Su familia y amistades rechazaron su decisión y lo exiliaron por un tiempo. Izana es uno de los pocos amigos de infancia que a pesar de que perdió su embestidura real, lo trata como si nada hubiera pasado. En ese sentido, sabe mejor que nadie sabe cuán genial puede ser Izana. Sin embargo, conoce el peso de la sucesión y lo difícil que puede resultar conciliarlo con deseos individuales. Al inicio, solo quería estar con Shirayuki por su pasión por la ciencia, luego quería alejarla de Izana para protegerlos a ambos de un sufrimiento como el que él paso, pero mientras ella estaba perdida, solo pensó en qué haría sin ella.

Al día siguiente, Yu fue a visitar a Shirayuki. Izana los encontró juntos. Al ver la familiaridad con la cual se trataban, sintió celos. Irritado, les dijo con ironía: "¿Acaso interrumpo algo?". Shurayuki lo miró angustiada. Yu comprendió rápidamente el ambiente, la tomó de la mano, la acarició con gentileza, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo: "Regresaré pronto". Izana notó tu gesto de afecto y le dijo con frialdad: "No es necesario. Yo soy el que se marcha". De inmediato, salió de la habitación ¿Él era su persona importante? ¿Quería verlo para contarle sobre esto? Se sentía tan estúpido, por haberse ilusionado por su carta. Estaba cansado de tener sentimientos tan confusos.

En su habitación, Shirayuki se soltó y lo miró perturbada por lo que diría Izana. Yú le dijo con un tono intrigante: "¿Acaso le dirás tus sentimientos? ¿Qué harás cuando él te diga que no te ama?". Ella bajo la mirada. Definitivamente, no tenía idea qué sucedería si confesaba sus sentimientos, sin embargo, había decido enfrentarlos de manera apropiada. En ese sentido, ella lo miró a los ojos y sin darle explicaciones, se levantó y corrió en busca de Izana. Aún le costaba moverse. Sin embargo, sentía que debía aclarar ese mal entendido, antes de lamentarlo.

\- "Espera. No es lo que piensas", ella le dijo casi sin aliento cuando lo vio en el pasillo. Él se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, al punto que dejó de caminar.

\- "Shirayuki regresa a tu alcoba. Debes descansar", le dijo de manera distante.

\- "No me iré hasta que me escuches", ella le dijo alterada. Él estaba cansado de bailar al son de sus caprichos. Él se dio la vuelta.

\- "He dicho que regreses", le dijo con altives y una mirada de desprecio. Ella se quedó inmóvil ante esa posición. Él retomó la marcha, hasta que sintió que una mano sostenía la suya. Shirayuki lo desobedeció de nuevo y había corrido con tal de tomar su mano. Él arrojó su mano a un lado. No caería en su trampa de nuevo.

\- "No me iré hasta que me escuches", ella le dijo con la voz entrecortada. Posiblemente, no fuera el mejor momento, pero debía ser valiente. Necesitaba decirle sus sentimientos. "Sé que puede parecerte raro, pero ahora que lo sé, ya no puedo callarme. Me he enamorado de ti", le dijo sin titubeos.


	20. Chapter 20

Izana no podía creer lo que había escuchado recién "Me he enamorado de ti". Impertérrito, se dio la vuelta y la miró de frente. Ella lo miraba directo a los ojos como siempre. Aunque estaba inusualmente nerviosa. Al notar su silencio, ella le dijo con cierta resignación: "Ahora que lo sabes, puedes dejar de hablarme. Lo entenderé".

Sin decirle nada, él se aproximó a ella. Su corazón latía como nunca. Justo cuando estaba por renunciar a ese problemático amor, ella viene con una noticia que lo cambia todo. Ella lo ama y se lo ha dicho, a pesar de todo. Fue a la montaña por él. Ahora más que nunca, no puede quedarse sin hacer nada. Finalmente, puede hacer lo que tanto había añorado. En un abrir y cerrar de dejas, lleva su boca a la suya y la besa, como lo había querido hacer hace mucho.

Al cabo de un rato, ella se aleja de él, desconcertada. ¿Acaso, él también la ama o estará bromeando? Ella está bastante sonrojada. No se esperaba semejante acercamiento. Él se acerca de nuevo para retomar en lo que estaban, pero ella se niega. Él la mira con inquietud. Tras ver que sus ojos brillan como nunca, entiende lo que sucede. Ella espera una respuesta. Él se muere por hacerla esperar y torturarla, como compensación por todo lo que él ha sufrido.

En ese sentido, solo se pone a reír con una dulzura que rara vez le había visto. La carga entre sus brazos y la lleva a la enfermería. Al verlos entrar, el personal se va. Shirayuki se muere de la vergüenza. Él la deja sobre la cama, le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide con una sonrisa extrañamente cálida.

Ella se siente ansiosa por escuchar el significado de ese beso y la respuesta a su confesión. ¿Acaso está pensando en irse sin decirle nada? Ella dispuesta a seguirlo, cuando él le dice sin verla directamente: "Por ahora guarda reposo. Más tarde retomaremos esta conversación". Ella se queda quieta. Quizá él necesite pensar las cosas. Angustiada, se mete debajo de la cobija, torturándose por lo que pasaría. Izana la mira de reojo, desde la puerta y sonríe satisfecho. No le hará daño esperar un poco.

En sus reuniones siguientes, Izana parece ausente. Recuerda una y otra vez, la confesión de Shirayuki y su tan anhelado encuentro. Nunca esperó que ella se confesara. Si bien, siente una felicidad desconocida, le preocupa qué hará ahora que su amor es correspondido. Él es un rey, no puede relacionarse sentimentalmente con cualquier persona. Más por su situación. Todos están a la expectativa de quién será su futura esposa. Si bien, él está en la disposición de contraer matrimonio con alguien que no pertenezca a la nobleza, sabe que necesitarse casarse con alguien que le ayude a al menos generar cohesión entre la burguesía y la nobleza. Tras su reciente desempeño, Shirayuki no es una mala candidata, pero duda que ella quiera convertirse en reina. ¿Qué estaba esperando Shirayuki cuando le confesó sus sentimientos? ¿Hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar?

Tras terminar sus compromisos, Izana va a la enfermería a buscar a Shirayuki para retomar la conversación que quedó pendiente. Ella está ayudando al médico a tratar a unos pacientes en lugar de guardar reposo. En realidad, no puede quedarse quieta. Él la mira a lo lejos sin decir nada. Ella se inmuta de su presencia, hasta que uno de las enfermeras lo nota. Shirayuki se sonroja de inmediato y se pone bastante nerviosa. Él se aprovecha de la ocasión y le pregunta al médico si puede llevarse un momento a la paciente. Con resignación, el medico responde que sí, pero que procure que siempre permanezca abrigada y lejos de lugares fríos. De inmediato, él le pone su abrigo, la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la oficina que en ese momento hacía las veces de despacho real. Por indicaciones de Izana, Shirayuki toma asiento en un cómodo sillón, mientras él se va al ventanal, desde el cual se mira el jardín nevado. Uno de los empleados, les sirve bebidas calientes y se retira.

\- "¿Por qué me revelaste tus sentimientos? ¿Qué esperas de mí?", él le preguntó con elegancia, sin dirigirle la mirada. Nerviosa, bebe su té caliente mientras piensa su respuesta.

\- "No espero nada. Te dije mis sentimientos por impulso", le responde con seguridad. – "¿Por qué me besaste?", ella continua.

\- "Por impulso", él le responde de inmediato.

\- "¿Sientes por mi lo mismo que yo por tí?", ella le pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- "Es complicado decirlo", él le responde al cabo de un rato, con un semblante serio.

\- "¿Por qué?", ella le pregunta mirándolo con valentía. Podrían ser tantas respuestas. Una de ellas es que no la correspondiera o que era la prometida de su hermano.

\- "Porque soy un rey", le dice sin titubear, mirándola por primera vez, directamente durante el rato que llevaban hablando. Ella se sorprende con su respuesta, por más obvia que fuera, significa mucho. Su confesión era algo serio para él. No era un juego. Debía pensar en las implicaciones que tenía, desde su posición.

\- "Lo sé. Quiero que me des tu respuesta, siendo el rey que eres", ella le dice con firmeza, poniéndose de pie. Él la mira fijamente. En honor a su valentía, sería honesto. Con un porte elegante, va hacia ella.

\- "Estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo", le responde con un tono gentil. El corazón de Shirayuki late rápidamente.

\- "Yo también te amo", ella le responde nerviosa. Él le toma la mano.

\- "Quiero que estés a mi lado, pero no sé hasta dónde eso será posible", le dice con un tono melancólico. Ambos guardan silencio. Shirayuki recuerda las palabras de Yu. Izana no consideraría tener una relación seriamente con alguien que no fuera de la nobleza. Sin embargo, él tiene otros pensamientos. Para su sorpresa, él luego acaricia su rostro- "¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para tener una relación conmigo? ¿Aceptarías ser mi prometida? ¿Aceptarías cargar con el peso de ser mi Reina? ¿Aceptarías ser la madre del futuro Rey de Clarines?", él continua con seriedad.

Ella se asusta con esa declaración y se aleja. Izana sonríe con cierta tristeza. Él sabía que ella no aceptaría un futuro así. Ella nota su decepción. Al ver sus ojos entiende que no quiere rechazarlo. No quiere separarse de la persona que ama y mucho menos, si está vivo. Súbitamente, le roba un beso. Él se queda perplejo.

\- "Aunque aún no sé qué clase de futuro espero contigo, quiero estar a tu lado. Sé que es irresponsable de mi parte, pero déjame hacerte feliz", le expresa avergonzada.

\- "Entonces, solo acepta ser mi prometida", le dice con gentileza.

\- "No me dejas otro camino", le dijo con una sonrisa. Seguidamente, se besan.

Tras un largo beso, Izana abraza a Shirayuki. Definitivamente, no la quería dejar ir, pero no tenía otro remedio. Ella aún estaba convaleciente y debía llevarla a la enfermería. La llevó hasta su habitación y le dio un beso en la frente. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron. Shirayuki se apenó notablemente. Izana solo río y le dijo al oído: "Eres mi prometida. Solo espero que dejes de apenarte por pequeñas cosas como estas. De lo contrario, me costará hacer un poco más". Ella se escandaliza. ¿A qué se refería con algo más?. Él se va con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	21. Chapter 21

Tras dejar en su habitación a Shirayuki, Izana va a su habitación. Como rey, le preocupa la decisión de shirayuki. Ella aceptó ser su prometida, con tal de quedarse a su lado y hacerlo feliz. No por que fuera que algo que ella en realidad quisiera. Él mejor que nadie sabía que una corona se podía cargar con sentimientos tan débiles. Ella también lo sabe. Ella sabe que ha tomado una decisión irresponsable. Sin embargo, la decisión de Shirayuki lo tranquiliza a su vez, como hombre. La distancia puede ser perversa, más cuando hay pretendientes cerca. Al menos, el haberse comprometido con ella, le hace sentir menos incertidumbre. Solo falta ver cómo la nobleza tomara la noticia, especialmente aquella afanada por establecer vínculos sanguíneos con la familia real.

Al día siguiente, Shirayuki es dada de alta y regresa a sus labores. Su corazón se siente inquieto por todo lo que ha ocurrido. No puede creer que Izana corresponde sus sentimientos e incluso le ha propuesto que se casen y sea la madre de sus hijos. Mucho menos, cree que ella ha aceptado semejante responsabilidad. Cuando estaba con Zen, en algún momento, se preparó mentalmente sobre lo que significaba ser una princesa de Clarines. Sin embargo, nunca se había preguntado qué significa ser reina. ¿En qué menudo problema se había metido? Justo cuando sus preocupaciones le impedían trabajar con claridad, Yu aparece en el laboratorio. Él la llama a su oficina. Inquieta, lo sigue.

\- "¿Qué sucedió con Izana?", él le pregunta mirándola a los ojos, después de que cerró la puerta de su oficina. Ella guarda silencio. No sabe si contarle o no. Sin embargo, su mirada penetrante la termina de convencer.

\- "Le dije a Izana que estoy enamorada de él. Él también me ama y acordamos que sería su prometida", le responde con voz baja. Yu se sorprende con semejante noticia. Jamás pensó que Izana le haría esa proposición y mucho menos que ella la aceptara.

\- "¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?", él le pregunta con un tono intrigante.

\- "No lo sé", ella le responde preocupada. – "Sé que fue irresponsable aceptar un compromiso sin entender lo que implica, pero de verdad, no quiero que la persona que amo se muera sin saber lo que significa estar a su lado y hacerlo feliz", ella le responde con emotividad. Él entiende que el trauma de la muerte de Zen aún la persigue y quizá sea algo con lo que debe cargar para toda su vida.

\- "Eres tan ingenua. No tienes remedio", él se aproxima a ella y le acaricia en la cabeza, en señal de consuelo. Mientras tanto, piensa para sí que ha pasado lo que tanto temía. Izana se está aprovechando de los buenos sentimientos de Shirayuki para arrastrarla con él. Él le ofrece un té para que se calme. Ella la bebe y luego continúan su trabajo.

Durante el receso, Yu busca a Izana antes de que se marche de Lyrias. Él lo encuentra en su despacho. Sin tapujos, Yu le pregunta a Izana: "¿Estás seguro que tomar a Shirayuki como tu esposa es lo mejor?". Izana le responde sin verlo a los ojos: "No". Yu se molesta, se aproxima a él, lo mira de la manera desafiante y le dice: "Si no estás seguro, ¿por qué la metiste en ese problema?". Izana lo mira molesto por su cuestionamiento y le responde con firmeza: "Eso es algo que no discutiré contigo. Esta situación no nos concierne a mi prometida y a mí. Si no tienes nada más que tratar conmigo, por favor márchate". Yu se irrita con su respuesta y se va a su laboratorio. Por rara vez, no entiende lo que está pensado Izana.

En su despacho, Izana se tranquiliza y piensa que lo mejor es que Yu esté al tanto de su relación con Shirayuki, así pierde interés en ella. Definitivamente, le incomoda la cercanía entre Yu y Shirayuki. Será un dolor de cabeza tener una relación a distancia. Antes de irse de Lyrias, debe hablar con ella para hablar sobre cómo manejarán su relación de ahora en adelante. En ese sentido, busca un momento libre en su agenda y va a buscarla a la enfermería. Le avisan que le han dado el alta y seguramente, debe estar en el laboratorio.

Va al laboratorio y la encuentra ida en su trabajo. En realidad, ella ama sus quehaceres como científica. Sin lugar a dudas, ella se opondrá a dejar esa vida para dedicarse a asuntos más protocolarios. En realidad, su relación será cuesta arriba. Inquieto por su futuro, se aproxima a ella y la abraza por la espalda. Ella se asusta y cuando nota que es Izana, se sonroja notablemente. Él le dice al oído: "Vamos a un lugar más privado". Ella nota su semblante preocupado y le pide que vayan a su oficina. Aún no se acostumbra a tenerlo tan cerca. Sin embargo, sabe que los dos son personas adultas. Ya no es una adolescente como lo era cuando comenzó su relación con Zen.

\- "¿Te preocupa algo?", ella le dice con un tono comprensivo.

\- "¿Estás segura de que quieres ser mi prometida?", él le responde sin titubeos. Ella se sorprende. Él también está preocupado por eso.

\- "No", le responde sin vacilar. - "Aun no entiendo qué significa ser la prometida de un Rey y lo que deberé dejar en el camino. Sin embargo, sé adónde quiero llegar. Quiero estar a tu lado. Sé que es el único camino que tengo si quiero estar contigo con libertad", ella le responde con una mirada inquieta. De inmediato, él le da un beso en la mano.

\- "Entonces deberías verte más contenta", le expresa con un tono irónico. Ella se sonroja.

\- "Estoy feliz que correspondas mis sentimientos", ella le dice emocionada. Él se ríe. Él comparte esa alegría.

\- "Dame un beso", le pide con galantería. Ella se ruboriza aún más. Recuerda el momento en el que robo un beso. - "Me consta que puedes tomar la iniciativa", él continua con malicia. Ella sabe que la está molestando. Sin embargo, entiende que necesita esas muestras de cariño para sentirse más seguro. Ella se aproxima a él lentamente y lo besa con sutileza. Él la toma de la cintura y corresponde su gesto con mayor pasión. El pulso de los dos se ha disparado. Sus bocas se separan para dar un respiro. De inmediato, la abraza.

\- "¿Cuándo te vas?", ella le pregunta con interés.

\- "Mañana", le responde de inmediato. Ella la abraza con mayor fuerza. Él siente su nerviosismo y sonríe satisfecho. – "¿Me extrañarás?", le pregunta con galantería.

\- "Por supuesto", ella le responde con sinceridad, mientras se refugia en su pecho.

\- "Nos escribiremos cartas y nos volveremos a vuelvas a la capital", él le responde con calidez.

\- "Sí", ella le responde con cierta ilusión.

Tal como lo había dicho, Izana parte de Lyrias para seguir su visita al Norte. Al cabo de unos meses llega al castillo de su madre en el Norte. Él se quedará ahí por unos meses. Al verlo, su madre nota que algo en él ha cambiado. No solo tiene su cabello más largo, sino que también su semblante luce más amable. Tras actualizar su agenda, los oficiales del palacio le entregan una pileta de correspondencia que ha llegado para él durante los últimos meses. Tal como lo había indicado tras partir de Lyrias, ellos se la han guardado, en vez de reenviarlas a la capital.

Aunque él intenta ocultarlo, su madre nota que el recibió las cartas complacido. A su paso por diferentes asentamientos del Norte, él le escribió varias cartas a Shirayuki, pero dado que no se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para esperar a que llegara su respuesta, le pidió que se las mandara al castillo del Norte. Su madre observa la manera impaciente con la cual abre las cartas y ríe disimuladamente. Se veía misteriosamente feliz. Con disimulo, su madre nota que Shirayuki es quien ha mandado las notas. ¿Qué relación tendrá con Izana?

En su cena de bienvenida, su madre le introduce a varias mujeres atractivas. Todas proceden de una muy buena familia y tienen cualidades muy apreciadas por Izana. Ella está preocupada, por la soltería de su hijo. Sabe que la traición de Haki fue difícil de asimilar, especialmente, porque eran amigos desde la adolescencia. Sin embargo, cree que ya es tiempo de que encuentre a una pareja. No solo por las necesidades del Reino, sino que también por sus expectativas como madre. Ella tener nietos pronto y así, jugar con ellos, antes de hacerse más vieja.

Tal como le habían contado varios de sus amigos nobles, Izana mostraba poco interés en cualquier candidata. En un principio pensó que era por el vacío que su anterior prometida había dejado, pero tras el brillo de su mirada, ella sospechaba que era porque en realidad, alguien había ocupado un lugar que jamás pensó que daría.

En un momento en que Izana finalmente se quedó solo, su madre se acerca a él y le pregunta con franqueza: "¿Qué tan parecido las posibles yernas que he buscado para ti?". Él responde de manera cortés: "Son hermosas". Su madre lo mira fijamente: "Sin embargo, no te interesan". Él ríe en señal de acierto. Ella continua con un tono bromista: "¿Acaso una chica ha robado tu corazón?". Él ríe con malicia y le responde: "¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que sí?". Su madre se sorprende. Él nunca fue un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos. Al cabo de un rato, le responde con curiosidad: "Te pediría que me la presentaras de inmediato". Él le responde con un tono intrigante: "¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que ya la conoces?". Ella recuerda su expresión cuando recibió las cartas de Shirayuki y le responde: "Te preguntaría si es una pelirroja". Él la mira sorprendido. Su madre solo ríe al saber que lo ha descubierto. Ella lo mira con calidez y le responde con satisfacción: "Nadie en su sano juicio manda tantas cartas y nadie las recibe con tanta complacencia". Izana guarda silencio por un momento y luego le dice: "¿Crees que Zen me perdone por haberme enamorado de ella?". Su madre suspira y le responde con melancolía: "Siempre y cuando cuides de ella". Él la mira con una inusual preocupación y le dice: "Quiero, pero no el camino que nos espera. Quiero que sea mi esposa, pero no quiero quitarle el mundo que ella tanto quiere". Su madre lo mira satisfecha, le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice: "No es fácil amar a alguien, pero sé que encontraras una respuesta". Él sonríe con un poco de alivio y le dice: "¿Puedo asumir que aceptas nuestro compromiso?". Ella le responde: "Primero debo hablar con ella". Luego, se retira, antes de que Izana le diga algo. Él suspira, mientras mira su bebida. Sabía que su madre no sería tan fácil de convencer. Sin embargo, sabía que si Shirayuki en realidad lo amaba, la convencería. En el fondo, esperaba que así fuera.


	22. Chapter 22

En su paso por el Norte, Izana se reúne con diferentes burgueses y nobles. Sus expectativas con la familia real han mejorado, tras el desarrollo del complejo farmacéutico en el Sur y el ascenso de las exportaciones al exterior. Varios están a la espera de las innovaciones que pueda promover la casa real para figurar como inversores y expandir su cartera de negocios. En ese sentido, Izana convoca a diferentes científicos para que dentro de seis meses expongan propuestas de innovaciones tecnológicas en la capital. Una de ellas es Shirayuki. Ella se alegra con la noticia y le propone a Yu que presenten un proyecto juntos. Ellos pueden sugerir un proyecto que beneficie tanto al Reino de Clarines como al de Yuen. Ansioso, por envolverla en un mundo científico y alejarla de Izana, Yu acepta.

Mientras trabajan en el proyecto, Izana regresa a la capital y su madre se prepara para ir a Lyrias. Ella está ansiosa por reunirse con Shirayuki. Ella sabe que es buena chica. Sin embargo, le inquieta su relación con Izana. Si él le comento sobre su relación es porque va en serio. En ese sentido, debe tomar cartas en el asunto no solo como la madre de Izana, sino que también como la anterior Reina de Clarines.

Al cabo de unos días, ella llega a Lyrias y busca a Shirayuki. Los guardias la llevan a uno de los invernaderos. La joven pelirroja estaba observando unas de las plantas que usaría para el proyecto solicitado por Izana. Al cruzar miradas con su futura suegra, ambas se sienten incómoda de manera inevitable. Es la primera vez que se encuentran después de la muerte de Zen. Shirayuki intuye el motivo de la visita y le pide que la acompañe a tomar el té en una de las salas de estar más retiradas a las cuales tiene acceso. Shirayuki prepara unas infusiones especiales para la ocasión. Ella le guarda mucho aprecio por la manera tan cordial en la cual la trató cuando Zen le contó sobre su relación, a diferencia de Izana.

Mientras beben su té, hablan de su estado de salud, el desempeño de Ryuu en el norte y el trabajo de Shirayuki. Si bien, se tratan con amabilidad, Shirayuki nota cierta distancia y frialdad. De alguna manera, le perturba la idea que ella no esté de acuerdo. Cualquier madre dudaría de la mujer que hace cierto tiempo estuvo comprometida con uno de sus hijos y tras su muerte, se compromete con el otro. En ese sentido, decide enfrentar a su futura suegra de una vez por todas.

\- "Estoy enamorada de Izana", Shirayuki le expresa con sutileza. La madre de Izana suspira. Entiende que la chica no quiere ir por las ramas. Desde que la conoce, siempre ha sido una mujer directa y franca. No puede negar que eso le agrada. Ella también irá al grano.

\- "¿Estás segura que amas a Izana o es porque ves a Zen en Izana?", la madre de Izana le pregunta con un tono desafiante. Sus hijos eran diferentes, pero también compartían varios rasgos. Ambos eran protectores, caballerosos, perspicaces, inteligentes, generosos y responsables. Al final de al cabo, Zen creció bajo la tutela de Izana. Como madre, ella sabía lo mucho que Shirayuki amaba a Zen cuando murió y lo mucho que le costaría superar su pérdida.

\- "Sé que para usted puede ser difícil de creer después de lo mucho que me vio sufrir con la muerte de Zen. Al inicio, me negaba a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, Izana estaba empecinado en sacarme del pasado y poco a poco construyó un mundo para mí. En ese mundo, encontré al hombre que está detrás de su frialdad, arrogancia, cinismo y pragmatismo. Ahora que entiendo sus conflictos, quiero ayudarlo a ser feliz, permitiéndole vivir como Rey y hombre a la vez", ella le responde con sinceridad.

\- "¿Entiendes que por ese deseo sacrificarás tu felicidad individual y vivirás para el bienestar de Clarines?", la madre de Zen le pregunta con firmeza.

\- "Hoy en día, vivo por trabajar para el bienestar de Clarines y no soy infeliz", le responde de inmediato. - "Sin embargo, entiendo que mi trabajo actual y el ser la esposa de Izana son dos cosas diferentes. No puedo ocultarle que tengo miedo. No sé si tengo lo suficiente para ser una Reina de quien Izana se sienta orgulloso. Sin embargo, sé que es único camino que tengo para estar con él, sin que su reputación y la mía se vean dañadas; y no tengo otra opción que enfrentarlo", le responde con coraje. Su suegra la mira fijamente. Ella se ríe.

Como madre, entiende que Izana ha dejado de lado muchos deseos, con tal de cumplir las expectativas como príncipe heredero y luego como Rey. De algún modo, le satisface que al elegir a Shirayuki como pareja ha optado por ser un poco más egoísta. Es bueno le haya permitido a alguien ver este lado oculto; y que haya encontrado a alguien que quiera traerlo a la luz. Sin embargo, le preocupa la ingenuidad de sus intenciones. Izana no es el tipo de hombre que se deja llevar por sus deseos. Es posible que en un determinado momento se arrepienta. Por otro lado, Shirayuki no es alguien que se deje controlar tan fácilmente por las presiones de Izana. No sabe hasta dónde vaya a soportar el peso de estar al lado de Izana.

\- "Si tienes miedo, ¿por qué aceptaste comprometerte con Izana?", su suegra le pregunta inquieta.

\- "Porque confío en que él no permitirá que sacrifique más de lo extraordinariamente necesario", Shirayuki le responde con calidez.

\- "Confías demasiado en Izana", ella le expresa preocupada.

\- "Tal vez", ella le expresa con optimismo.

Si bien con la plática, la madre de Izana termina con más preocupaciones, no puede negar que al menos se ha quedado tranquila con saber lo mucho que Shirayuki confía en Izana y la seriedad con la que él se ha tomado su relación. Sin lugar a dudas, tienen un largo camino por delante, pero si eso hará feliz a Izana, ella lo apoyará. Si ellos finalmente, llegan a casarse, ella será una Reina bastante peculiar.


	23. Chapter 23

La madre de Izana se queda unas semanas en Lyrias y aprovecha para empezar a "entrenar" a Shirayuki. Sus compañeros de trabajo ven su cercanía con la Reina, como algo natural por su relación con Zen. No sospechan que es porque ahora es la prometida de Izana. De alguna manera, a ella le agrada que aún no se haya hecho público. Ella entiende que aún debe aprender a responder adecuadamente a las diferentes presiones sociales. Más que clases de etiqueta, la madre de Izana la está poniendo al tanto de las relaciones de la familia Wistaria con diferentes miembros de la nobleza tanto de Clarines, como de otros países. Nunca se imaginó que a la hora de dar un saludo, proponer un brindis o hacer una recepción, se debían tener en cuenta tantas susceptibilidades. El mundo de la familia real si que era un embrollo.

Mientras aprende todo esto, debe desvelarse por su proyecto, pero también, por la entrega del trabajo que debe dejar listo antes de irse con Yu al Reino de Yuen. Ahora que es la prometida de Izana, necesita más que nunca realizar descubrimientos que beneficien a la población de Clarines. La madre de Izana nota su esfuerzo y no puede evitar preocuparse, por su salud. A cambio de que Izana tenga una doble vida como Rey y hombre, ella se está obligando a llevar una doble vida, como prometida del Rey y científica. ¿Qué sucederá cuando vengan los niños? Seguramente, su carrera de científica se terminará. ¿Ella podrá aceptarlo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la madre de Izana se marcha y se acerca el tiempo para que Shirayuki y Yu vayan a la capital para presentar su proyecto. Desde que Izana y ella se comprometieron, Yu ha cambiado. Si bien, mantiene su cordialidad profesional, se ha distanciado, como amigo. De alguna manera, ella espera que en el camino, logren arreglar las cosas. Ella lo aprecia bastante. Además, dentro de poco partirán a Yuen. Él aún mantiene su oferta. El valora mucho su trabajo en equipo y ella, espera con ansias la aventura de aprender en Yuen. En el largo camino a la capital, Shirayuki aprovecha para que Yu le cuente sobre su tierra natal y los planes que desarrollarán juntos. Ellos han calculado que para que Shirayuki aprenda lo básico sobre la medicina oriental será necesario que esté tres años fuera de Clarines. Si bien, le entusiasma ese viaje, no sabe si Izana aceptará que esté tanto tiempo afuera.

Su caravana llega a la capital en la noche. Como participantes de la convocatoria real, ellos se quedarán en el palacio en habitaciones especialmente preparadas para la ocasión. Los encargados del evento los llevan al lugar, pero al llegar, descubren que Izana ha hecho otros arreglos para Shirayuki. Ellos tienen la orden de llevarla al ala del palacio en donde se encuentra su residencia. Ella se inmediato se inquieta por esa decisión. Sigue las instrucciones, pero quiere hablar con Izana para que la instalen en una habitación normal como al resto de participantes. Ella aún no quiere que se difundan rumores sobre su relación.

Al llegar al ala residencial de Izana, mira con sorpresa la manera en la cual revisa unos documentos, vestido con sus ropas de dormir, en la sala de estar. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Al verla, él se acerca a ella con naturalidad, la besa en la frente y le dice: "Bienvenida". Ella se sonroja y se queda como piedra. El reclamo que había pensado se le ha olvidado. ¿Qué era ese escenario tan familiar? Él nota su incomodidad y le pregunta preocupado: "¿Sucede algo?". Al cabo de un rato, ella le responde exaltada: "Solo estoy nerviosa, por la manera tan familiar con la que me has tratado. Es solo que teníamos un tiempo de no vernos y hace poco tiempo, aclaramos nuestros sentimientos". Él la mira con galantería y la besa continuamente: "¿Acaso te molesta?". Ella no puede evitar seguirle la corriente. Al fin de cabo, Izana es un hombre bastante apuesto. Tras emocionarse un poco, él la abraza fuertemente y la acompaña a su habitación: "Debes estar cansada. Ve a dormir". La besa de nuevo y se prepara para irse. En lo que se retira, Shirayuki se pregunta el porqué de esa actitud y por qué siendo tan cauto como es, la ha llevado a su ala residencial, sabiendo que eso puede prestarse a varios rumores. Ella lo sigue y lo abraza de espaldas: "¿Qué sucede? Sé que algo ha pasado. Por favor dímelo". Él acaricia sus manos y le dice con cierto recelo: "Quiero que te sientas en casa antes de que te vayas a Yuen". Ella lo suela y hace que la mire de frente: "Yo voy a regresar". Él la mira con dulzura y le dice con una aparente calma: "Ya lo sé".

Ella le corresponde la mirada con perspicacia sabe que su mirada encierra más dudas de las que quisiera. Aun cuando se escriben a menudo, lo cierto es que la cercanía que se siente cuando están frente a frente es muy distinta. A diferencia de Zen, Izana es más controlador y en consecuencia, tiene más dificultades para lidiar con la incertidumbre de una relación a distancia. Al verlo así, ella comienza a sentirse culpable por su viaje a Yuen y ocultarle que quiere irse por cuatro años. No sabe que hacer para tranquilizarlo. Ella también está ansiosa. Si él está así, ella no tendrá el valor para mancharse a gusto. Hay tantas cosas de las que deben hablar personalmente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, toma su mano y lo lleva a su habitación. Necesitan un lugar para hablar tranquilamente. Izana se sorprende por su actitud. Ella suspira.

\- "Izana quiero ir a Yuen por cuatro años", ella le dice sin tapujos. Izana frunce el ceño. Cuatro años son demasiados. No puede esperar cuatro años para casarse y comenzar a tener descendencia.

\- "Imposible", le responde sin pensarlo mucho. Ella lo mira fijamente. De alguna manera sabía que diría eso.

\- "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo me puedo ir?", ella le responde desafiante.

\- "Un año", él responde con firmeza.

\- "Imposible. Muy poco tiempo", ella le responde sin dudar. Él la mira un poco enojado. Definitivamente, no ha dimensionado con quien está hablando.

\- "Entonces, vete y no vuelvas", él le expresa con ironía. Ella lo mira molesta por su berrinche.

\- "Estoy hablando en serio. Necesito más de un año", ella le expresa de manera educada.

\- "Shirayuki, yo también hablo en serio. ¿Sabes cuantas ofertas matrimoniales desde que te propuse que te casaras conmigo?", él le dice con un tonó cínico. Ella se enoja. Ella sabe muy bien que tan buen partido y lo solicitado que puede ser, pero tampoco es para que se lo saque en cara de buenas a primeras.

\- "No lo sé y no me interesa. Ya perdí un prometido, puedo perder otro", le respondió ofendida. Si sus deseos de casarse eran frágiles como para hacerse ese chantaje de buenas a primeras, definitivamente, lo mejor era abandonar la idea. Izana se enoja y la tira sobre la cama.

\- "¿Estás segura que puedes perderme como perdiste a Zen?", él le pregunta con un tono intrigante. Ella lo mira fijamente. Él sabe la verdad. Sabe que no quiere perderlo y por ese accedió a casarse con él.

\- "Sabes que quiero estar a tu lado", ella le respondió con un tono orgulloso. Él la mira de frente y le da un beso. – "Por eso debo ser alguien que pueda estar a tu lado, con la frente en alto", ella continúa exaltada.

\- "¿Qué te hace pensar que si te vas a Yuen por cuatro años estarás más capacitada para estar a mi lado?", le pregunta con desdén. Él sabe que ella necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que significa ser Reina y en ese sentido, no puede apresurar mucho la boda. Sin embargo, tampoco significa que esperará por cuatro años o que acepte que todo este tiempo estará con Yu, su pretendiente, en una tierra notablemente lejana.

\- "Sé que para ti es mucho tiempo ahora, pero en realidad no es nada, si lo ves en función del tiempo que me queda para envejecer", ella le responde con franqueza. Él sabe que ella tiene razón. Sin embargo, no puede estar mucho tiempo soltero.

\- "Te dejaré ir dos años, pero a cambio haremos nuestra ceremonia de compromiso, antes de que te vayas", le expresa con determinación y se prepara para irse.

\- "¿Por qué quieres hacer una ceremonia de compromiso?", ella le pregunta preocupada. El hacer el anuncio con tanto de anticipación, solo dará tiempo para que proliferen los mil y un rumores; e Izana debe encargarse de ellos.

\- "¿Acaso tienes vergüenza de decir que eres mi prometida?", él le expresa con ironía. Esa mujer era el colmo. Acaso no tiende cuándo darse por vencida.

\- "No, pero tú estás bien con que sepas que soy tu prometida", ella le pregunta nerviosa. Él se ríe.

\- "Ingenua. Deberías preguntarte si estas bien con que ninguna de mis pretendientes sepa que estoy comprometido", le dice con un semblante sarcástico y se va. Ella se queda pensando hasta dónde es conveniente que se haga público su compromiso o no.


	24. Chapter 24

Los rayos del sol alumbran la habitación de Shirayuki. Ella ha dormido muy poco, ya que se quedó pensando en el deseo de Izana de anunciar su compromiso. Si bien, le inquieta la reacción de la nobleza, le preocupa más las razones por las cuales Izana está actuando. Es posible que él se sienta inseguro con su partida a Yuen. La verdad es que ahora ha recordado su cercanía, ella también tiene miedo de los efectos que la distancia pueda ocasionar a su incipiente relación. Yuen está bastante alejado de Clarines. De acuerdo a lo que le ha contado Yu, se tardarían tres meses en llegar. En consecuencia, sus cartas llegarían cada tres meses. Ya no podrían hablar con la misma frecuencia que antes.

Angustiada, decide dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio para despejar su mente y prepararse para la reunión científica a la cual ha sido invitada. Es primavera. Las flores lucen radiantes. Sin darse cuenta llega a las inmediaciones del departamento de medicina y decide saludar al que era su equipo de trabajo. Todos la reciben con mucha calidez. En realidad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no los veía. Ellos aún esperan su regreso. Por orden de Izana, su oficina se mantiene tal cual. Ella entra y encuentra un regalo que Izana dejó ahí hace mucho tiempo. Es un cuaderno para que ella apunte sus nuevas ideas. Ella no puede evitar que le salga una lágrima. Sabe que Izana la apoya en sus decisiones. Por eso, no puede defraudar sus expectativas.

Va al salón de la reunión científica. Yu está un poco inquieto. Aún deben hablar unos aspectos de su presentación. Se tranquila al verla y por supuesto, la regaña por su tardanza. Izana entra al salón, mientras ellos hablan. Él nota la química que hay entre ellos y siente celos. Sin embargo, logra disimularlos bastante bien.

La reunión comienza. Después de varias intervenciones bastante interesantes, Yu y Shirayuki exponen el proyecto que piensan desarrollar durante los próximos dos años. Ellos quien introducir la tecnología occidental en el Reino de Yuen para el estudio de especies nativas orientales y la extracción de sus componentes para producir manufacturas, preservar alimentos, tratar enfermedades en animales de granja, mejorar la efectividad de plaguicidas y desarrollar medicamentos para humanos. Algunos nobles reaccionan negativamente por el riesgo de trasladar la tecnología de Clarines al Reino de Yuen. En un futuro, podría incluso superar a Clarines y desplazarlos del mercado. Shirayuki reconoce esa una posibilidad. Sin embargo, advierte lo que se estarían perdiendo. En Yuen, no solo hay curas para enfermedades actualmente intratables en Clarines, sino que también hay bastas tierras de uso agrícola no explotadas, al igual que tierras ricas en minerales escasos en Clarines. Ambas naciones podrían llegar a acuerdos para que se trasfiera tecnología básica a cambio de alimentos en períodos de escasez y minerales necesarios para la expansión manufacturera en Clarines. Los nobles no se convencen del todo con esos argumentos. Las relaciones con el Reino de Yuen siempre han sido complicadas. Por lo general, se ha visto como un socio para importar artículos exóticos y no tanto, como un socio para el desarrollo. Al ver sus dudas, Shirayuki insiste que una relación fructífera con el Reino de Yuen incluso puede brindar oportunidades de expansión para la industria naviera de Clarines y los mercados a los cuales acceden las distintas mercancías del país. Un mayor flujo de exportaciones e importaciones demandará nuevos barcos, pero también, supondrá una incursión más robusta en las rutas comerciales orientales y mayor contacto con importantes ciudades portuarias.

Izana opina que el proyecto es interesante. Sin embargo, antes de impulsarlo, se necesita por un lado, fortalecer la estructura económica de Clarines, a modo de que tenga un excedente productivo que exportar; y por otro, asegurar su ventaja tecnológica sobre el resto de naciones. En ese sentido, indica que lo más viable en el corto plazo, es importar conocimientos que permitan mejor los tratamientos médicos practicados en Clarines. La mayoría de los presentes respalda su posición. Shirayuki entiende sus argumentos. Aunque no puede dejar de sentirse un poco decepcionada por que su idea no fue del todo bien recibida.

Al cierre de la sesión, Izana le pide a Shirayuki que vaya a su despacho. Él la mira seriamente. De manera muy diplomática, le expresa que ahora que es su prometida, necesita que se enfoque en los intereses de Clarines. En su proyecto, él único que con seguridad obtendrá beneficios es el Reino de Yuen. En cambio, los beneficios que puede obtener Clarines dependen de varios supuestos en el largo plazo. Shirayuki entiende la situación y le confiesa con preocupación que aún le falta mucho para poder acompañarlo como su par. Él entiende sus intenciones. Sin embargo, le pide que no se sobre esfuerce. Él entiende muy bien que su trabajo es salvar personas.

Ella va a su habitación y tras revisar los documentos de investigación, busca a Yu. En la jornada del siguiente día, ellos deben exponer los resultados de su proyecto en Lyrias. Sin embargo, ella le propone que no solo hablen de ellos, sino que propongan la manera en cómo ellos pueden conectarse con un programa de cooperación con el Reino de Yuen.

\- "¿Por qué quieres promover con tanto ahínco que Izana invierta recursos en la profundización de relaciones con su país natal?", Yu le pregunta intrigado por el interés en su pueblo.

\- "Como científica, debo brindarle bienestar no solo a la gente de Clarines, sino que a todos aquellos que lo necesiten", ella le responde con determinación, recordando las palabras de Izana.

\- "Si piensas así, deberías renunciar a tu amor por Izana, ya que nunca podrá convertirse en una Reina digna a sus ojos", le expresa con un tono compasivo. Shirayuki entiende lo que le dice y de alguna manera, comparte ese temor. Ella no puede pensar solo en Clarines.

\- "Si quieres luchar por ese sueño, en vez de ir a Yuen por unos años, podrías quedarte a mi lado, para siempre", él le dice, mientras le acaricia el rostro. Shirayuki nota que él la mira de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho antes.

\- "¿Qué me estás proponiendo?", ella le pregunta desconcertada. Él se acerca a ella.

\- "Que dejes ese sueño destructivo y mejor te cases conmigo", él le dice mirándola seriamente.

\- "¿Qué soy para ti?", ella le pregunta con firmeza.

\- "Eres mi compañera perfecta", él le contesta con franqueza.

\- "¿Me amas?", ella le pregunta de manera serena.

\- "Es posible, pero no lo sé con certeza. Solo sé que eres alguien importante y no quiero verte sufrir", él la mira con una dulzura que jamás había visto.

\- "Aprecio tus buenas intenciones, pero no puedo aceptar tu proposición. Izana va a hacer público su compromiso dentro de poco", ella le responde apenada. De inmediato, él le da una palmada en la cabeza.

\- "Sabía que me ibas a rechazar. Te lo dije, simplemente porque quería decirlo, antes de que fueras una mujer oficialmente comprometida con el Rey", le dice con un semblante tranquilo, mientras la lleva a la salida de su habitación.

\- "Lo siento", ella lo dice en consideración de la seriedad de sus intenciones.

\- "Mejor ve a descansar. Mañana tienes otra oportunidad para lucir como una futura Reina apropiada", le dice con ironía. Ella va a su habitación, pensativa.

Izana está en la sala de estar. Él la está esperando para que cenen juntos. Mientras comen, él nota que Shirayuki está decaída. Él cree que posiblemente sea por el desarrollo de la reunión científica y lo que él le dijo después. Tal vez la está presionando demasiado.

Después de cenar, la invita a dar un paseo por el jardín. Ella acepta. Guarda silencio, en espera que ella le diga lo que le perturba. La toma de la mano y caminan un bueno momento juntos. Izana se siente incómodo con el silencio de Shirayuki. Sabe que debe esperar a que ella le diga algo. Al llegar a una fuente, se detienen y toman asiento. Shirayuki mira de frente a Izana y lo abraza fuertemente. Tiene miedo. Ahora que Yu le ha confesado sus intenciones, no sabe si es bueno que se vaya con él. No quiere herir sus sentimientos. Además, sabe que aún debe aprender muchas cosas al lado de Izana.

\- "¿Qué te preocupa?", Izana le pregunta, impaciente por su angustia.

\- "Yu me propuso matrimonio hace un momento", ella le dice sin tapujos. Izana sospechaba que haría un momento tarde o temprano. Afortunadamente, él se anticipó a este escenario al manifestarle a Shirayuki su intención de hacer público el compromiso.

\- "¿Qué le dijiste?", él le pregunto con serenidad.

\- "Lo rechacé, pero ahora no sé se sea una buena decisión irme con él a Yuen", ella le expresa confundida.

\- "Como tu prometido, no me agrada que estés cerca de alguien que quiere alejarte de mi lado. Sin embargo, sé que son buenos compañeros de trabajo y sería una lástima que se distanciaran por malos entendidos".

\- "¿Malos entendidos?", ella lo mira de frente, con bastante curiosidad.

\- "Sí. Yu no está enamorado de ti. Él solo busca protegerte de mi intención de convertirse en Reina. Él no quiere que pases por lo que él paso", Izana le expresa con seguridad.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?", ella le pregunta inquieta.

\- "Yu es el sucesor original del Rey de Yuen. Sin embargo, renunció a sus derechos, para viajar por el mundo y dedicarse a la ciencia. Por eso, es la persona que quizá mejor comprenda los conflictos por lo que estas pasando. Como hombres, no me agrada que estén cerca. Sin embargo, sé que es un buen amigo en quien puedes confiar", él le expresa con un semblante cálido.

Shirayuki se sorprende con ese secreto. Sin embargo, cree que ahora todo tiene sentido. En realidad, él pertenecer a la realiza quita muchas cosas, pero también da otras. Izana nota lo mucho que ella está pensando las cosas y cree que lo mejor quizá es seguir su conversación para otro día.

\- "Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar", le dice mientras se pone de pie y se dispone a marcharse. Mete su mano en el bolsillo y sujeta el anillo de compromiso que le quería entregar. Mientras, camino un poco desanimado, se sorprende cuando siente que Shirayuki se pone a su lado y se apoya en su brazo. Mira con satisfacción su silueta y caminan juntos hasta despedirse en la sala de estar.


	25. Chapter 25

El segundo día de la conferencia científica se llevó a cabo con normalidad. Yu y Shirayuki presentaron los resultados de su investigación. A partir de la combinación de técnicas científicas orientales, lograron desarrollar brebajes y ungüentos bactericidas de amplio espectro. Además, lograron reducir el tiempo de extracción de propiedades químicas, con lo cual podrían introducir mejoras a la productividad de la industria farmacéutica existente. Los resultados son muy bien recibidos. Sin embargo, Shirayuki está desanimada. Yu mantiene su distancia. Izana observa de reojo su interacción. Es normal que se hablen poco después de lo sucedido entre ambos.

La reunión concluye. Varios nobles se interesan por las mejoras anunciadas por Shirayuki y Yu. Están ansiosos por saber cuándo se podrán introducir. Izana concluye que él se encargara de anunciarles esa fecha. De acuerdo a lo planeado, Shirayuki se marcharía a Yuen al mes siguiente. Por lo tanto, no tendría tiempo para atender ese asunto. Él debía hablar con ella para ajustar los tiempos de su partida. En ese sentido, Izana le pide a ambos investigadores que vayan a su despacho. Ambos saben lo que les pedirá. Yu se rehúsa a quedarse más tiempo. Debe partir a su tierra natal para introducir mejoras en el sistema de ciencia y tecnología del Reino de Yuen, antes de que el rey actual muera. Necesita que vea los resultados de su inversión. Aunque no dice que el Rey es su padre, Izana y yo Shirayuki entienden a lo que se refiere.

Shirayuki indica que su viaje a Yuen, puede ayudar a acelerar los procesos de innovación tecnológica en Clarines. Por lo tanto, no le gustaría cancelarlos o posponerlos por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, es importante que antes de su partida se creen las condiciones suficientes para que otros investigadores se encarguen de implementar sus teorías. De este modo, le pide a Izana que, en los próximos seis meses, le permita quedarse en la capital e instalar un programa de formación para que investigadores de diferentes zonas del Reino aprendan las técnicas desarrolladas y pueden aplicarla. Izana acepta. Le complace que Shirayuki se quede más tiempo a su lado.

Yu se retira del salón y Shirayuki va detrás de él. Ella cree que deben hablar después de que decidió quedarse más tiempo por su propia cuenta, cuando ya habían planeado su viaje al Reino de Yuen. Antes de que ella se disculpe, Yu le insiste en que no le debe explicación alguna. Es su deber como futura Reina de Clarines, atender los requerimientos del Rey. Triste, ella le indica que cumplirá su promesa de ir al Reino de Yuen y trabajar juntos, por un tiempo más.

Shirayuki va a su habitación a meditar lo sucedido. Cree que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido con Yu e Izana, no consideraba que era correcto irse al Reino de Yuen de inmediato. Aun así, no puede sentirse mal por haber cambiado sus planes de manera unilateral.

Tras descansar un poco, va a buscar a Izana. Ella cree que, al hablar con él, quizá se quede un poco más tranquila. Él aún se encuentra trabajando en su despacho. Ella no quiere interrumpirlo, por lo que decide regresar más tarde. Ella se va a pasear a los jardines y comienza a hablar consigo sobre sus preocupaciones: su trabajo, sus estudios, su relación con Izana, las implicaciones de convertirse en su prometida oficial, su futuro como Reina. En lo que deambula, apabullada por todo, llega sin darse cuenta, al cementerio real. De inmediato piensa en Zen. Con la mente en blanco y una punzada en el pecho, va directo a su tumba. Toma asiento y por más que intenta hablar con él, ya no sabe qué le responderá. Ella entiende que ha cambiado. En ese sentido, se limita a reportarle todo lo que ha sucedido desde la última vez que habló con él en las montañas de Lyrias.

En lo que le cuenta lo sucedido, ella identifica que no puede ir por la vida, con sentimientos a medias. Su indecisión solo ha hecho que Izana y Yu se preocupen más de lo necesario e incluso, los ha lastimado. Ella le dijo a la madre de Zen que quería que Izana pudiera encontrar la felicidad a su lado, siendo un Rey y un hombre a la vez; sin dejar de lado sus sueños. Haría todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Animada va a buscar a Yu a su habitación. De mala gana, él le abre la puerta. Se admira al verla exaltada. Ha corrido todo el camino. Ella le dice: "Volveremos a Lyrias juntos, tú partirás al Reino de Yuen y yo te alcanzaré en seis meses para estudiar durante cuatro años. Es una promesa". Yú la mira con un semblante desconcertado y se limita a contestarle: "No creo que Izana deje que te vayas cuatro años". Ella le dice: "Lo sé. Sin embargo, puedo estudiar primero dos años y luego, otros dos". Él solo se ríe y le dice: "Nos vemos mañana".

Seguidamente, va al despacho de Izana. Él aún está trabajando. Sin embargo, ella quiere verlo. En ese sentido, le pide a su asistente si es posible que la deje entrar para hablar con él. Él sospecha de su relación y en ese sentido, le avisa a Izana de su presencia. Él le da permiso para que entre y le pregunta qué desea. Ella simplemente le dice: "Solo quería verte. Me sentaré, esperaré a que termines de trabajar y luego, hablamos". Él se sonroja por esa confesión e intenta trabajar, pero ahora que la tiene frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, no puede concentrarse del todo. Sonrojado completamente, deja su trabajo y le pide que vayan a cenar juntos. Él sabe que algo ha ocurrido. Ella es descarada, pero nunca tan directa. Mientras caminan al ala residencial, Shirayuki toma su mano. Él confirma sus sospechas.

\- "¿Ha sucedido algo?", mirándola de reojo.

\- "Si. Decidí que no me contendría contigo", ella le expresa con franqueza.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?", él le expresa desconcertado.

\- "Quiero casarme contigo, pero no quiero dejar mi trabajo", ella le dice con seguridad. Él se imaginaba una respuesta de este tipo. - "Quiero que seamos felices, aunque eso signifique posponer mi viaje a Yuen por seis meses", ella le expresa sonriente. Él se detiene.

\- "¿Accediste a la solicitud de la nobleza por mí?", él le pregunta, desconcertado, mirándola de frente.

\- "Por los dos", ella le responde mirándola de manera encantadora. Él la mira de manera sospechosa. Se muere por saber lo que está pensando. Ella corresponde su mirada con valentía y le sujeta el rostro.

\- "Deja de pensar cosas extrañas y solo acepta que quiero estar a tu lado", ella le dice con un encanto inusual y sigue caminando, hasta que Izana tira de ella.

\- "¿Qué me estas ocultando?", Izana le dice con seriedad. Ella se asusta con su mirada. - "No puedes huir de mí", él continua con un tono desafiante.

\- "Simplemente, me cansé de tener miedo y no hacer nada", ella le responde evasiva.

\- "¿A qué tienes miedo?", él le pregunta con una mirada inquisidora. Ella guarda silencio.

\- "Tengo miedo de alejarme de ti, ahora que apenas estamos comenzando a acércanos. Tengo miedo de que ya quieras casarte conmigo si me trabajo ya no te es útil. Tengo miedo de que si no voy a Yuen ya no creceré como científica", ella le responde con sinceridad, tras sentirse acorralada. Él se aproxima a ella.

\- "Me tranquiliza más esta actitud", le expresa sonriente. - "Prefiero que me cuentes lo que sientes a que intentes solventarlo por tu propia cuenta. Cuando buscas tus propias respuestas, por lo general solo te lastimas a ti misma", continúa con franqueza.

\- "¡No es cierto!", ella reacciona exaltada.

\- "Dile eso a los médicos que trataron en Lyrias por hipotermia", le expresa con ironía. Ella refunfuña aún más. Izana sigue caminando. Ella lo sigue.


	26. Chapter 26

Al llegar a la de estar del ala residencial, Izana y Shirayuki cenan juntos. Él se ha propuesto pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que pueda. Al acabar, van a dar un paseo por los jardines, a modo de aprovechar el buen clima nocturno. Mientras caminan tomados de la mano, él le propone que sea su acompañante durante el acto protocolario de cierre de la conferencia científica, programado para la tarde del siguiente día. Él agrega que deben aprovechar la oportunidad, para acostumbrar a los demás a que los vean como una pareja. Así, la noticia de su compromiso no será un balde de agua fría, especialmente para aquellos nobles que se han esforzado notablemente por presentarle a sus hojas. Ella comprende la situación y acepta. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa. Él lo nota y le pregunta: "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Te preocupa las miradas que estarán sobre ti? Si es eso, no debes inquietarte. Mi asistente te buscará para realizar los arreglos respectivos. Se encargará de que luzcas resplandeciente". Ella guarda silencio por un momento. Más allá de las miradas, le preocupa su desempeño a la hora de bailar. Aún no domina piezas complicadas. Un poco apenada, le pregunta: "¿Ahora debes dormirte temprano?". Él la mira desconcertado. Ella continúa con cierta desesperación: "¿Puedes practicar unas piezas conmigo?". De inmediato, él se tira una carcajada. Se le había olvidado lo mala que era Shirayuki para las danzas formales. De acuerdo a los tutores que había buscado previamente (como los que la entrenaron antes de ir a Tanbarun), siempre tuvo un desempeño desafortunado, a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos. Ella le pide que no se burle de ella y mejor le ayude.

Contento, él la toma de la cintura y le pide que lo siga. Ella le sigue la corriente. Después de patearlo varias veces, logra agarrar el ritmo. Ambos se divierten bastante. Al final, Izana besa su mano, como agradecimiento por ser su compañera de baile. Shirayuki, lo mira perdidamente enamorada. Él nota la manera en la que lo mira. Seguro de sí mismo, se aproxima a ella y le pregunta: "¿Te has enamorado de nuevo?", mientras acaricia sus labios. Ella le responde: "Sí". Con una sonrisa victoriosa, él la besa al inicio de manera gentil, pero a la vez, intensa. Posa su mano sobre el cuello de Shirayuki para asegurar su cercanía y a la vez, sentir su pulso. Ella está alterada. Eso le complace, al punto de querer más. Él la ama demasiado. Antes de perder la razón, aleja su boca de la de ella. La mira sonrojada y con unos ojos brillantes que solo hacen desear más. Abatido por los latidos de su corazón, solo la abraza fuertemente para calmar sus ansias. Sin embargo, su situación empeora al sentir las caricias de Shirayuki sobre su espalda, su nerviosismo y el olor de su cuello. Él se aleja lentamente de ella, junta su frente con la de ella y le susurra: "Es una lástima que aún no seas mi esposa". Antes de que pase algo más, camina en dirección al ala residencial. Ella aún no entiende por que le dijo y se limita a seguirlo. Al alcanzarlo, toma su mano. Él la sujeta con fuerza. Ella se siente como en un sueño.

Al llegar a la residencia, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo despedirse. Saben que deben irse a dormir, pero la noche ha sido tan perfecta que ninguno de los dos quiere que acabe. Justo cuando Shirayuki se preparaba para subir las gradas e ir su habitación, él la detiene. Él saca un anillo de su bolsillo, le pide un mano y simplemente le dice: "Por favor". Ella sigue sus indicaciones. Él coloca el anillo de compromiso, sujeta su mano y le dice sonriente: "Gracias por aceptar acompañarme en mi camino". Ella contempla la expresión de Izana. Él la mira como un hombre feliz y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza sobre él y le dice: "Haré que nunca te arrepientas de haberme dejado entrar a tu mundo". Él solo la abraza, recuerda algunas palabras que intercambiaron en Lyrias cuando aún no se llevaban muy bien y piensa para sí mismo: "Quién diría que llegaría a agradecer tanto el que hayas venido a Clarines".


	27. Chapter 27

Tal como Izana lo había indicado, su asistente la buscó desde temprano para ayudarla con los preparativos para la recepción de clausura. Con ayuda de otras empleadas, él le mostró muchos vestidos. Todos eran sencillos, pero a la vez dignos de la prometida del Rey. Después de que el asistente de Izana le hiciera medirse cada uno de ellos, ella decidió cuál llevaría. Fue una elección difícil, ya que todos eran de su gusto. El asistente de Izana se había tomado las cosas muy en serio. Incluso el estilista que llegó para peinarla y maquillarla, hizo un arreglo bastante afín a su personalidad. Tras concluir los arreglos, ella agradeció la dedicación del asistente de su futuro esposo. Sin embargo, él solo indicó que a quien debería agradecer a su majestad, por darle una descripción tan detallada de sus preferencias.

Izana la esperaba en la sala de estar del ala residencial real. Se quedó encantado con su apariencia. Ella llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, pero también mostraba su figura delgada y estilizada. Por el escote del vestido, la cola alta y los pendientes, su cuello se miraba particularmente largo y delgado. Izana la tomó del brazo para acompañarla hasta el lugar de la recepción. Por protocolo no podrían ingresar juntos, pero no quería dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Se veía tan atractiva que tenía miedo que cualquier hombre quisiera acaparar su atención.

Tras hacer su ingreso, Izana buscó de inmediato a Shirayuki. Al verla, ambos se sonrieron. De alguna manera, ambos esperaban con ansias ese momento. Ella no tuvo dificultades para seguir el ritmo de las conversaciones de Izana y sus acompañantes, en buena parte, gracias a los consejos de su futura suegra. De lejos, Yu los miraba con un semblante agridulce. Es increíble lo lejos que ambos están dispuestos a llegar con tal de estar juntos. Ese matrimonio será cuesta arriba para Izana, en la medida que representa una gran ruptura en las tradiciones de los Wistaria; y para Shirayuki, quien deberá esforzarse el doble con tal de llevar una doble vida. Si bien tiene sus dudas de que tanto funcionara, no puede hacer nada. Solo aceptar la decisión de ambos. Ambos son personas bastante queridas.

Durante la recepción, Izana solo baila con Shirayuki. Los comentarios sobre sus expectativas como pareja, no tardan en llegar, especialmente, por el anillo de compromiso que lleva Shirayuki y los gestos de complicidad entre ambos. Algunos opinan que serán una pareja bastante funcional para el desarrollo de Clarines. Otras que se ven bien juntos. Shirayuki es una mujer bastante atractiva. Sin embargo, otros opinan que solo es una extranjera que no podrá velar por los intereses de Clarines; o una simple plebeya que tiene cegado al Rey por su apariencia inusualmente atractiva. Yu escucha varios comentarios negativos y solo se limita a decir que Shirayuki es una profesional bastante competente, cuyos descubrimientos han salvado muchas vidas, pero a la vez, han desencadenado dinámicas productivas que han enriquecido a varios de los presentes. Conscientes de la realidad de sus palabras, solo guardan silencio. Yu mira a Shirayuki de manera compasiva. Su camino es largo. Bastante largo.


	28. Chapter 28

Mientras danzan, Izana sujeta con delicadeza a Shirayuki de la cintura y admira su rostro, detalladamente. Ella se ve realmente hermosa. A pesar de que no es una bailarina formidable, se ha dejado llevar con soltura. Con el paso de las melodías, ellos se compenetran cada vez más. Él piensa lo mucho que desea tenerla cerca; y ella, simplemente disfruta del mundo que él ha creado para los dos, en medio de la multitud.

La orquesta concluye la pieza musical y todos aplauden. Izana se separa solo un momento de Shirayuki para proponerle a los presentes un brindis. Él le pide a todos que brinden por su felicidad al lado de Shirayuki, con quién se casará durante el próximo verano. La mayoría de los presentes se quedan atónitos, incluida Shirayuki. Él le había comentado que quería anunciar su compromiso, pero no le dijo que sería durante esa recepción; y peor aún, nunca habían acordado una fecha para su matrimonio. Al cabo de un rato, todos aplauden. Sin embargo, el descontento de varios es evidente. Las familias más cercanas a Izana se aproximaban para darles sus felicitaciones. Shirayuki reacciona con cordura, a pesar de lo repentino del anuncio. Izana nota su disimulada incomodidad y no le queda más remedio que ignorarla. Por el momento, deben guardar las apariencias y mostrarse alegres antes los invitados. Agradece que Shirayuki, a pesar de ser una mujer tan franca, oculta su descontento. Sin embargo, su lado sincero salió a luz cuando uno de las invitadas mencionó si además de los planes de boda, ya tenía en mente el nacimiento de un sucesor. Ella no pudo evitar atragantarse con sus botanas. Izana la salvó indicando que primero esperaban contraer nupcias y luego, tener un descendiente lo más pronto posible. La invitada expresó que sería interesante que los herederos a la corona dejaran de ser rubios y fueran pelirrojos. Izana miró de manera amorosa a Shirayuki y dijo que sería un hombre muy feliz si tuviera una hija con la belleza de su prometida. Ella se sonrojo de inmediato. La invitada no tuvo más remedio que reír ante la felicidad de la pareja.

Tras plática en plática, la recepción termina sin problemas. Shirayuki estába exhausta, pero aún tenía energías para expresarle a Izana su enojo. Ambos despiden a los presentes y luego, van juntos a la residencia real. Antes de irse a dormir, ella le pide que hablen por un momento. De manera galante, Izana se aproxima a ella y la lleva contra una pared, como una estrategia para envolverla en sus encantos.

\- "¿Estás enojada por que anuncie repentinamente nuestro compromiso?", le dice mirándola de frente, con un tono perspicaz. Ella le corresponde la mirada con un semblante que destilaba molestia. Él definitivamente sabía lo que había hecho.

\- "Por supuesto. ¿Acaso esperaba que estuviera feliz por que hayas omitido mi opinión sobre un asunto tan importante como la fecha de nuestra boda?", ella le responde con ironía.

\- "Pensé que te agradaría que nos casáramos antes de que te vayas a Yuen", él continua con un tono agradable.

\- "Izana, quiero casarme contigo, pero eso no te da derecho a que tomes decisiones por mí. Quiero que me preguntes sobre los asuntos que nos conciernen a ambos. Si te casas conmigo será para que me trates como tu compañera de vida, no como un lindo adorno", ella le responde de manera tajante, sin dejar de mirarlo de frente.

\- "Lo sé", le dice con un tono gentil y le roba un beso. Ella ni se inmuta. No sede ni un poco en su enfado. Él suspira. - "¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Qué posponga la boda?", él continua con un tono de voz, manipulador. Ella suspira.

\- "No. No quiero que los demás dejen de confiar en tu palabra", ella le responde con serenidad.

\- "¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo en que nos casemos en tres meses?", él le contesta con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- "No te parece que es muy pronto", ella le responde, desconcertada.

\- "No. Quiero disfrutarte como esposa antes de que te vayas a Yuen", le responde con malicia, acariciándole el cuello. Ella se sonroja de inmediato. Él aprovecha la situación y la besa gentilmente. Ella le corresponde. En realidad, no sería una mala idea, pasar tiempo juntos, antes de que se fuera tan lejos. Sin embargo, le asusta lo rápido que va todo.

\- "¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?", ella le comparte sus temores.

\- "Es posible. Sin embargo, es mejor así", él continúa besándola. Ella en realidad lo atrae. Esa noche luce particularmente sensual. Él definitivamente quiere monopolizarla. Ella despierta emociones que rara vez había sentido antes y que en realidad, le resultan difíciles de controlar. Su pulso está notablemente acelerado, por tenerla tan cerca. Él quiere más. Mientras la besa, la acerca a un más a su cuerpo. Ella simplemente se deja llevar. Su corazón late cada vez más aprisa. Hasta que ella, lo detiene, completamente ruborizada.

\- "Espera", ella le responde jadeante. Ese beso le ha robado la respiración, pero también le ha dejado sensaciones que no había sentido antes. - "Podrías alejar tu mano", ella continua con vergüenza. De la emoción, Izana había deslizado su mano de su cintura hasta uno de sus senos. Él se da cuenta de hasta dónde lo habían llevado sus instintos. De inmediato se ruboriza y se aleja.

\- "Lo siento", le dice nervioso. Ella va recuperando la calma, mientras disfruta de ese Izana que solo ella puede apreciar. Ella realmente lo ama y quiere disfrutar cada día a su lado, lo más que se pueda. La muerte de Zen le enseñó la importancia de amar cada día como si fuera el último. Si bien tiene miedo de todo lo desconocido que se venga, sabe que debe dar un paso hacia adelante. Ella toma a Izana de la mano.

\- "Tú también me atraes mucho", ella le expresa con dulzura. Él se ruboriza aún más. No es normal para él, dejar que sus instintos florezcan tanto. Sin embargo, cuando está con ella, es de lo más habitual.

\- "Ya no digas más", recuesta su cabeza sobre sus hombros para evitar que ella vea lo avergonzado que está. Ella solo ríe.

\- "Es normal que me gustes. Por algo me casaré contigo", ella continúa bromista.

\- "No me provoques", él le contesta un poco irritado.

\- "¿Por qué?", ella continúa divertida.

\- "Ya no podré detenerme", él le advierte. Ella solo ríe.

\- "Eso no hará que mi amor por ti descienda", ella le responde con amabilidad, mientras acaricia su cabeza. Él la mira de manera desafiante.

\- "Parece que ya estas acostumbrada a estas cosas, ¿Zen te hacía insinuaciones de esta naturaleza?", él le pregunta de manera desafiante. No puede evitar sentirse celoso de su primer prometido.

\- "Él y yo nunca llegamos tan lejos", ella le responde con frialdad. Él nota su cambio de actitud. Por culpa de sus celos, le ha recordado el futuro que no pudo ser con Zen. Levanta su cabeza y la mira de cerca. Sus ojos se miran un poco tristes. Con un gran sentimiento de culpa, la besa en la enfrente.

\- "Discúlpame, sé que Zen era mucho más inocente que yo", él le expresa con una gran amabilidad. – "Simplemente, me puse celoso con solo pensar que un hombre diferente a mi hubiera tocado partes de ti que yo aún no me he atrevido a acariciar, como tu prometido", él le responde con sinceridad, un algo sonrojado. Ella solo lo abraza y se refugia en su pecho.

\- "Solo no mueras antes de hacerme tuya", ella dice con voz baja mientras escucha el latido de su corazón de Izana. Él la abraza fuertemente. Sabe que ha abierta una profunda herida y debe hacer algo antes de que ella, se pierda en ese trauma que tanto le ha costado dejar atrás. Él la mira fijamente.

\- "Comparte esta noche conmigo", él le dice con seriedad. Ella lo mira desconcertada.


	29. Chapter 29

Shirayuki mira fijamente a Izana, su proposición "Comparte esta noche conmigo" retumba en su cabeza. Una parte de ella, se había lamentado por llevar su relación con Zen, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Si hubiese sabido que él moriría tan pronto, probablemente hubiese sido más intrépida. No se hubiese guardado tantos sentimientos. Ella sabe que con Izana tiene la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Él lleva las cosas a un ritmo diferente. De acuerdo a sus planes contraerán nupcias tan solo tres meses, después de que le entregó su anillo de compromiso.

Él nota su incomodidad y suspira. Con un semblante juguetón, le da un golpecito en la frente y le dice: "¿Acaso no me regañarás diciéndome que voy muy aprisa?". Ella guarda silencioso. Es cierto que va muy aprisa. Apenas acaban de comprometerse y asimilar que se van a casar en tres meses. Sin embargo, sabe que Izana siempre ha sido un desconsiderado. Siempre quiere avanzar a su tiempo, especialmente cuando está ansioso por algo; y no es de menos por lo que ella le dijo hace un momento: "Solo no mueras antes de hacerme tuya antes de morir". Ella guarda silencio. Él le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha a su habitación.

Ella se queda inmóvil por un momento. No tuvo ni tiempo de despedirse, ya que se irá a Lyrias mañana por la mañana. Dado que no quiere irse sin despedirse, no tiene más remedio que irlo a buscar a su habitación. Él se tarda bastante en responder. La situación comienza a ponerse incomoda. Ella recuerda los acercamientos que han tenido Izana y ella, en los últimos días. No puede evitar sonrojarse. Él es un tipo bastante atractivo y asertivo. No le molesta en lo absoluto su actitud. Aunque, no puede dejar de sentirse inquieta. Él le abre la puerta, con su bata de descanso a medio abrochar. Ella se sonroja al ver su abdomen desnudo.

\- "Mañana me iré temprano. Solo quería despedirme", ella le dice nerviosa. Él solo se ríe con satisfacción, por la manera en cómo ella está consiente de él, como hombre. En esos días han avanzado todo lo que no pudieron durante los últimos meses. Las relaciones a distancia son un fastidio. Él se aproxima a ella y le da un beso en la frente.

\- "Cuídate. Te estaré esperando", él la mira fijamente, como si esperara una reacción de su parte. Ella lo observa inquieta. Sabe que debe irse, pero una parte de ella no quiere alejarse. Quiere pasar más tiempo a su lado. No entiende lo que le pasa. Si pasan más tiempo juntos, seguramente sucederá algo para lo que no está lista. - "¿Estás pensando en mi propuesta de pasar la noche conmigo?", él la provoca maliciosamente, mientras le acaricia el cuello.

\- "Sí", ella le responde con honestidad, mirando hacia otro lado. Él se sorprende. Ella rara vez evade su mirada.

\- "Es bueno que pienses en mi como un hombre", le dice de manera galante, sujetándola de la cintura.

\- "Es normal. Eres mi prometido", ella le contesta avergonzada. Él solo ríe con satisfacción.

\- "Tienes razón. Es normal que desee a mi prometida", le dice con voz baja, mientras se aproxima a ella y la besa. Con sutileza, la lleva dentro de su cuarto, cierra la puerta y la besa de manera cada vez más intensa, mientras sus dedos acarician su figura, deslizándose sobre la tela satinada de su vestido. Esa noche, Shirayuki se ve extraordinariamente hermosa. Ella lo mira perdidamente. No puedo dejar de ver sus profundos ojos azules. Tienen un brillo que rara vez había visto. Él avanza complacido. Lo emociona tenerla tan dispuesta a su voluntad, después de que ella lo ignoró por tanto tiempo. No quiero esperar más tiempo para hacerla completamente suya. La paciencia no es una de sus mayores virtudes. – "Si no te vas ahora, serás presa de mis instintos", él le expresa exaltado, mientras le besa continuamente el cuello. Él puede sentir cómo Shirayuki se va exaltando cada vez más. Su respiración está cada vez más agitada. Ella solo puede pensar en lo mucho que quiere estrechar sus lazos con Izana. Pase lo que pase, nunca se arrepentirá de tenerlo entre sus brazos. No permitirá que le suceda lo mismo que le pasó con Zen. Él sabe que, en buena medida, ella está ahí, tan dispuesta, por la herida que él abrió hace un momento. Sin embargo, no quiere dejar ir esta oportunidad, para llegar más lejos de lo que Zen llegó en su corazón. Así, seguirá olvidando el dolor de su partida.

Habilidosamente, le quita su vestido y se la lleva a la cama. Admira su desnudez y tras acariciarla en varias partes, finalmente funden sus cuerpos. Al ser su primera vez, ella no puede evitar contraerse del dolor. Él lo nota y solo le pide que resista un poco, mientras la sujeta con fuerza. Ambos están temblando de la excitación. Ella se aferra a Izana y siente con nerviosismo, su pulso. Está bastante agitado. Ella jadea. No es de menos. Izana se mueve de manera cada vez más intensa. Él quiere que ella grave esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. La acaricia con sutiliza, agitándola aún más. Al cabo de un rato, él eyacula y mira la expresión de Shirayuki. Es tan sensual que solo quiere tenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir, nunca. Se acuesta sobre la cama y jala a Shirayuki para que descanse junto él, mirándose de frente. Ella no puede creer lo que ha pasado y como es costumbre, ella se esconde en su pecho. Él ríe, la abraza y le dice: "Quédate ahí". Luego, ambos se duermen del cansancio.

Los rayos del sol iluminan la habitación de Izana. Shirayuki duerme cómodamente entre los brazos de Izana. Ella se despierta lentamente y al ver a Izana a su lado, se queda estupefacta por lo que ha hecho. Jamás pensó que perdería su virginidad durante ese viaje a la capital. En realidad, han pasado tantas cosas. Al recordar lo mucho que lo ama, ella lo mira con dulzura, hasta que él la sujeta con fuerza.

\- "No te levantes aún. Quédate un poco más de tiempo a mi lado", él le dice sin abrir los ojos. Ella mira su alrededor y al notar el brillo de los rayos solares, se asusta.

\- "Ya es tarde. Debo irme a Lyrias", ella le responde preocupada, mientras intenta escapar de los brazos de su prometido.

\- "Mi asistente ya avisó que estás indispuesta y te irás por la tarde", él le responde con los ojos abiertos. Ella se sonroja, al saber que el personal de Izana sabe lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Él se ríe.

\- "Es normal que sucedan entre cosas entre prometidos, especialmente el día que anuncian su boda", él le responde de manera sonriente.

\- "Estas mintiendo, ¿cierto?", ella le responde con seriedad.

\- "Tal vez si, tal vez no", él le contesta con un tono juguetón.

\- "¿Dormiste con Haki el día de su compromiso?", ella le pregunta con curiosidad.

\- "Sí", él le responde sin tapujos. Ya sabía que era un hombre experimentado. Sin embargo, no sabía que podía molestarse por algo así. Él nota su incomodidad.

\- "¿Estás celosa?", él le pregunta, divertido.

\- "No", ella mira hacia otro lado. Él se ríe. Él sabe que sí. Se aproxima a ella y la tumba sobre la cama.

\- "Mentirosa", le susurra al oído con un tono bastante sensual.

\- "No miento", ella lo mira un poco molesta.

\- "No te enojes en nuestra primera mañana juntos", él le dice con delicadeza, mientras besa diferentes partes de su cuerpo con sensualidad.

\- "Deberíamos levantarnos… Debo hablar con Yú y pedirle disculpas por atrasar el viaje", le dice un poco exaltada, como efecto de sus caricias. Él la mira molesto.

\- "Es de mal gusto mencionar el nombre de tu pretendiente en una situación como esta", le expresa con autoridad, mientras busca hacerse espacio entre sus piernas para volver a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Ella se ruboriza al sentir su erección tan cerca.

\- "Izana", ella pronuncia su nombre exaltada.

\- "Así es. Solo debes decir mi nombre", él la besa apasionadamente. - "No es difícil cumplir este deseo de tu prometido", le dice con un tono galante, mientras la acaricia ágilmente para excitarla.

\- "¿Siempre eres así de convincente?", ella le responde nerviosa, con una mirada desafiante.

\- "Solo cuando se trata de ti", le expresa al oído, mientras introduce su cuerpo de nuevo en el de ella. Seguidamente, ella lo sujeta con fuerza. Aun no se ha acostumbrado. Sin embargo, esta vez, disfruta más del acto. Izana lo nota, complacido. Nunca pensó que sería tan gratificante tenerla tan cerca entre sus brazos y sentir de esa manera sus latidos, su respiración, su temperatura, sus nervios. Al concluir, él la besa en la frente y se levanta. Se pone su bata y va a la mesa a comer algo.

\- "¿Comerás conmigo antes de irte?", él le pregunta con una mirada amable. Ella le responde afirmativamente. Se muere de hambre. Él se sienta sobre su silla y admira la manera en cómo ella se levanta de la cama. Ella se muere de la vergüenza por ser observada. No quiere que la vea desnuda. Hace las mil y unas para zafar la sabana y envolverse con ella. Él se ríe.

\- "No puedo creer que seas así de tímida, después de todo lo que hemos hecho", le expresa con satisfacción. La escena le divierte mucho. Ella recoge sus cosas y se va al vestidor de Izana. Mientras, se viste, Izana llega a visitarla y la ayuda a acomodarse la ropa.

\- "No quiero que te vayas. Quisiera tenerte aquí siempre", le dice mientras la abraza por la espalda. Ella acaricia sus manos. Le encanta tenerlo así de cerca.

\- "Regresaré pronto. Solo debo hacer los arreglos para estar en la capital seis meses y luego irme a Yuen", le responde con cierto entusiasmo.

\- "Aún odio la idea de que te vayas a Yuen. Desearía que estuvieras encinta y por motivos médicos no puedas viajar", él le contesta con un tono bromista, acariciando su vientre.

\- "¿Qué acabas de decir?", ella se asusta, va a la mesa y se sienta sobre una de las sillas, con un semblante gélido. Él se asusta. – "¿Qué haré si estoy embarazada? Aun no estoy lista para ser madre", ella continúa asustada. Él no sabe que decirle. Aunque ella estudia medicina, en esa época, aún no se ha descubierto un método para saber cuándo una mujer puede quedar encinta o no.

\- "Solo estaba bromeando", él le dice a modo de consuelo. Aunque a su edad, no le caería mal tener un descendiente.

\- "¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?", ella dice con preocupación. - "Es tu culpa. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan encantador y atractivo?... Si tan suelo no hubiera caído en tus tretas", ella continua al cabo de un rato. Él solo se ríe. Es la primera vez que la escucha decir algo tan inmaduro. Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, ella también se pone a reír.

\- "Mejor come algo", él le sirve un poco de fruta en un tazón. Ella no deja de estar preocupada. Él no deja de reír.

\- "No te rías. Tener un hijo es algo serio", ella le responde un poco indignada.

\- "Ya lo sé. No es algo para lo que no estuviera listo cuando te traje a mi alcoba", él le dice con serenidad. – "Tú también deberías haberlo tenido presente", él le expresa, mirándola un poco enojado.

\- "No me desagrada la idea de tener un hijo. Sin embargo, el compromiso, la boda, una noche juntos y ahora un bebé, ¿no crees que es demasiado?", ella le responde con franqueza.

\- "Lo sé. Sé que te estas esforzando por caminar a mi ritmo. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que la llegada de un hijo eliminaría cualquier duda sobre nuestro matrimonio", él le expresa con tranquilidad. Ella lo mira desconcertada.

\- "Izana. ¿Me invitaste a dormir la noche contigo para que quedara embarazada?", ella le pregunta, desconfianza de su mente calculadora. Ella sabe que él no da un paso en falso. Él no es de las personas que ceden a sus instintos con tanta facilidad.

\- "No. Lo hice para que termines de superar tu trauma de una vez por todas. No me agrada que aún cuando eres mi prometida, aún pienses en Zen", él le expresa con franqueza. Ella lo mira fijamente.

\- "Sabía que te habías quedado ansioso", ella le afirma con preocupación

\- "¿Dormiste conmigo para tranquilizarme?", él le pregunta con cierto resentimiento.

\- "No. Lo hice porque quería estar contigo", ella le expresa alterada.

\- "¿Te arrepientes?", él le preguntó con seriedad.

\- "No", ella le respondió sin titubear.

\- "¿Aún cuando puedas haber quedado encinta?", él la mira frente a frente. Ella suspira.

\- "Aun cuando mis planes de tener un hijo podrían haberse adelantado mucho más de lo esperado", ella le responde con resignación. Él toma su mano.

\- "Todo estará bien. Me encargaré de que todo esté bien", él le dice con calma, en su modo de Rey. Ella nota su falsedad y le da un golpecito en la frente, como muchos de los que él le da a ella.

\- "No hables como Rey, en un momento como esté", ella le reprocha con franqueza.

\- "¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué esperaré con ansias el saber si estas embarazada o no para saber si debemos hacer la boda justo cuando comience el verano? ¿Qué me pondré feliz si estás embarazada? ¿Qué si no estás encinta, buscaré la siguiente oportunidad para que sí lo estés?", él le responde con ironía. Ella se ría. Esas, si son respuestas al estilo Izana.

\- "¿Te pondrás triste si no estoy embarazada?", ella le contesta con curiosidad.

\- "No. Si no sucedió es porque aún no era tiempo", él le responde tranquilo. Ella se admira.

\- "Serás un esposo muy sabio", ella responde con un aire encantador.

\- "Y tu una esposa exasperante", él contesta de inmediato. Ella lo mira con desconfianza y al cabo de un rato, ríe.

\- "Pensándolo bien, es poco probable que esté encinta", ella continúa con serenidad.

\- "Si tu lo dices", él le expresó incrédulo, mientras bebía su taza de café.


	30. Chapter 30

Izana se despide de Shirayuki y Yu en las afueras del palacio. A pesar de que les espera un largo camino para llegar a Lyrias, Yu no le dirige la palabra. Solo la felicita por su boda a duras penas y nada más. Ella entiende su molestia. A medida que se acerca a Izana, se distancia de él. Sin embargo, cree que es lo mejor. Al final de al cabo, ella ya eligió al hombre que quiere como compañero de vida. Ante el silencio de ambos, ellos aprovechan para leer sus libros favoritos y hacer anotaciones para sus investigaciones. Al llegar a Lyrias, tienen bastante trabajo por delante. Él debe hacer sus preparativos para irse a Yuen; y ella, para regresar a la capital.

Al llegar a Lyrias, Garrack manda a llamar a Shirayuki. Ella la felicita por su matrimonio. Izana ha hecho las diligencias correspondientes para notificar oficialmente sobre su compromiso y avisar sobre la fecha de la boda. De manera confianzuda, la molesta por haber guardado tan bien su relación amorosa con el Rey. Shirayuki no puede evitarse sentirse avergonzada. Garrack lo nota y le desea de manera muy sincera que sea feliz. Además, le indica que la apoyará para que no deba dejar a un lado, su vocación científica. Ella agradece mucho su gesto.

Al salir de la oficina de la gobernadora, recuerda aquello que la agobiado desde que salió de la capital: la llegada de su período menstrual. No debería tardar en venir. Si bien es una molestia, ahora más que nunca desea que se presente. Aún no está lista para ser madre.

Los días pasan. Yú y ella trabajan arduamente en el cierre de su investigación y el desarrollo de los preparativos necesarios para empezar aplicar sus hallazgos. Él tiene prisa por concluir el trabajo y regresar a su tierra natal. Shirayuki se esfuerza más de lo habitual por seguirle el ritmo. Ella está cada vez más angustiada por el retraso de su período menstrual. Ya han pasado unas semanas de la fecha esperada. Ella se niega a creer que está encinta y prefiere trabajar, en vez de pensar en sus preocupaciones.

En la víspera de su regreso a la capital, ella recibe una carta de Izana en donde le pregunta por las consecuencias de lo ocurrido antes de su partida. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, ella se niega a responderle de inmediato. Ha pasado un mes desde ese entonces. Si bien, no ha menstruado, ha sentido mareos y náuseas; y ha bajado de peso, no puedo decir que es por un embarazo. Podría ser que todos esos síntomas se deban al estrés y la fatiga que ha acumulado, por trabajar mucho, dormir poco y saltarse a menudo sus tiempos de comida.

Mientras repasa sus síntomas, sus colegas la buscan para organizarle una despedida a Yú. Él ha estado por varios años en Lyrias y durante ese tiempo, ha contribuido a la formación de diferentes investigadores y el descubrimiento de distintos avances. A pesar de su personalidad poco sociable, es muy querido. Ella acepta con gusto ser parte de esta iniciativa. Su trabajo es distraerlo durante su último día en Lyrias para que ellos puedan organizar una celebración sorpresa.

Tras entregar sus reportes finales, Shirayuki invita a Yu a que den un último paseo por la ciudad. Ellos visitan a sus proveedores de hierbas, sus bibliotecas, sus bares, sus jardines y otros lugares en los que han compartido diferentes momentos juntos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, anoche. Ya es hora de que regresen al palacio para la celebración. Ella le dice que es hora de regresar. Él acepta, pero le dice que esta vez quiere mostrarle un atajo que descubrió recientemente. Ella lo sigue. Sin embargo, se asusta cuando de callejón en callejón en vez de aproximarse al palacio, llegan a los suburbios de la ciudad. Asustada, le pregunta: "¿Qué está pasando?". Unos hombres salen de las sombras y se aproximan a ella. Ellos la sujetan. Yu saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo humedece con el contenido de un pequeño frasco. Mientras se acerca a ella, él le dice: "No te preocupes, solo es un somnífero inhalable que inventé hace poco. No te pasará nada". Ella le dice, alterada: "No lo hagas". Él llega hasta donde ella y mientras, la obliga a respirar el pañuelo, le dice: "Perdóname, pero no puedo aceptar que te quedes para casarte con Izana, cuando tienes un futuro tan brillante a mi lado". Ella se esfuerza por soltarse, pero pierde el conocimiento poco a poco. Pensando en Izana, se desmaya.

Yu y Shirayuki nunca se presentan a la celebración.


	31. Chapter 31

Al notar su tardanza, los colegas de Yu y Shirayuki van a buscarlos. Ellos se asustan cuando ven que sus oficinas y habitaciones están totalmente desocupadas. Uno de los guardias del palacio está desmayado y sobre su abrigo hay una carta para Izana de parte de Yu. Desconcertada por la situación, Garrack lee la nota: "Izana, me he llevado a Shirayuki a Yuen. Dejaré que regrese a ti en dos años, si es que ella así lo desea". Todos se quedan sorprendidos. La futura reina se ha fugado. Garrack no puede creer que Shirayuki se ha ido así por así. Ella no es una mujer que huye sin dar explicaciones. De inmediato, despliega a la patrulla real para que encuentre sus rastros.

A la mañana siguiente, ella recibe los primeros reportes. Desde su ventana, una mujer vio cómo unos hombres orientales drogaron a una mujer y desmayada la subieron a un carruaje. La descripción de su vestimenta coincidía con la que Shirayuki llevaba ese día. Dado que hay sospechas de un rapto, ella envía a soldados a que los encuentren. Sin embargo, no lo consiguen, ya que pierden sus rastros en el primer poblado. Al parecer ahí obtuvieron disfraces y otros carruajes; y siguieron veredas poco conocidas que los llevaran a puntos ciegos de la frontera.

Alarmada por la situación, Garrack notifica de inmediato a Izana. Él no se toma nada bien la noticia y desde la capital, retoma los esfuerzos de búsqueda. Gracias al sistema de mensajería instalado con aves, él manda mensajes a todos los asentamientos ubicados en las fronteras con reinos que están en la ruta hacia Yuen, pidiendo noticias sobre viajeros orientales.

En asentamientos del noroeste identificaron carruajes similares montados por personas orientales. Izana envía una tropa de reconocimiento a estos lugares. A través de retratos hablados, encuentran pistas de Yu. El dueño de una de las posadas declara que él viaja con su esposa, una mujer pelirroja que duerme todo el tiempo, por una rara enfermedad. De acuerdo a sus conversaciones, ellos se dirigen a su país natal para obtener una cura.

Han pasado tres meses desde la desaparición de Shirayuki, cuando Izana recibe estos reportes. Él se preocupa por su estado de salud. Al final nunca obtuvo una respuesta a su carta. Aún no sabe si ella está encinta o no. Ante de la impotencia de no poder irse de Clarines para irla a buscar manda a llamar a oficiales de confianza para que se presenten frente al Rey de Yuen y en su nombre, le soliciten su apoyo para buscar a la futura de reina de Clarines. Él convoca a Mitsuhide y Kiki.


	32. Chapter 32

Shirayuki despierta en una pequeña habitación. Recuerda que ha sido secuestrada. La puerta está con llave. No puede salir. Ella toma las almohadas y las ordena sobre la cama como si fuera su cuerpo, a modo de simular su figura durmiente. Toma uno de los candeleros y se coloca detrás de la puerta. En un algún momento, alguien debe abrir la puerta. Cuando eso ocurra, ella lo golpeará y escapará. Al cabo de unas horas, nadie aparece. Ella comienza a cansarse, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, escucha que alguien está abriendo la puerta. Ella recobra sus ánimos y se pone en posición de ataque. Alguien entra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo golpea en la nuca con el candelero y corre sin parar hasta la salida de la casa que se encuentra en medio de una zona boscosa. Unos hombres asiáticos se aproximan a la casa. La miran y le hablan en un idioma que ella no entiende. Angustiada, se adentra en el bosque y mientras corre, intenta buscar una vereda que la lleve a un poblado. Ahí espera pedir ayuda.

Rendida por el esfuerzo se detiene a tomar un poco de aire, en medio del bosque. Sin embargo, su vientre comienza a dolerle. Al cabo de un rato, siente la llegada de su menstruación. Si bien, le alegra que llegue, cree que ha sido en el momento, menos oportuno. Rasga su vestido y de manera improvisada hace un arreglo para evitar que su período menstrual obstaculice su huida. A lo lejos escucha las voces de hombres que la venían siguiendo. Ágilmente, ella retoma la marcha y tras un buen tiempo, llega a un camino. Ella camina sobre éste, pensando que puede encontrar a un viajero que la ayude. Después de un tiempo, aparece un carruaje. Este se detiene. Aliviada, ella pide su ayuda. Sin embargo, se desilusiona cuando descubre que Yu viaja en él. Él la mira furioso y sin decirle una palabra, la duerme de nuevo con la sustancia de la vez pasada.

Al llegar a la posada, el dueño le exige una compensación a Yu por el golpe que uno de los empleados sufrió cuando le llevó su comida a su esposa. Amablemente, él se disculpó, alegando que la mente de su esposa estaba enferma y para evitar que ataque a otros, siempre debe permanecer dormida. Luego, le entregó unas monedas que le servirían para tratar a su empleado. Él las acepta de mala gana.

Con la ayuda de una criada, Yu revisa los rasguños que Shirayuki se ha hecho durante su huida y se encarga de la limpieza de su cuerpo. Al rato, él nota con alivio que su período menstrual ha llegado. Él había leído el diario en donde ella llevaba el registro de sus síntomas y estaba preocupado por sus sospechas de embarazo. Si ella estaba encinta, su plan se venía al traste.

Después de bañarla, la acuestan de nuevo sobre su cama. El acaricia su rostro con amabilidad y le pide disculpas por obligarla a dormir por más tiempo. Sin embargo, no hay remedio. Si no la mantiene sedada, ella huirá de nuevo. Esta vez tuvo suerte de haber salido y ser él quien la encontrara. No puede arriesgarse a perderla, después de haber llegado tan lejos. Él la necesita más que nunca.

Shirayuki se despierta. Frente a sus ojos está una recamara pequeña con decorados orientales. Recuerda que fue secuestrada por Yu, intentó escapar, pero falló. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Sin embargo, se hace una idea, cuando intenta ponerse de pie, pero le cuesta bastante. Al parecer ha pasado inconsciente mucho tiempo y sus músculos han perdido fuerza. Además, se mira frente al espejo y ha perdido bastante peso. Está bastante delgada. No es de menos, si ha pasado mucho tiempo dormida, lo más seguro es que la alimentaran con sueros que solo aseguran un soporte mínimo.

Tras salir de su alcoba se da cuenta que está en un barco y lentamente, lograr asomarse a la proa. Se queda maravillada cuando nota que viaja sobre un junco. Nunca había visto uno. La tripulación la saluda con respeto. Yu les ha dicho que es su esposa. Él habla con el capitán, mientras disfrutan de la brisa fresca. El capitán es un viejo amigo de su padre que lo ha acompañado durante todos sus viajes, después de que renunció a sus derechos como sucesor y salió de su tierra natal. Ellos hablan en un idioma que Shirayuki no comprende.

Yu se complace al verla despierta. Después de haberla mantenido sedada de manera continua por dos meses, le alegra que pueda mantenerse en pie. Fue toda una odisea llevarla hasta ese barco. Durante este tiempo, él y su criada tuvieron que asistirla con la limpieza, alimentarla con concentrados líquidos y hacerle terapias motoras para evitar que perdiera su movilidad por completo.

\- "¿Dónde estamos?", ella le pregunta con seriedad.

\- "Muy lejos de Clarines", él le responde de inmediato, aproximándose a ella.

\- "¿Hace cuánto tiempo me secuestraste?", ella le pregunta, mirándolo furiosa.

\- "Tres meses. Estamos a la mitad del camino a Yuen", él le contesta complacido.

\- "¿Izana sabe de esto?", ella lo mira con un semblante inquisidor.

\- "Por supuesto. No soy un amigo tan inconsiente. Le escribi para avisarle que me llevaría a su prometida y que la regresaría después de dos años, si así lo querías", él le responde con ironía.

\- "¿Regresarme después de dos años?", ella le pregunta inquieta. Algo no tiene sentido. Cuando la secuestró, le dijo que se la llevaba porque no soportaba verla al lado de Izana, pero si era eso, porqué ha dicho que la regresará en dos años. – "Dime la verdad. ¿Qué buscas?", ella continúa desconcertada.

\- "Quiero que tengas un futuro brillante conmigo", él le responde con simpleza.

\- "¿Qué significa eso?", ella le pregunta con seriedad.

\- "A mi lado, puedes convertirte en la mujer que salve al Rey de Yuen y sus pobladores de una terrible guerra de sucesión", él le responde sin titubear.

\- "¿Salvar al Rey? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?", ella le pregunta inquieta.

\- "El Rey de Yuen es mi padre. Desde hace mucho tiempo, él está enfermo. He viajado por el mundo en busca de una cura e incluso, renuncie a mi derecho de heredar el trono, con tal de convertirme en un científico capaz de salvar mi padre. Hasta la fecha, he inventado medicinas que han retraso la severidad de los síntomas. Si bien, le han ayudado a mejorar su calidad de vida, han comenzado a perder sus efectos. Necesito que veas a mi padre y me ayudes a encontrar una medicina que le dé el tiempo suficiente para que elija a un sucesor y pueda convencer a mis hermanos de que lo acepten y no desaten una guerra interna por el trono", él le confiesa cabizbajo. Ella lo mira sorprendida.

Por el relato de Izana, pensó que él había renunciado a la corona por un motivo más mezquino, pero tras escucharlo, entiende que, en el fondo, Yú tiene una verdadera vocación médica. Él es capaz de sacrificar lo que sea con tal de salvar a las personas, ya sea su derecho al trono o su amistad con Izana. Sin embargo, eso era algo que sabía desde el día en el que él no durmió por varios días con tal de encontrar una cura para Zen, Kiki y Mitsuhide. Desde ese entonces, ella está en deuda con él. Había llegado el momento de saldarla.


	33. Chapter 33

En medio de la neblina, se levantan unas grandes pagodas. El junco en el que viajan se aproxima al puerto de Beiji, la capital del reino de Yuen. Al lado de Yu, Shirayuki admira los alrededores de la ciudad a la cual se aproximan. La arquitectura es tan diferente. A pesar de que ha sido llevada en contra de su voluntad, no lamenta del todo haber llegado a esta ciudad tan diferente.

Ellos desembarcan. Yu agradece al capitán por todas sus atenciones durante los últimos 10 años. Yu no había regresado a su país, desde que renunció a sus derechos de sucesión. Él mira con asombro la manera en la que la ciudad ha cambiado durante la última década. La ciudad portuaria es bastante concurrida. Sus vestimentas orientales son sencillas, pero a la vez llamativas. Shirayuki no puede evitar ver de un lado a otro. No entiende nada de lo que hablan los pobladores locales; y por lo tanto, se muestra más interesadas por sus interacciones. Yu la toma de la mano para evitar que se pierda entre la multitud. Ella se suelta molesta. Aún no lo perdona por haberla secuestrado. Él lo sabe, pero la vuelve a tomar de la mano y le dice con una mirada despectiva: "Es para que no te pierdas". Ella lo mira enojada, pero le sigue la corriente. A su paso, Shirayuki roba varias miradas, por su aire de extranjera. Muy pocas personas como ella, llegan a la capital.

Al cabo de un rato, ellos se presentan frente a un oficial. Él los estaba esperando para ser su escolta. Ellos se suben a carruajes tirados por jóvenes y tras pasar por varias calles céntricas, llegan al palacio real. Sus jardines internos son realmente hermosos. Hay flores y arboles de diferentes tipos. Sin embargo, sus colores y sus formas están combinados armoniosamente. Los carruajes se detienen frente a la estructura principal que tiene muchas gradas. Yu y Shirayuki las suben todas. Al final del camino, los recibe el secretario del Rey, les da la bienvenida, les pide que se presenten frente al Rey en unas horas y les presenta a los sirvientes que estarán a sus órdenes durante su estancia en la capital. Shirayuki mira con asombro los finos tallados del techo y las distintas columnas. Definitivamente, es un ambiente muy diferente al de Clarines.

Los sirvientes los llevan a sus alcobas, las cuales están instaladas en un complejo independiente de casas, en donde suelen alojarse invitados distinguidos. Los sirvientes informan que sus pertenencias llegarán pronto y que mientras sus ropas llegan, ellos pueden usar unos trajes formales que han sido preparados exclusivamente para su audiencia con el Rey.

Ellos se preparan. Yu mira con agrado la manera en la que Shirayuki luce las prendas típicas de su país. A pesar de ser una extranjera, no se le miran mal. Ella se sienta un poco incomoda con esas ropas, pero no dice nada, ya que sabe que no puede dejar en mal a Yu. Es la primera vez que mira a su padre, después de una década. Yu está nervioso. No sabe cómo reaccionará su padre. La última vez que lo vio él estaba molesto por su decisión de renunciar al trono con tal de perseguir un futuro científico. Sin embargo, su relación mejoró cuando él comenzó a mandarle medicamentos cada vez mejores, a partir de los conocimientos que iba adquiriendo.

El Rey entró a la sala de audiencias. Era un anciano con un rostro cansado. Él se movía despacio y con mucho trabajo. Después que él tomo asiento en su trono, Yu lo saludo formalmente. Shirayuki hizo lo mismo. El Rey le preguntó de manera impersonal: "¿Por qué has venido? ¿Es porque moriré pronto?". Yu responde: "Así es. Morirás pronto si no te trato". El anciano lo mira con recelo y le pregunta: "¿Has traído a esta chica para presentármela antes de que muera?". Él le responde: "Ella es una científica que ha venido para ayudarme a encontrar una cura a tu enfermedad". El Rey ríe sarcásticamente: "Después de 10 años aún piensas en curarme. Eres un hijo bastante terco". Yu le responde: "Me disculpo por mi terquedad, pero el Reino no está listo para que mueras". El anciano le responde: "Lo estaría si no hubieras menospreciado tu derecho a sucederme". Yu lo mira de frente y le dice con humildad: "Agradezco que me recibas en tu casa, a pesar de mis caprichos". El anciano lo mira con seriedad y le dice: "Ahora que has vuelto entiendes que no puedes marcharte sin mi permiso". Yú le responde: "Lo sé". El anciano sonríe con satisfacción y le dice: "Puedes instalarte si quieres en el hospital de la ciudad. Ahí encontrarás lo que necesitas". Yú simplemente responde: "Gracias". Seguidamente, el anciano se retira. Yu y Shirayuki se marchan hasta que él se ha ido. Ellos regresan a sus habitaciones, sin decirse una palabra. Ella está desconcertada por esa relación tan distante entre padre e hijo. ¿Acaso en la realeza todos los padres serán así con sus hijos? ¿Qué clase de padre sería Izana? ¿Él también trataría así a sus hijos o sería diferente? Mira su anillo de compromiso y de inmediato piensa que debe encontrar la manera en la cual comunicarse con Izana. Él debe estar muy preocupado y lo más seguro es que esté pensando en la manera en cómo rescatarla.

Ella va a la habitación de Yu. Él se está cambiando, pero aún así la recibe. Ella la regaña por su descaro. Le recuerda que es una mujer comprometida. Él acepta que ella tiene razón. Ella le expresa que le ayudará a curar a su padre, pero él debe permitirle que se comunique con Izana y que no la tratará como una prisionera. Él dejará que se mueva con libertad por la ciudad. Yú acepta. Sabe que ella no mentiría con algo así, después de conocer a su padre. Así, ellos llegan a un acuerdo.


	34. Chapter 34

Han pasado varios meses desde el secuestro de Shirayuki, Mitsuhide y Kiki llegan al palacio capitalino, después de haber estado varios meses lejos de la capital. Ambos están preocupados por la urgencia con la cual fueron convocados y van directamente a la oficina de Izana. Él los atiende de inmediato y los saluda con cordialidad mientras les pide que se pongan cómodos. Con tranquilidad, él los pone al tanto de la situación. Él y Shirayuki son pareja e iban a casarse en este verano, pero sus planes se estropearon, después de que Yu, el compañero de trabajo de Shirayuki, la llevará en contra de su voluntad a su tierra natal, el lejano reino de Yuen. Ahora necesita enviar a personal de confianza para que la traiga de vuelta. Kiki y Mitsuhide entienden la situación, pero hay algo que no les cuadra. Sin tapujos, Mitsuhide le dice: "¿Su majestad y Shirayuki juntos? ¿Cómo paso eso?". Kiki lo mira sorprendida por su falta de prudencia y lo golpea en el abdomen con fuerza. Ella solo dice: "Por favor, disculpe su rudeza". Izana solo sonríe y le dice: "No hay problema. A veces yo también me hago la misma pregunta". Ambos se quedan perplejos, por la mirada de Izana en ese momento. En medio de su habitual frigidez, había un destello de dulzura que jamás habían visto. Kiki le preguntó: "Está enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?". Sin inmutarse, él le responde: "Me temo que sí". Conmovido, Mitsuhide se pone de pie y le dice emocionado: "Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ella regrese a casa". Izana sonríe y le dice: "Gracias". Mitsuhide se sienta de nuevo, en espera de las indicaciones operativas. Izana les explica la complejidad de la misión. El lejano Reino de Yuen está a tres meses de Clarines si siguen la ruta más rápida. Sin embargo, este camino está lleno de varios peligros. No solo se encontrarán con bandidos de diferentes reinos, sino que también con mares hostiles y terribles tormentas. Afortunadamente, unos viejos conocidos que llevan años viajando por esa ruta han aceptado ser sus guías; y por lo tanto, podrán viajar seguros. Ellos deben partir lo más pronto posible. Kiki y Mitsuhide lo entienden, indican que se irán al siguiente día y se retiran. Izana agradece su colaboración y se toma asiento nuevamente. Su secretario entra a la oficina y le indica que ha llegado una carta de su madre. Él la lee y llama a su secretario con cierta satisfacción. Él se retira e Izana retoma sus labores con mucho afán.

Al alba, Kiki y Mitsuhide abordan su carruaje rumbo al sur, en donde los estará esperando la compañía de mercantes contratada por Izana. Al cabo de unos días, ellos llegan, pero se sorprenden con la respuesta del capitán. Ellos no pueden partir de inmediato. Por orden de Izana, deben esperar a un viajero más. Él es el único de la tripulación que ha estado en el Reino de Yuen y conoce su idioma.

Al cabo de tres días, aparece un tipo con una capucha negra, largos cabellos negros y un parche en el ojo derecho. Su apariencia es bastante misteriosa y atemorizante. El capital lo saluda con calidez. Él lo saluda con frialdad, pero bastante respeto. Contento, el capital le indica a Mitsuhide y Kiki que la tripulación está completa y pueden partir. Ellos dan la orden de que alcen las velas de inmediato. Así, su camino al lejano Reino de Yuen, está por comenzar.


	35. Chapter 35

Han pasado unos meses desde que Mitsuhide y Kiki se fueron de Clarines. Ellos han logrado llevarse bien con la tripulación de mercantes, pero no han logrado acercarse al tipo misterioso. Solo saben que los mercantes lo llaman Huozai. Él rara vez sale de la habitación y cuando lo hace, es para ir a la habitación del capitán o para ir por su comida. Mitsuhide está bastante perturbado por su personalidad. No sabe hasta dónde será una persona confiable. Con tal de saberlo, decide espiarlo, pero es descubierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kiki solo se limita a decir que es tipo bastante hábil. De alguna manera, ha logrado anticiparse a sus movimientos. Es como si lograra identificar su presencia, sin haberlos visto. Mitsuhide acepta sus conclusiones, un poco frustrado. Uno de los mercantes escucha su conversación y les dice que no es de menos. Durante un tiempo, él estuvo entrenando con la guardia real, hasta que decidió ayudar a uno de sus amigos del palacio a salir ilegalmente del Reino para que pudiera convertirse en el mejor médico del mundo. A pesar de su apariencia distante, Huozai es un buen tipo. Mitsuhide y Kiki opinan lo contrario. Es un tipo que en algún momento, puede traicionar la confianza de su empleador. Definitivamente, lo deben tener en la mira.

La tensión entre Huozai, Mitsihude y Kiki se mantiene a lo largo del viaje. Mitsuhide intenta iniciar una conversación con él y este siempre lo evita. Kiki es más disimulada, pero obtiene un resultado similar. Huozai es un tipo duro de roer. Las cosas cambian cuando se enfrentan a una embarcación pirata y Huozai pelea para defender a la tripulación. Su estilo de combate es increíble. Los caballeros de Clarines admiran la limpieza de sus movimientos cuerpo-cuerpo. Ninguno es en vano. Gracias a su agilidad y rapidez, remata a sus enemigos con facilidad. Sin embargo, hay algo que perturba a Mitsuhide. Él le lanza una espada, Huozai la atrapa en el aire y remata a sus adversarios con un estilo que jamás había visto.

Después de una dura pelea y unas cuantas heridas, los piratas abandonan el barco y ellos pueden seguir con su camino. Mientras tratan sus heridas, Mitsuhide recuerda la vez que lanzó la espada a Huozai y la manera en la cual la atrapó. Fue un movimiento tan genial, pero a la vez tan familiar. Decidido a descubrir la verdad, él entra al cuarto de Huozai. Él está semidesnudo, tratando sus heridas. Su cabellera negra le cubre la espalda. Él voltea a ver en dirección a la puerta, por el susto. No lleva el parche en su ojo derecho. Su flequillo cubre buena parte de su rostro, pero aun así deja entre ver sus profundos ojos azules. Mitsuhide impactado exclama: "Izana".


	36. Chapter 36

Mitsuhide aprecia la nueva apariencia de Izana. En realidad, luce muy distinto con su cabello pintado de negro. En realidad, lo tiene bastante largo. Aunque su mirada es siempre la misma. De no ser por la capucha de su capa, el flequillo y su parche, quizá lo hubiera descubierto antes. Izana suspira, mira con cierta decepción a Mitsuhide y le dice con una voz un tanto burlona: "Si ya sabes quién soy, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme?". Mitsuhide cierra la puerta y mientras lo cura, le pregunta un poco molesto: "¿Por qué vino? ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros, después de lo que pasó con Zen?". Izana le responde con serenidad: "Quiero hablar con ella". Mitsuhide se queda perplejo y le responde inquieto: "¿Acaso perdió la razón? No puede poner su vida en peligro por un capricho. Debe regresar de inmediato". Izana lo mira molesto y le dice: "El ser rey no me impide ser un prometido adecuado... ¿Qué clase de rey sería si no puedo proteger a mi futura esposa?". Mitsuhide guarda silencio y de la nada, se carcajea. Izana ha cambiado. Con una sonrisa entre labios, le dice: "Jamás pensé que dejará el palacio y se colara entre los miembros de la misión de rescate en secreto… Eso es algo que hubiera esperado de Zen". Izana le contesta con melancolía: "Por algo era mi hermano". Mitsuhide recuerda parte de los momentos que vio a Zen con Izana. Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse triste, prefiero hacer una pregunta para deshacer la tensión. De la nada le preguntó: "¿Su madre sabe que está aquí?". Izana responde: "Sí. No estaría aquí de no ser por ella. Ella accedió cubrirme por unos meses, con tal de que trajera a Shirayuki de vuelta. Ella quiere tener nietos lo más pronto posible para poder jugar con ellos". Él termina con una risa entre labios. Mitsuhide admira el lado cálido que Izana había guardado por mucho tiempo; mientras termina de ponerle los vendajes. No puede evitar sentirse inquieto por tener la vida del rey a su cuidado, pero no tiene más remedio que apoyarlo ahora que lo entiende un poco más. Él siempre ha visto a Izana, como alguien distante, frío, racional y respetable; pero al ver esos cambios en el él, está más a gusto. En realidad, le alegra que tras la traición de Haki y la muerte de Zen, su corazón no se haya cerrado. Izana guarda silencio en lo que se pone sus prendas.

Justo cuando Mitsuhide se quedado más tranquilo, vuelve a preocuparse, cuando Kiki entra a la habitación y ella le dice: "Mitsuhide, ¿qué haces aquí?". Izana le responde: "Me ha descubierto". Mitsuhide los mira y les dice un poco enojado: "¿Kiki estaba al tanto?". Izana le responde: "Me atrapó hace unas semanas cuando me estaba tiñendo el cabello". Mitsuhide la mira con resentimiento: "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". Ella le responde: "Era divertido verte jugar al señor espía". Izana ríe. Kiki tiene razón. Siempre le resultaba divertido, evadir la vigilancia de Mitsuhide. Él solo refunfuña y Kiki se lo lleva de la habitación, para que Izana pueda descansar. Prometen que hablaran después. Al final de cabo, están por llegar al Reino de Yuen y deben planear el rescate de Shirayuki.

En la proa, Mitsuhide le comenta a Kiki lo mucho que Izana ha cambiado. Kiki está de acuerdo. Ella también se sorprendió al saber que había decidido formar parte de la misión de rescate. Aunque entiende que lo haya hecho en secreto. No deja de ser algo escandaloso que un rey se embarque en una misión de esa naturaleza.

En su habitación, Izana recuerda su conversación con Mitsuhide. Es cierto que él nunca se imaginó que estaría en esa situación. Jamás pensó que dejaría Clarines para rescatar a una mujer. Sin embargo, no tenía opción. Ya han pasado meses de que no sabe de ella y no ha recibido carta alguna. Si ella tuviese por medios para escribirle, ya lo hubiera hecho. El Reino de Yuen es como una jaula para los extranjeros. El idioma es tan diferente que no hay nadie con quien se pueda hablar. Sin emabrgo, no puede negar que es un país bastante interesante. En el fondo, le asusta que ella no quiera volver.

Si bien, no pone en tela de juicio sus sentimientos, ella aun no sabe cómo conciliar su vida científica con su futuro como la Reina de Clarines. Sabe que él ha contribuido a que aún esté confundido, por la velocidad con la cual ha llevado su relación. Por su ansiedad, la ha presionado a que tome decisiones, con tal de satisfacerlo. En ese sentido, lo mejor que puede hacer es enfrentarla en persona. Ha viajado todo el camino para decidir el futuro de su promesa. Si ella no quiere ser la Reina de Clarines, él debe dejarla irla. Les pidió a Mitsuhide y Kiki que hicieran el viaje, por ella no quería volver de inmediato, ellos se quedaran con ella. En un país tan distante es bueno que ella tenga personas en quienes pueda confiar.


	37. Chapter 37

El barco en el que viajan Izana, Mitsuhide y Kiki navega entre unas montañas largas y delgadas. Al ver este paisaje, Izana les avisa que llegarán pronto a su destino: y por lo tanto, deben teñirse el cabello como él. Lo más seguro es que Shirayuki esté cautiva en el Palacio de la Capital. Yu es el primogénito del Rey Xian y lo más seguro es que se esté quedando en la casa de su padre. Si quieren infiltrarse, deben parecer locales.

El Reino de Yuen es un país en donde todos sus habitantes tienen cabellos negros y hay pocos extranjeros. Entonces, si dejan sus cabellos así, serán muy llamativos y no podrán ingresar en el Palacio, haciéndose pasar por empleados. Además, deben estudiar un poco el idioma del Reino de Yuen. Él les enseñara frases básicas que les ayuden a sobrevivir en la ciudad. Sin embargo, el idioma es bastante complicado, por lo que es mejor que se abstengan de establecer conversaciones complejas con los locales.

Izana les asegura que su plan será un éxito. Hace unos años, él estuvo viviendo en el Palacio del Rey Xian, por instrucciones de su madre; y recuerda muy bien el palacio y sus costumbres. Él les entrega el tinte y la vestimenta tradicional que deben utilizar.

En un par de semanas, llegan a la capital del Reino de Yuen. Mitsuhide y Kiki se quedan impactados por el paisaje tan peculiar. Los mercantes les proporcionan documentos de identidad falsos para que puedan ingresar al Palacio, como empleados locales de extranjeros que deben visitar las instalaciones reales para obtener sus licencias comerciales.

Mientras, se dirigen a la casa de huéspedes en donde se alojarán, Izana mira una cabellera pelirroja que resalta entre todos los transeúntes, ansioso se aproxima con cuidado. Es Shirayuki. Ella camina junto al lado de un local que hace las veces de interprete. Aunque se muere por acercarse, se queda en su sitio. Ella se mira bastante contenta. Si bien, se alegra al ver que es ella está bien, no puede sentirse inquieto. ¿Será que ella quiere regresar o más bien, será que Yu puede ofrecerle un mejor mundo para ella? Mitsuhide nota su desconcierto y le dice que deben seguir su camino. Ya habrá tiempo para que vuelva a hablar con ella. Por el momento, debe contenerse y conformarse con saber que está bien. Izana le da la razón y se marchan juntos.


	38. Chapter 38

En el palacio del Rey Xian, Yu atiende a su padre. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la enfermedad sigue avanzando. Si bien, el tratamiento que le han aplicado con Shirayuki le ha ayudado a sentirse mejor, su deterioro es evidente. Frustrado, deja la habitación y en el camino, se encuentra a Shirayuki, quien acaba de llegar del hospital con las nuevas dosis de medicamento. Él le pregunta cómo va todo en el hospital. Ella le dice que todo va bien. Los pacientes con la enfermedad de su padre que está atendiendo están respondiendo bien al tratamiento. El más pequeño de ellos, incluso ya fue dado de alta. Él ya ha recuperado por completo su capacidad motora. Yu se muestra decepcionado y se culpa por no haber encontrado ese compuesto medicinal antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, los nervios de su padre no estarían tan dañados y su pronóstico sería mejor. Inquieto, golpea la pared por fuerza. Shirayuki quiere darle palabras de aliento, pero no puede. Conoce la impotencia por la que está pasando y sabe que nada de lo que alguien más diga, podrá quitar ese sentimiento. Yu la mira y nota su preocupación. Él sabe que ella lo entiende mejor que nadie por lo que pasó con Zen. Se acerca a ella y apoya su cabeza en el hombro. Él le dice con voz baja: "No es necesario que pienses cosas innecesarias y me digas algo. Solo déjame estar así un poco más. Necesito fuerzas para ganar esta guerra en contra del destino". Ella sigue sus instrucciones. Aunque no puede evitar sentirse contrariada. Por un lado, quiere animarlo y por otro, quiere pedirle que desista. Ambos saben que el Rey Xian morirá pronto. Él debe dejarlo ir.

En medio de la noche, mientras Shirayuki le escribe una carta a Izana, alquien llama a su puerta. Ella se coloca una bata sobre sus ropas para dormir y abre la puerta de su alcoba. Es Yu. Él solo la llega a buscar que, desde el siguiente día, hasta nuevo aviso, él irá al hospital. En ese sentido, necesita que ella se quede en el palacio y atienda a su padre a tiempo completo. Ella se sorprende por la decisión. La situación del Rey puede complicarse en cualquier momento y lo mejor es que Yu esté a su lado. Él lo sabe y promete volver rápidamente si ese fuera el caso. Ella entiende su necesidad de un cambio de aire y acepta la responsabilidad. Al fin de al cabo, se lleva muy bien con el Rey Xian. Ellos han logrado establecer una bonita amistad, gracias al mahjong.

Durante los siguientes días, Yu solo saluda a su padre por las mañanas y sale del palacio, como un médico común y cualquiera. Si bien, llega al hospital sin contratiempos, su vida afuera del palacio no es tan apacible como parece. Su trayecto es vigilado por un amplio dispositivo de seguridad. Izana, Mitshude e Kiki notan la presencia de varios oficiales encubiertos que están a la caza de cualquiera que pueda ser sospecho y dificultan cualquier acercamiento. Izana sabe que Yu está viviendo en el palacio y asume que Shirayuki está con él; y si ellos se están alojando ahí es porque tienen el aval del Rey Xian. Esto complica la manera en cómo puede proceder como Rey de Clarines. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento debe saber lo que ocurre. Por lo tanto, no le queda más remedio que encarar a Yu.

Durante el turno nocturno, Izana, Mitsihide y Kiki ingresan al hospital como pacientes y se escabullen en las instalaciones, mientras aguardan la llegada de Yu. Después de que él hiciera unas rondas, él va a su oficina. En medio de un silencio sepulcral, revisa los expedientes de sus pacientes hasta que alguien llama a su puerta. Izana vestido de enfermero ingresa a su habitación y deja unos documentos. Él no lo reconoce por que lleva un tapabocas, sigue absorto en sus documentos hasta que Izana le pide voltea a ver a su dirección. Yu reconoce esa voz y desconcertado alza la mirada. Izana lo amenaza directamente con su espada desenvainada. Él observa el arma con detenimiento y tras ver sus grabados, confirma sus sospechas.

\- "Izana, nunca imagine verte así", le dice de manera sarcástica, mientras se recuesta sobre el respaldo de su silla. El juego está llegando a su final.

\- "Nunca pensé que serías capaz de secuestrarla", le responde con seriedad. Yu sonríe con melancolía.

\- "No tenía otra opción. Mi padre me mintió sobre la efectividad del tratamiento y tuve que traerla para ver si podía salvarlo", lo mira con resignación.

\- "¿Dónde está?", Izana roza la punta de espada a su cuello, en señal de desagrado.

\- "Con mi padre, en el palacio", le responde con serenidad.

\- "Llévame con ella", Izana habla sin tapujos y una mirada aterradora.

\- "Imposible. La visita de un Rey es poco apropiada en estos momentos", le dice con determinación, mientras hace la espalda a un lado, con uno de sus manos. Izana se abalanza sobre él y con el otro brazo, lo toma del cuello.

\- "Pero sí, la del prometido de Shirayuki", le expresa de manera tajante. Yu sabe que no tiene más remedio que acceder. Al fin de al cabo, él ha sido capaz de venir tan lejos.

\- "Está bien, pero ponte otra ropa", Yu se suelta y suspira.

Al cierre de su turno en el hospital, él se encuentra con Izana, Mitsuhide y Kiki y va con ellos al palacio. Durante el camino, le informa a su escolta que son personas de confianza. Izana incluso debe mostrar su emblema como el Rey de Clarines; y Mitsuhide y Kiki, como sus escoltas reales. En el camino, todos guardan silencio hasta que unos tipos sospechosos aparecen frente a ellos.

\- "¿De qué se trata todo esto, Yu?", Izana lo voltea a ver molesto.

\- "Aun no te puedes llevar a Shirayuki. Ella debe estar al lado de mi padre hasta que muera", Yu le responde con la mirada vacía.

\- "Máldito", Izana lo golpea y gracias a distintas maniobras, logran escapar.

Aunque están lastimados, Izana insiste en que deben infiltrarse en el palacio de inmediato. Si no lo hacen en ese momento, ya no tendrán oportunidad. Yu redoblará la seguridad y no podrán acercarse. Mitshide y Kiki sabe que tiene razón. Sin embargo, no pueden dejarlo que siga. Primero debe cuidar de sus heridas. Izana se niega. Él tiene un as bajo la manga. En el tiempo que vivió en el palacio identificó varios puntos ciegos. Ellos usarían uno desconocido para Yu.

Sin perder tiempo, fueron a un puesto de vigilancia abandonado en los suburbios de la ciudad. Izana movió unos ladrillos del piso y activo la entrada de un pasadizo secreto. Izana sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y caminaron por bastante tiempo en túneles oscuros. Al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron a una bodega ubicadas en las afueras del jardín real. Esperaron que llegara la noche para salir. Si bien, Mitshide y Kiki pensaron que iban a encontrar el lugar en donde estaba Shirayuki, Izana tenía otros planes. Antes de ir a buscar a Shirayuki, él iría por el Rey Zian.

Gracias a un pasadizo secreto que Yu le mostró cuando eran jóvenes, logró colarse a la habitación real sin problema. Justo cuando el Rey se preparaba para dormir, noto que la figura de un hombre alto y cabellos largos se acercaba a él. La luz de la luna iluminaba su semblante galante. El Rey se sentó sobre su cama y tomó una daga de su mesa de noche.

\- "No he venido a matarlo", Izana le habló de una manera bastante familiar y luego le hace una reverencia. El Rey Xian lo mira inquieto.

\- "La nieve no solo cae en las montañas, sino que también en el corazón de los hombres", Izana le dice la frase de uno de los poemas favoritos de su madre y le muestra su espada. El Rey Zian reconoce ese código. Se trata del hijo de una vieja amiga.

\- "¿Qué te trae por estas tierras, joven Izana?", el anciano le preguntó desconcertado.

\- "Shirayuki, mi prometida", Izana le responde sin tapujos. El Rey Xian lo mira sorprendido. Jamás se espero una respuesta de ese tipo. Siempre pensó que crecería como un joven estoico sin la fuerza necesaria para enamorarse. Río y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

\- "Así que eres la razón por la cual se niega a tomar la mano de mi hijo", le dijo de manera amigable. Izana se sorprende con su declaración. No sabe que tanto ha pasado en ese tiempo. El Rey nota su angustia. Se ríe. – "Has elegido a una buena chica. Me alegra conocer a su prometido misterioso. Entiendo que no quisiera revelarme tu identidad. Sería incómodo recibir cuidados de la futura Reina de Clarines", el anciano lo mira con sabiduría. Izana lo mira menos tenso. - "Ella se pondrá feliz al ver que has venido por ella", él anciano toca su campana y de inmediato, entra su secretario. – "Por favor llama a Shirayuki".


	39. Chapter 39

La brisa matutina refresca los jardines del palacio. Shirayuki ha sacado al Rey Xian a la terraza para que puedan jugar mahjong. Durante su estancia en Yuen, Shirayuki ha establecido una relación bastante cercana con el Rey Xian. Al inicio parecía una persona bastante difícil de tratar, dado que siempre se dirige a las personas con una fría formalidad. No obstante, es una persona cálida que busca cómo lidiar con los asuntos del Reino, sin dejar a un lado a sus seres queridos. Él les escribe todos los días y está pendiente de todos sus hijos y nietos. Visita el altar de su esposa cada semana. Además, procura dejar un tiempo para sus aficiones: el mahjong y la jardinería.

Shirayuki es la persona con quien precisamente puede compartir ambas. Ella cuida sus plantas en su lugar, mientras aprende sobre las propiedades medicinales de plantas nativas del reino. Además, se ha convertido en su compañera predilecta de juego. Ella tiene un talento natural para este juego de mesa. Aprende las jugadas del oponente con rapidez y siempre empieza cada partida con tenacidad y valentía. De alguna manera, le recuerda a Yu cuando era pequeño y él le estaba enseñando a jugar.

En una que otra partida, le ha expresado su complacencia de que ella sea la compañera de vida de Yu. Aunque le hubiese gustado más que él se casara con alguien de la Corte, morirá más tranquilo si sabe que Yu quedará a su cuidado.

En el fondo, él tiene la esperanza de que Yu acepte su derecho a sucederlo, como su primogénito y se convierta en Rey, antes de muera. Él lucha por vivir un día más con tal de tener tiempo para convencerlo y ayudarlo a restaurar la confianza con la Corte. Él está convencido de que Yu es el más adecuado para asumir su lugar frente al Reino de Yuen. Sin embargo, sabe que su camino no será fácil, por la desconfianza de los miembros de la Corte en un príncipe exiliado. Además, sabe que su hijo se está llenando de infelicidad, al ver que su muerte se avecina. Él cree que Shirayuki es la persona más adecuada para sanar su corazón. Él sabe que ella es importante para su hija, por la manera en la cual confía en ella.

Sin embargo, Shirayuki siempre le expresa que ella no es la persona indicada. Su futuro está al lado de otra persona. El Rey Xian nota que cada vez que hablan del tema, ella sujeta ligeramente su anillo de compromiso. El reconoce que ella tiene a alguien que la espera, pero es posible que en este tiempo, cambie de opinión. Apenada, ella siempre dice que eso es imposible. El Rey Xian valora su lealtad y simplemente, le dice que nunca está de más intentar. Con el paso del tiempo y la distancia, los sentimientos de las personas cambian. Ella expresa de manera enfática no es su caso. Sin embargo, el Rey Xian la hace pensar en los sentimientos de la persona que la espera. Si es él es tan importante para ella, debería marcharse pronto. Es posible que esa persona se canse de esperarla.

Shirayuki confiesa que su prometido es alguien con muchas ofertas matrimoniales y si bien, tienen miedo a que su corazón cambie, ella quiere creer en él. Si sus sentimientos fueses débiles, jamás le hubiese comprometido con ella. En ese sentido, el Rey Xian no debe preocuparse por su felicidad. Ella está ahí por que debe cumplir una promesa que le hizo a Yu.

En el pasado, él hizo lo imposible por salvar a una persona importante para ella; y ahora, es justo que le retribuya su generosidad. El Rey Xian solo se ríe y la llama tonta, por anteponer la felicidad de otros a la de ella. Sin embargo, insiste que eso es lo que la hace una mujer tan digna para convertirse en una Reina. Ella no puede evitar sentirse movida por esas palabras. El Rey nota esa alegría en sus ojos, insiste en que es una buena chica y le pide que lo lleve a alcoba para descansar un poco.

En la noche, Shirayuki le escribe una carta a Izana. Si bien, tiene el hábito de escribirle todos los días desde que llegó a Yuen, esa nota le está costando más de lo normal. Se siente inquieta por las palabras del Rey Xian. Ella sabe mejor que nadie, la prisa que Izana tiene por casarse con tal de cumplir las expectativas de su reinado; y que le sobran pretendientes. Es uno de los pocos reyes solteros de Occidente. Además, es guapo y galante. Su Reino es bastante próspero. Cualquiera quisiera casarse con él. Si bien sabe que él está enamorado de ella, la distancia no se le da muy bien. Él se pone ansioso y cuando siente que no puede controlar sus emociones, se aleja. En ese sentido, le preocupa que aún no ha recibido respuesta a las múltiples cartas que le ha mandado hasta la fecha, aunque ya pasaron 6 meses desde que mandó la primera. Es posible que Izana quiera ponerse distancia.

Ella le entrega la carta a Yu para que por favor se le entregue al personal encargado de la correspondencia. Él la toma y cierra la puerta de su habitación. Lee unos documentos asociados con la enfermedad de su padre. Nota la carta y la guarda en una caja en donde esconde todas las cartas que Shirayuki le ha escrito a Izana. Él no ha entregado ninguna. Si bien pensó que era una buena idea para que Izana se olvidara de ella al suponer que ella no se acordaba de él, se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, después de encontrarse con Izana. Si el hubiese tenido noticias de ella, posiblemente no hubiera viajado a Yuen. Ahora no tiene más remedio que buscarlo por la ciudad y mantenerlo lejos del palacio, hasta que su padre muera.


	40. Chapter 40

Shirayuki está por dormirse cuando escucha que alguien llama a su puerta. Piensa que es Yu. Sin embargo, se sorprende cuando nota que es el Secretario Real. Angustiada por el estado de salud del Rey va de inmediato, en compañía de Yu. Ambos se sorprenden al ver que el Rey está bien y a su lado está un hombre de cabellos negros, acompañado de dos escoltas.

\- "Tu prometido ha venido por tí", el Rey Xian le dice a Shirayuki con amabilidad. Ella se queda perpleja, al que Yu. No esperaba verlo tan pronto y mucho menos, en la alcoba de su padre. Izana mira con atención a la joven. Ella lo observa inmóvil. Su reacción le resulta incómoda, se pone de pie y se acerca a ella. Shirayuki no puede creer que ese hombre de cabellos negros sea Izana.

\- "¿No vas a abrazarme?", él le susurra al oído con un tono sarcástico. Ella reconoce su voz y de inmediato, apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

\- "Te ves muy diferente", ella le expresa avergonzada. Él se ríe. De alguna manera, le agrada que su presencia le afecte tanto. El Rey Xian

\- "Por favor tratar al joven y su escolta como mis visitas personales e instalarlos en el palacio", el Rey Xian le indica a su Secretario con una mirada magnánima. Él entiende que necesitan estar un tiempo a solar. De inmediato, él les pide que dejen los aposentos reales y lo sigan. Izana, Shirayuki, Mitsuhide y Kiki se retiran. Yu se queda con mirada cabizbaja. No sabe si Izana le ha contado a su padre sobre el secuestro de Shirayuki y su intención de apresarlo. El Rey Xian sabe que Yu le oculta algo.

\- "¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Yu?", el anciano le pregunta de manera comprensiva. Yu se acerca a su cama y le cuenta lo sucedido. Tras escuchar todos sus disparates, el Rey Xian simplemente suspira y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- "Necesitas aceptar mi muerte. Es algo que ocurría tarde o tiempo. No es tu culpa", le expreso con una calidez que solo le había mostrado cuando era muy pequeño. Yu no puede contener las lágrimas. Durante todo ese tiempo, no habían tenido una plática de padre a hijo. En el fondo, extrañaba esos momentos y hubiese querido tener más tiempo para poder estar con él. El Rey lo sabe. Por ser su primogénito, Yu siempre fue el hijo que estuvo más cerca de él. Él solo le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

El secretario real lleva a Izana, Mitsuhide, Kiki y Shirayuki al mismo complejo habitacional donde está Shirayuki y Yu. Les entrega sus habitaciones y se marcha. Ahora que pueden actuar con mayor confianza, Izana le releva la identidad de sus escoltas a Shirayuki. Ella no puede creer que sean Mitsuhide y Kiki. Ella los abraza. Tenía tanto tiempo de no verlos. Ellos corresponden el gesto, pero guardando su distancia. Ellos le explican que deben guardar la compostura frente a la futura reina de Clarines. Shirayuki intenta restarle importancia a esa nueva posición, pero no puede evitar sentirse incómoda. Dado que no han hablado por mucho tiempo, no ha tenido oportunidad de explicarles cómo se han dado las cosas. Es complicado explicarles a los mejores amigos de Zen que se enamoró de su hermano. Kiki nota su preocupación y la insta a que revise a Izana y trate sus heridas. Al final de cabo, tendrán más tiempo para ponerse al corriente en los próximos días. De inmidiato, ella se retira con Mitsuhide. Shirayuki mira a Izana y lo obliga a que entre a su cuarto para que pueda hacer un rápido chequeo.

Izana mira con detenimiento la habitación de la chica. Hay muchos libros, un pequeño laboratorio y una pizarra con muchas anotaciones. Se nota que ha estudiado mucho. Ella le ayuda a quitarse su camisa. Ella se asusta de inmediato al ver tantos vendajes. Ella los quita con cuidado y nota que la mayoría de las heridas son viejas y están sanando bien. Aunque tiene unos moretones nuevos. Ella usa un ungüento especial para calmar el dolor y se lo aplica con cuidado. Mientras ella frota su abdomen, él sujeta sus manos con delicadeza.

\- "¿Me extrañaste?", él le preguntó con la mirada un poco perdida, mientras observa sus materiales de trabajo. Desde que entró a esa habitación, él piensa es posible que no haya tenido tiempo para pensar en él. Él sabe cuánto ama su profesión.

\- "Claro. Te lo dije en todas las cartas que te escribí, desde que estoy aquí", ella le respondió un poco avergonzada. Él la mira con extrañeza.

\- "¿Cartas?", le pregunta inquieto.

\- "Sí. Todos los días te escribía una. Yu me prometió que te las daría", ella le responde de inmediato.

\- "Algo debió haber sucedido. Al momento de mi partida, no había llegado ninguna", le dice con seguridad, mientras nota su angustia.

\- "No estoy mintiendo. Si quieres puedes preguntarle a Yu. Yo siempre pensé en ti", ella le responde con vehemencia. Ella mejor que nadie sabe que las relaciones a distancia son un tormento para Izana. Ahora que sabe que no recibió sus cartas, le preocupa el estado de sus sentimientos. Él se muestra satisfecho con su angustia. Sonríe levemente y tras verla a los ojos por un momento, la besa.

\- "Estaba tan preocupado", él le expresa con voz baja y un poco sonrojado. Ella corresponde su cercanía, acercando su rostro a su cuello. Él se pone nervioso al sentir su respiración sobre su piel. Ansia tenerla cerca y sentirse seguro. Busca su rostro y la besa de nuevo, pero esta vez, transmite tantas emociones que ambos terminan exaltados. Shirayuki acaricia el pecho de Izana y siente los fuertes látidos de su corazón y sonríe dulcemente. Él quiere más. Quiere que ella solo piense en él. Se aproxima a ella de nuevo, besa su cuello y acaricia con suavidad sus pezones. Al cabo de un rato, ella se aleja un poco, altamente sonrojada. Él se aproxima de nuevo, como un cazador que acecha sigilosamente a su presa. Ella no puede rechazarlo. El desabrocha los botones de su pijama y se abre paso en su pecho para besar sus senos. Al verla semidesnuda, él recuerda que precisamente la última noche que la vio fue precisamente en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, su deseo es diferente. Ansioso por disipar sus dudas, sus movimientos son más calculados y provocadores. Ella siente sus dudas y en vez de seguir su juego, ella toma la iniciativa. Se sienta sobre él y sujeta con amabilidad su rostro y lo besa cariñosamente en su cuello, sus orejas, sus mejillas y sus parpados. Lo mira fijamente.

\- "Te amo más que nada en este mundo". Sus ojos brillan de una manera bastante particular. Izana siente que su corazón se encoge, mientras la mira embelesado.

\- "No eres la única", le responde en lo que besa su clavícula, la abraza con fuerza y la recuesta en el desván. Sin poder resistir más, se quita sus pantalones con agilidad, levanta la falda del camisón de Shirayuki y se abre paso entre sus piernas. Al sentirlo dentro de ella, Shirayuki abraza fuertemente su espalda, como si no quisiese alejar de él, nunca más. Con movimientos suaves y placenteros, él la trae de vuelta a su mundo. Ella siente su profundo afecto y se refugia en su pecho, excitándose inevitablemente cada vez más.

Al concluir, él se levanta y va a la cama. Se acomoda como si nada y la llama para que se acueste a su lado. Ella solo se ríe, al notar que no quiere ir a su habitación. Ella se alegra, ya que tampoco quiere que se vaya, después de lo que ha pasado. Ella lo sigue, pero se mantiene distante. Él la mira con recelo. Ella lo mira juguetona. Él toma de su mano y la besa.

\- "Esta vez no dejaré que te apartes de mi lado", le dice con seriedad. Ella solo ríe. - "No quiero pasar de nuevo por la angustia de no saber si estas sola en algún lugar del mundo, cargando con nuestro hijo", la mira un poco molesto. Ella recuerda que fue secuestrada antes de pode responder la pregunta que él le hizo sobre su estado de embarazo.

\- "Yo también tenía miedo de estar encinta y verme obligada a tener a nuestro hijo lejos de ti", le responde con sinceridad, mientras recuerda el momento en el cual fue secuestrada y aún no sabía a qué se debía su retraso menstrual. Él nota su tristeza, se da vuelta en la cama y acaricia sus cabellos. – "Mi menstruación se tardó mucho en venir, creo que por nervios", continua con un tono bromista con el afán de destensar el momento. Él suspira y la abraza.

\- "Mañana me dirás todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste de la capital", continua con un tono agradable.

\- "¿Cómo supiste que no había quedado embarazada?", ella le responde un poco curiosa. Si bien, ella lo puso al tanto en una de sus cartas, él nunca las recibió.

\- "No habrías tenido sexo conmigo", le responde con seguridad.

\- "No entiendo", ella le conteste inmediatamente.

\- "Si hubieses quedado embarazada y tenido al bebé, ahorita estarías bajo licencia médica y no podrías tener relaciones sexuales. En caso de que hubiese quedado encienta, pero lo hayas perdido, seguramente tendrías un trauma que te haría evadir el riesgo de concebir a otro hijo tan pronto", le responde somnoliento.

\- "A veces me asusta la manera en cómo razonas", le contesta tras escuchar sus argumentos.

\- "Mejor duerme. Mañana me debes ayudar a quitar el tiente de mi cabello", le dice casi sin fuerzas y en lo que él cierra los ojos, ella lo mira con detenimiento, recuerdo escenas de lo que acaba de pasar y cae en la cuenta de que en sus memorias ha quedado gravado un Izana muy diferente al habitual. Ella se tapa la cara, avergonzada. Es como si se hubiera acostado con otro hombre.


	41. Chapter 41

Los rayos del sol entran en la habitación de Shirayuki. Ella se ha levantado a preparar el baño de Izana. Definitivamente, le quitará el tinte y eliminará ese sentimiento incómodo. Izana la mira a lo lejos, en lo que finge estar dormido. De la nada aparece atrás de ella, desnudo y le pregunta qué está haciendo. Nerviosa le confiesa que le ayudará a bañarse y quitarse el tinte. Impaciente por dejarse mimar por su chica, sigue sus indicaciones. Ella lo enjabona con cuidado para no lastimar sus heridas; y por último, lava su cabello con un químico especial. Al cabo de un rato, el color negro comienza a caerse y dejando al descubierto, el color natural de su cabellera.

Justo cuando él acaba de secarse, Yu llega a la habitación de Shirayuki y le entrega un paquete de ropas tradicionales que Izana, Mitsuhide y Kiki pueden usar durante su estancia en el palacio. Izana escucha su voz y se asoma a la puerta, con una toalla medio puesta. Shirayuki lo regaña por haber aparecido de buenas a primeras y al ver que no ha terminado de secarse, toma una toalla y le ayuda a secar su cabello. Yu nota su cercanía y sonríe con ironía

\- "Veo que todo está bien entre ustedes", les dice de manera gruñona.

\- "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?", Izana le responde con una mira gélida.

\- "Sí. Quería ver más drama en su reencuentro, pero tú nunca pierdes el tiempo", Yu le contesta con un tono burlón. Izana frunce el ceño. Yu sonríe con satisfacción. - "En media hora, los veré en la sala de visitas del ala este. Necesito hablar con urgencia con ustedes", les dice de nuevo con seriedad y se va.

Intrigados por sus palabras, Izana y Shirayuki van al lugar indicado. Yu los espera con la mesa puesta para que tomen el desayuno juntos. En la mesa, hay un cofre. Ellos toman asiento y comen sin decirse nada. Shirayuki siente la tensión del ambiente e intenta bajarla, explicándole ciertas cosas a Izana sobre la comida de Yuen, pero él no le hace mucho caso. Yu le indica que todos esos conocimientos no son novedosos para Izana ya que él vivió en Yuen hace un tiempo. Shirayuki se sorprende con la noticia. Izana le comenta rápidamente los motivos de su estancia y parte de lo que aprendió en el palacio.

Después de que retiraron los platos, Yu le entrega el cofre a Izana. Él lo abre y se sorprende al ver más de cien cartas. Yu confiesa que son las cartas que día a día, Shirayuki escribió para él. Ella se enoja de inmediato al saber que nunca las mandó, a pesar de que se lo prometió. Yu no muestra arrepentimiento. Al contrario, se muestra satisfecho de que después de ese acto, ambos pudieran confirmar sus sentimientos. Al inicio, pensó que, al no tener noticias de la chica, él se olvidaría de ella y buscaría una nueva reina. Nunca imaginó que dejaría sus deberes reales y vendría por ella, personalmente. Entre risas, reconoce que hasta fue capaz de pintar su cabello.

Ambos son personas muy importantes para él. Por eso, lamenta haberles impuesto egoístamente sus deseos. Aunque una parte de él, se alegra de que pese a sus actos, su relación se mantenga; la otra, no quiere aceptar que Shirayuki se marchará de su lado. Aunque no sabe con certeza si lo que siente por ella es amor, ella es la única persona con quien ha pensado compartir su vida. Shirayuki se disculpa por ser incapaz de compartir sus sentimientos. Yu agradece su amabilidad, pero le pide que se abstenga de hacer comentarios obvios. Él mejor que nadie, sabe que cavó su tumba, cuando le hizo ver lo importante que Izana era para su vida, durante la conversación que tuvieron en el bar de Lyrias. En ese sentido, no debe sentirse culpable.

Por último, les indica que como él no cumplió con su promesa de enviarle las cartas a Izana, ella no está obligada a cumplir con la suya. Ella puede dejar de cuidar a su padre e irse en el momento que quiera. Sin decirles más, se retira. Shirayuki lo sigue de inmediato. Independientemente de su promesa, el Rey Zian es su paciente y no puede abandonarlo así por así. Yu agradece su profesionalismo, pero le indica que ya no pueden hacer nada por su padre. Él esta muriendo y le ha pedido que en vez de buscar una cura que no servirá, se prepare para asumir el trono cuando él ya no esté. Su padre le ha hecho prometer que lo sucederá. Aunque no está plenamente convencido de su idoneidad, hará su mejor esfuerzo para honrar su memoria. Shirayuki lo toma de las manos y le dice que está orgullosa de él. Izana mira la escena de lejos y de inmediato, levanta el ceño. No le agradan esos gestos de cariño.

Eso sí, Yu le pide que antes de partir, atienda la situación de sus pacientes en el hospital y se encargue de referirlos a otros médicos capacitados. Shirayuki acepta este pedido sin problemas y regresa con Izana para informarle que debe ir al hospital y si quiere puede acompañarla. Malhumorado, rechaza su proposición. Ella nota sus celos, solo ríe y le pide que, en ese caso, deje que Kiki vaya con ella. Sería bueno ponerse al día con sus viejos amigos. Él acepta.

Izana la acompaña a la habitación de Kiki y le pide que escolte a Shirayuki al hospital. Ella acepta la orden y se marchan junto con el intérprete. Al inicio, ninguna de las dos hablaba; y por lo tanto, el ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño. Sin embargo, la situación cambió gracias a la intervención de Kiki.

\- "Me alegra que te hayas vuelto a enamorar. No nos debes ninguna explicación sobre tu relación con Izana. Sin embargo, me pregunto si tu estarás bien con alguien como Izana. Es un hombre valiente, inteligente y caballeroso. Sin embargo, es controlador como ningún otro. Te tendrá siempre bailando entre sus manos", le expresa a secas, con la honestidad que la caracteriza. Shirayuki se ríe. Es bueno que ella no haya cambiado y la trate con la misma confianza que antes. Kiki la mira desconcertada.

\- "Ya lo sé", Shirayuki le contesta con dulzura.

\- "¿Eres feliz con eso?", Kiki le pregunta un poco incrédula. Ella conoce a Izana desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabe de lo que puede ser capaz.

\- "Sí", Shirayuki le responde conforme. Kiki suspira. No entiende lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. La Shirayuki que conoció difícilmente estaría de acuerdo en someterse a la voluntad de un monarca. Sin embargo, ahora es como si lo disfrutara.

\- "¿Izana te recuerda a Zen?", le pregunta al cabo de un rato. No le ocurra otra razón por la cual ella esté tan dispuesta a renunciar a su independencia.

\- "A veces sí, a veces no. Aunque sus ojos y su cabello son parecidos, cada vez que estoy con él me doy cuenta que él no es Zen. Al inicio, esta diferencia me recordaba su ausencia, pero luego, me hizo ver a Izana por quien es. Él me abrió las puertas a un mundo que nunca había compartido con nadie. Al ver sus miedos e inseguridades, nació un sentimiento que me hacía querer estar a su lado siempre y verlo reír todo el tiempo. Me siento muy cómoda cuando estoy a su lado y estoy ansiosa cuando está lejos. Añoro todo el tiempo estar cerca de él", ella le confiesa como si estuviera en trance. Inevitablemente, ha recordado muchos momentos que ha pasado con Izana. Kiki la observa con asombro. Al cabo de un rato, se ríe.

\- "Te ha atrapado completamente", le expresa de manera burlona.

\- "Sí", ella le responde avergonzada. Luego, ambas ríen.

Mientras Shirayuki trata a sus pacientes, Kiki la mira a lo lejos. Sin lugar a dudas, le agrega que haya seguido adelante y de alguna manera, le haya ayudado a Izana, a confiar en alguien. Ella sabe que los sentimientos de Izana son profundos y auténticos. De lo contrario, no habría llegado tan lejos. Es bueno que ellos se quieran tanto, ya que el camino que les espera no es fácil.

En el palacio, Izana aprovecha la ausencia de Shirayuki para leer sus cartas. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, fue realmente detallista. A veces se sentía sola, otras más animadas. Sin embargo, siempre pensaba en él y la manera en cómo lo que estaba aprendiendo podría ser llevado a Clarines. Justo cuando esta por terminar su tarea, Yu llega a su habitación. Izana aun está molesto por todo lo ocurrido. Él conoce mejor que nadie la impotencia de ver a un ser querido morir lentamente frente a sus ojos, pero sabe también que esa no es excusa para jugar con el destino de las personas que los rodean. En este sentido, él se muestra distante. Yu ignora su actitud y entra a su habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- "¿Qué se siente haber recuperado a Shirayuki como si nada hubiera pasado?", le pregunta de manera animada, tomando asiento en la pequeña sala de estar instalada en la habitación.

\- "Gratificante", Izana le responde a secas.

\- "¿Cuándo te irás?", Yu le pregunta mirándolo directamente.

\- "En unas semanas", él le responde de manera cortante.

\- "Eso es bueno. Así Shirayuki tendrá tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos en el hospital y podrá irse contigo sin problemas", él le responde con satisfacción. Izana sabe que algo ocurre.

\- "¿A qué has venido?", él le pregunta con una mirada inquisidora.

\- "Seré el próximo rey de Yuen", él le responde con cierta decepción. Izana suspira.

\- "No guardo rencor contra tu pueblo. En ese sentido, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte como futuro monarca", le responde con un semblante diplomático.

\- "¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?", Yu le habla más como amigo.

\- "Con el tiempo, quizá sea posible", él le contesta con la inflexibilidad que lo caracteriza. Yu entiende la gravedad de sus acciones.

\- "Espero que eso ocurra antes de que estemos muertos", le contesta con una sonrisa, mientras se retira. Izana suspira.

Esa noche, Mitsuhide, Kiki, Izana y Shirayuki se reúnen para cenar. Mitsuhide observa con especial atención las interacciones entre Izana y su prometida. Kiki no nota y le pide que sea más discreto. Si bien lo intenta, no puede evitar ser imprudente.

\- "Su majestad, ¿mañana tiene programadas actividades desde tan temprano como ahora?", le pregunta con inocencia. Izana frunce el ceño, dado que no entiende la razón de la pregunta. – "Ahora fui a buscarlo a su habitación en la mañana, pero no estaba", él continuo con naturalidad. Izana, se ríe.

\- "Es por eso. No tengo actividades. Anoche dormí en la habitación de Shirayuki", le responde de manera agradable, mirando a la chica de manera juguetona.

\- "¡Izana!", ella le responde sonrojada. Mitsuhide se atraganta y comienza a toser. Kiki le pasa un poco de agua.

\- "¡Su majestad, debería guardar las formas!", él le dice un poco alterado, después de recuperar el aliento.

\- "Eres muy escandaloso. Ella y yo nos casaremos tan pronto como lleguemos a Clarines", Izana le contesta con cinismo. Shirayuki suspira.

\- "Otra vez has fijado una fecha sin preguntarme", le dice un poco molesta, mirándolo de reojo.

\- "Habíamos quedado que nos casaríamos en el próximo verano. Ya estamos en el próximo verano", él le dice con sarcasmo.

\- "No tienes remedio", ella le dice con ironía.

\- "Aun así me amas como nada en este mundo", Izana le contesta con seguridad. Shirayuki se sonroja y baja el rostro.

\- "A veces eres muy odioso", ella le dice en voz baja.

\- "Prometo que te compensaré", él la mira con dulzura. Kiki y Mitsuhide los observan atónitos. Kiki recuerda las palabras de Shirayuki y solo ríe. Efectivamente, cuando está con ella Izana se va otro mundo.

\- "Shirayuki, aun estás a tiempo de cancelar tu matrimonio. Si quieres huir, te ayudaré", Kiki interviene con un tono agradable. Mitsuhide se escandaliza por su declaración de traición frente a Izana.

\- "¿Harías eso por mí?", Shirayuki le responde animada.

\- "Por supuesto", Kiki le contesta sin dudar. Izana las mira con seriedad.

\- "No hablen tonterías y mejor coman", él les dice con un tono amargado. Mitsuhide, Kiki y Shirayuki se ríe. Luego, Mitsuhide mira directamente a Izana. De alguna manera, se comparta cómo cuando era adolescente y estaba frente a algo que de verdad le divertía y apasionaba.


	42. Chapter 42

Los días transcurren con rapidez. Shirayuki ha trabajado arduamente en el traspaso de sus casos. Ya casi ha finalizado su trabajo. Izana ha aprovechado su estancia en el palacio para tratar diferentes asuntos con el Rey Zian y Yuen. Él quiere impulsar algunas fases del proyecto que Yuen y Shirayuki expusieron en la reunión científica. Le interesa fortalecer el comercio entre ambos reinos. Sin embargo, necesitan articular esfuerzos multinacionales para la mejora de la infraestructura logística. El Rey Zian tiene sus dudas al respecto. Sin embargo, entiende la importancia de abandonar poco a poco la política aislacionista promovida durante su mandato. Confía en que Yu tendrá la sabiduría que el país necesita para guiar estratégicamente este proceso. Al final de al cabo, él ha viajado por todo el mundo durante su ausencia. Izana se muestra complacido por su apertura. A su vez, negocia con el Rey Zian y Yu, el establecimiento de un programa de estancias científicas. De alguna manera, quiere complacer los deseos profesionales de su futura esposa. Yu reconoce sus intenciones y sugiere que un grupo de científicos de Yuen vayan a Clarines a inicios del próximo año. Sin embargo, le pide que ellos se alojen en la capital para que puedan trabajar junto con Shirayuki, en coordinación con los laboratorios científicos del Norte y el Sur. Izana acepta. Sabe que Yu aún está preocupado por el futuro de Shirayuki como científica.

Antes de cerrar las negociaciones, el Rey Zian le pide que apoye a Yu. Izana hace un gesto de respeto y le asegura que siempre velará por su amigo. Además, el Rey Zian, le solicita que cuide a Shirayuki. Es una buena chica. Izana solo sonríe y le dice que lo sabe. El Rey Zian continua con un semblante amenazante pero un tono bromista: "Si tu no fueras su prometido, jamás la hubiera dejado marcharse". Izana solo sonríe. En sus adentros, se dice a si mismo que Shirayuki tiene un talento natural para ganarse a diferentes monarcas.

Al cierre de su reunión, Izana va al hospital por Shirayuki. Él quiere que den un paseo por la ciudad. Desde el marco de la puerta, admira la concentración de la chica. Al ver que ella no se inmuta por su presencia, va a su encuentro, la toma de espalda y sopla en su oído. Ella se ruboriza de inmediato y se pone a la defensiva. Cuando mira que es su prometido, se calma. Izana ríe y le da un beso en la frente. Los médicos, pacientes y enfermeras los miran con curiosidad. No es de menos. Izana es un hombre llamativo. No solo por su cabellera rubia, su altura, su porte o sus ojos azules; sino también por su aparente devoción. Un poco avergonzada, ella lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a su oficina. Él le pide que vayan a dar un paseo. Ella tiene mucho trabajo, pero acepta. Ella también quiere dar un paseo juntos en una ciudad tan diferente.

Mientras caminan por el mercado, Izana aprovecha para comprarle unos separadores a Shirayuki. Sabe lo mucho que le gusta leer. Ella corresponde el gesto y le regala un adorno para su cabello. Izana se desconcierta con el presente. Ella solo le dice: "Ahora tengo una excusa para acariciar tu cabeza y ordenarte el cabello de vez en cuando". Él se ruboriza como un adolescente. Es muy raro que ella sea tan directa. Ella disfruta su desconcierto y sigue su camino. Él logra alcanzarla y mientras caminan tomados de la mano, escuchan un fuerte estruendo. Izana abraza a Shirayuki. Con su mirada busca a Mitsuhide y Kiki, quienes los habían seguido de cerca, por cualquier incidente. Una gran columna de humo se levanta a unas cuadras, con dirección al palacio. Mitsuhide y Kiki van al lado de Izana. Los cuatro observan cómo la ciudad se vuelve un caos.


	43. Chapter 43

La fachada del palacio es un desastre. Un carruaje cargado de explosivos se ha estrellado en el portón principal. En medio del humo y los escombros, unos hombres vestidos como empleados reales se infiltran en las instalaciones y con agilidad logran escabullirse hasta dar con el paradero del Rey Zian y los otros miembros de la realeza. Tras la explosión fueron llevados a una cámara secreta que conecta el palacio con una red de pasadizos que llevan a la ciudad, como parte del protocolo real de respuesta a un atentado. Al ver a los intrusos los guardias los atacan, pero ellos los inmovilizan con el veneno de efecto inmediato colocado en unos dardos. Ellos miran con detenimiento a los miembros de la familia real y descubren con asombro que Yu no está. Contrariados, piensan retirarse, cuando Yu aparece frente a ellos. Al parecer, se había tardado en llegar al refugio, por buscar unos manuscritos en donde se encuentran las fórmulas de unos medicamentos. Satisfechos por haber encontrado a su objetivo, lo atacan de inmediato. Para su sorpresa, Yu logró evadir sus ataques con mucha agilidad. Él es un luchador altamente habilidoso. Sin mayor esfuerzo, golpea varios puntos vitales y los noquea. Otros guardias reales llegan y se llevan a los atacantes a uno de los calabozos para interrogarlos. Son torturados bajo los ojos del Secretario Real, quien ha recibido la orden de no marcharse hasta que ellos confiesen la identidad de mente maestra del ataque. Después de varias horas, confiesan el nombre del mercenario que los contactó en un bar de la ciudad para asesinar al Príncipe Yu; y comienza una sigilosa cacería en su contra.

El Secretario Real informa de sus hallazgos al Rey Zian y Yu, como futuro monarca. El Rey sospecha que los atentados se han realizado con la cooperación de uno de los allegados, ya que lograron dar con demasiada agilidad con el refugio. En ese sentido, le pide a su Secretario y a Yu que investiguen a todos los que están al tanto sobre la ubicación secreta de esas instalaciones, incluyendo a los miembros de la familia. Además, augura que la situación puede empeorar, a medida, que se reducen sus días de vida. Al parecer quieren evitar que Yu ascienda al trono. Ellos toman las medidas correspondientes para atrapar a los culpables.

Izana, Shirayuki, Mitsuhide y Kiki son llevados en secreto a una residencia real, en donde son informados que por órdenes del Rey Zian no pueden ingresar al palacio y deben marcharse de inmediato. Shirayuki se indigna con el anuncio. No entiende lo que ha ocurrido. Antes de que ella irrite al guardia, Izana la detiene y le pide al mensajero que se vaya. Izana le explica que lo más seguro es que algo peligroso haya ocurrido en el palacio y el Rey solo quiere evitar que se involucren. Él no puede obviar su identidad como monarca de otro Reino. Sería complicado si algo llegase a ocurrir. Lejos de tranquilizarla, esta explicación hace que Shirayuki se preocupe aun más y quiera ir al Palacio. Izana entiende sus deseos profesionales, pero esta vez, le insta con una mirada desafiante a que piense como una futura Reina. Shirayuki comprende los sentimientos de Izana. Después de él dejo sus deberes reales por venir a buscarla, sabe que ella también debe hacer unas concesiones. Sabe que, si quiere un futuro a su lado, en esa ocasión, debe estar con su prometido. Ella lo mira fijamente, abraza a Izana y le pide que le diga que todo estará bien. Él sonríe satisfecho con la decisión de la chica y la consuela.

Al siguiente día, ellos son traslados hasta su barco, en donde un mensaje real los espera. Él tiene una carta de Yu en donde les explica la situación. Alguien se infiltró para asesinarlo y están buscando al autor del ataque. Mientras no lo atrapen, ellos también están peligro. En ese caso, su padre y él decidieron que lo mejor era que se marcharan. Han traslado todas las pertenencias de Shirayuki al barco para que pueda llevárselas a Clarines. Le pide disculpas por si no empacó las cosas que faltaban según sus preferencias, pero tuvo que hacerlo con prisa. Además, le promete que estará en contacto y le desea que sea muy feliz al lado de su amigo. Shirayuki llora con el mensaje. Izana se mantiene a su lado. Mientras, el barco se aleja de la costa, le desea a Yu, la mejor de las suertes en el manejo de la crisis y espera tener noticias suyas, como futuro Rey de Yuen.


	44. Chapter 44

Los meses trascurren. El viaje a Clarines es muy largo, por lo que Izana y Shirayuki pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Ambos comparten varios pasatiempos. Uno de ellos, es ver las nubes, leer y practicar esgrima. A raíz del atentado en Yuen, Shirayuki le pide a Izana que le enseñe a usar la espada y otras técnicas de defensa personal. Si bien, él le indica que cuando sea Reina tendrá una escolta que la cuidara, ella insiste. Según ella, no quiere ser una persona inútil llegado el momento. Él comprende sus sentimientos y acepta. Si bien, ella es una persona ingeniosa, sus habilidades con la espada dejan mucho que desear. Se divierte con varios accidentes. Ella se toma sus prácticas con mucha seriedad y mejora bastante. Mitsuhide y Kiki le dan consejos para que sea capaz de vencer a Izana en un duelo. Aunque no lo consigue, le da una que otra sorpresa. Él esta muy orgulloso de la chica.

Izana se muestra cada vez más apegado a la chica. La sigue con la mirada de manera inconsciente y por las noches, quiere tenerla a su lado. Por sugerencia de la chica, duermen en habitaciones separadas para evitar un embarazo antes de la boda. Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, Shirayuki se preocupó después de que su periodo se retrasara unas semanas. Si bien, Izana es más despreocupado, concuerda con ella de que lo ideal es que conciban un descendiente hasta que estén casados. Con tal de que ella no se preocupe, intenta no ir más allá. Eso sí, busca su cercanía de una manera bastante provocativa. Él suele besarla apasionadamente mientras están solos; e intentar hacer su ropa a un lado, solo para ver hasta donde ella lo deja llegar. En todos esos meses juntos, ella siempre escapa. De alguna manera, él ya se acostumbro a ese juego. No obstante, una noche, ella decide intercambiar de papeles.

Izana y Shirayuki están mirando las estrellas desde la proa. Ambos han bebido un poco de alcohol para celebrar que ya han entrado al espacio marítimo de Clarines. Izana se divierte con el sentido de humor de una Shirayuki borracha. Ella es muy buena imitando a las personas que la rodean. Después de reírse por un momento por algunas expresiones que él suele decir con frecuencia, ella le dice que hay algo de él que de verdad la molesta. Él se muestra intrigado. Ella le confiesa que nunca considera sus sentimientos. Él no entiende porqué lo dice. Ella se desabrocha un poco el vestido y deja entrever una buena parte de sus senos. Ella acaricia sus senos y luego, lleva la mano a su pecho. Lame el cuello del chico. Él mira a todos lados, la aleja y le pregunta: "¿Qué haces?". Ella se acerca de nuevo y le dice: "Te estoy seduciendo". Él se ríe en lo que recuerda todas las veces que él la ha besado en los rincones del barco y en pleno cortejo, se marcha para no seguir. Ahora entiende porqué le dijo desconsiderado. Con ánimos de darle una lección a la chica, le sigue la corriente y le dice con una mirada sonriente: "Entiendo, pero si quieres que funcione debes ir a mi habitación". Él pensó que se negaría, como siempre. Sin embargo, la chica se pone de pie y va sin problemas. Él la sigue confiado. Sabe que al final, ella terminará retractándose. Sin embargo, su expresión cambia, cuando tras entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta, ella comienza a desnudarse, se mete entre las sabanas de su cama y le dice con un semblante tierno: "Izana, ¿no vas a venir? Tengo frío". Él suspira y va a su lado, sin quitarse la ropa. Ella se acuesta sobre él y comienza a besarla. En realidad, es excitante tocar su espalda desnuda. Sin embargo, sabe que esta vez, él es quien debe contenerse. Al verlo tan calmado, ella comienza a desabotonar su camisa. Besa su pecho. Izana empieza a contar para no caer en sus instintos. Ella rara vez es tan asertiva. Todo empeora cuando ella mete su mano entre su pantalón y acaricia su miembro. Izana suspira. Empieza a endurecerse cada vez más, gracias a los estímulos manuales de la chica. El muerde el cuello de la chica. Justo después de eso, ella se sienta sobre él, toma la sábana para cubrirse y le dice: "Yo creo ya es suficiente. Creo que ahora ya sabes que no es bueno andar jugando y dejar al otro a medias". Izana la abraza, mientras intenta calmar su pulso. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es quedarse a medias. Sin embargo, le complace saber que ella también lo desea. El corazón de la chica también late con fuerza. Fue muy mala idea abrazarla. Puede sentir la forma compacta de sus senos su pecho; y ahora que está sentado con ella encima, su vagina roza con su pene erecto. Mira a la chica. Ella también ha notado esos estímulos. Izana la besa con sutileza. Por instinto, ella comienza a moverse sobre él. Izana casi fuera de sí le pregunta: "¿Qué estás haciendo?". Ella lo ignora, lo sigue besando y con sus manos juega con su cabello. Estoy es demasiado. Izana saca su pene de su pantalón y lo coloca en la trayectoria requerida para que penetre la vagina de la chica. Ella jadea al sentirlo. Él le dice malicioso: "¿Qué vas a hacer?". Ella le responde: "Eres odioso". Él sonríe con satisfacción y acerca la cadera de la chica para que su pene logre entrar con suavidad. Ella está temblando. Él acaricia sus senos. Ella se mueve. Él se muere. Jamás pensó que tendría a Shirayuki en esa posición. Al cabo de un rato, la tumba sobre la cama para seguir a su ritmo.

La mañana siguiente, Izana se despierta y nota que, frente a él, está una cabellera pelirroja. Sonría y abraza por la espalda a la chica, quien todavía duerme. Su cabello huele tan bien.


	45. Chapter 45

A los pocos días llegan a Clarines. La vida en la capital es muy ajetreada. Izana está atorado con mucho trabajo. No es de menos, ha pasado casi 7 meses fuera. Shirayuki se instala en la capital y por indicaciones de Izana, gestiona su traslado de Lyrias desde ahí. Él no quiere que se aleje de su vista. Después de lo ocurrido, ella la sobreprotección, pero cree que es demasiado extrema. Ha puesto a varios guardias en las cercanías de su oficina. La seguridad es tal que hasta su equipo de trabajo se siente cohibido. Shirayuki intenta hablar con Izana al respecto, pero él se niega a hacer algún cambio. Él alega que su seguridad es una prioridad para él. Ella agradece su preocupación, pero está incomodando a sus colegas. Si bien, ella comprende que próximamente será la Reina, no quiere que, con ese cargo, se pierda la horizontalidad en el trato que tiene con las personas comunes y cualquiera. Ella quiere que la perciban como alguien cercana a ellos. Izana entiende sus argumentos y acepta hacer algunos ajustes. Él quitó a los guardias de cabecera y a cambio puso a guardaespaldas vestidos de empleados. Shirayuki observa con ironía el cambio y se dedica a trabajar en la modernización del departamento de medicina y botánica; hasta que Izana la convoca para discutir con su secretario los preparativos de la boda. Él quiere que sea en un par de semanas. Shirayuki le pregunta el por qué de la prisa. Él solo alega que ya esperó suficiente. El secretario afirma que es posible hacer una ceremonia discreta. Izana está de acuerdo y le pide que invite a los miembros de la realeza cercanos. A los más lejanos, les mandará una postal con las buenas nuevas. Además, le pide que vea con Shirayuki, los demás arreglos. Shirayuki debe rendirles avances todos los días después de su jornada de trabajo.

De este modo, Shirayuki va a buscar a Izana todas las noches. Él siempre está trabajando. Ella le prepara té y le hace compañía. Al verla cabecear mientras lo espera, él procura terminar con mayor velocidad sus pendientes. Ella le comenta cómo va la modernización del laboratorio y la organización de la boda. Al inicio, fue difícil, pero gracias a la ayuda de su secretario, todo se va acomodando. Los invitados han comenzado a confirmar y ya están hechos los pedidos de flores, alimentación, habitaciones y demás. Kiki le ha ayudado a seleccionar el vestuario. Izana se muestra conforme con los avances y le indica que él también ya hecho su tarea. Le muestra las adecuaciones que ha hecho en su habitación para que puedan compartirla. Además, le indica que, como parte de los arreglos, ha mandado a hacer una conexión con la habitación del lado para que pueda ser usada por sus hijos. Shirayuki se conmueve con su capacidad de previsión, pero le pregunta: "¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para ver ese tema?". Izana le dice: "No. Es posible que ya lleves a mi hijo dentro de ti y no te has dado cuenta". Shirayuki solo ríe y le dice: "¿Ahora tú eres el paranoico?". Él le responde: "Es una posibilidad". Ella lo mira con seriedad y le responde: "Muy gracioso". Izana solo la mira con dulzura y le dice que vayan a dormir. La acompaña hasta su alcoba y luego, se va a la suya.

Los días pasan. La boda se acerca. Shirayuki comienza a sentir náuseas matutinas, vomita con frecuencia y siempre está cansada. Al inicio, piensa que quizá tiene una enfermedad gastrointestinal, pero la falta de otros síntomas hace que descarte esa posibilidad y considere otras. Garrack nota sus problemas de salud, pero también que tiene más apetito del habitual y bosteza con mucha frecuencia. Ella cree que quizá es por la ansiedad de la boda. No es de menos. Es un gran suceso. A medida que los vómitos le generan mucho malestar, se ve obligada a considerar otras opciones, como un embarazo. Ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde esa vez que tuvieron sexo en el barco. Aunque su menstruación no haya venido, ya le ha pesado que se ha retrasado por estrés. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones no tuvo los malestares que tiene ahora. Ella sabía que no debía pasar nada en ese barco. ¿Por qué tenía que seducirlo esa noche y por qué el no pudo aguantar? Aún no sabe si podrá ser buena esposa y reina, mucho menos para ser madre. En lo que todas esas dudas, vienen a su mente, también aparecen las náuseas. Justo, en el momento menos indicado. Izana llega a su oficina y al verla de todos colores, le pide que se recueste en desván que está en su oficina. Ella hace caso. El acaricia su frente y le pregunta qué ocurre. Ella le contesta desanimada: "Creo que estoy embarazada". Él se mantiene sereno y le dice: "Me lo esperaba". Ella le pregunta: "¿Por qué?". Él acaricia sus cabellos y le dice: "Esa noche, había algo distinto en ti". Ella le dice con seriedad: "No sigas tonterías con tal de excusarte de seguir adelante, cuando habíamos quedado que no sucedería nada". Él la mira con seriedad y le dice: "Me lo dice la que me dio permiso". Ella se pone colorada de inmediato de la vergüenza, se tapa el rostro con las manos y al cabo de un rato, le dice: "Ya sé que fue una descarada". Él se ríe: "Lo sé y espero que cuando estemos casados, lo seas más seguido". Ella exclama: "¡Izana!". Él se ríe: "No es mi culpa. Aún recuerdo varias sensaciones". Ella lo mira de reojo e inquieta, le pregunta: "¿Qué vamos a hacer?". Él le coloca su mano en su vientre y le dice: Nos casaremos como estaba previsto y haremos que este niño viva en el mejor reino del mundo". Shirayuki levanta su mano para acariciar su rostro y le dice: "A veces me sorprende lo confiable que puedes ser".


	46. Chapter 46

Horas más tarde, Izana procura concentrarse en su trabajo pero no puede. Recuerda la sensación cuando tocó el vientre de la chica. Se recuesta sobre su silla y mientras se incorpora a su escritorio, mira un retrato familiar, en donde Zen y él, están junto a sus padres. Él sonríe y toma un descanso para visitar la tumba de su hermano. Le pone una flor y le dice: "Han pasado muchas cosas. En verdad, me he enamorado de ella. Hasta fue a otro reino a rescatarla, como tú lo hiciste hace bastante. Ahora ella me dará un hijo. Estoy muy feliz, pero también asustado. De verdad, quiero estar con ellos por mucho tiempo. No quiero tener que irme antes de tiempo, como le paso a nuestro padre. Así que desde donde quiera que estés, por favor cuida de mí. Te lo encargo. Está será la única misión que te encargaré en el más allá". Una lágrima brota por su mejilla y se retira.

Esa noche, Shirayuki llega temprano a su oficina. Ella le pide que cenen juntos. Él la mira de reojo, con el afán de disuadirla, ya que tiene mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo. Ella se mira curiosamente feliz. Lo lleva al comedor real y se encuentra con platillos caseros. Ella le confiesa que después de su plática estuvo pensando lo que podría hacer por su hijo que viene en camino y lo primero que pensó fue en darle algo que ella no tuvo, una comida apropiada con sus padres. Entonces, le pide que por favor cenen todos los días juntos desde ese día. Izana se ríe y le dice que está de acuerdo. Al terminar va con la chica a su alcoba, le pide que descanse y se marcha a su estudio.

Al rato, Shirayuki aparece en su oficina. Ella le pide que deje de trabajar y vaya a dormir. Le aleta que los desvelos son malos para su salud. Izana suspira. Sabe que ella tiene razón. Acepta dejar si trabajo, pero si ella duerme con él. Ella acepta sin tapujos. Lo toma de la mano y se los lleva. Ella se acomoda en su cama. Izana se pone sus pijamas y va a su lado. Ella se acerca a él. Él la abraza. Ella siente como la presencia de Izana la arrulla y se duerme. A él le pasa lo mismo.


	47. Chapter 47

El día de la boda llega. La capital está llena de muchos colores y flores. Izana se mira como el hombre más atractivo del mundo, vestido con un traje negro que resalta los colores de sus insignias reales, su piel y ojos. Lleva sus cabellos lacios en una cola alta. Camino al altar, se encuentra con su madre. Ella se muestra satisfecha con la llegada de ese día. En uno de los cuartos del palacio, Kiki le ayuda a Shirayuki a terminar de arreglarse, cuando su padre entra de improvisto. Él se pone a llorar al nomás la mira con su vestido de novia. No para de decir que se mira preciosa. Shirayuki no haya que hacer con tal de tranquilar a su padre. El Principe Raiji también llega a saludarla. Hasta esa mañana seguirá siendo su amiga común y cualquiera. En la noche, será su Alteza. Mitshuide llega para encargarse del padre de la chica. Ella debe mancharse a la ceremonia.

La boda empieza sin contratiempos. Izana se mira divino y Shirayuki, radiante. Ellos intercambian sus votos, se colocan sus anillos y se dan un beso para sellar su unión. Luego, se proclama a Shirayuki como Reina de Clarines y le colocan su corona. Tras concluir la ceremonia, se suben a un carruaje para dar un paseo por las principales calles de la ciudad. El Rey y la Reina deben saludar a los ciudadanos. Ella está un poco nerviosa, pero lo hace bien. Por último, sube a la terraza real, desde la cual, saluda a todos aquellos que se ha congregado en la plaza central para celebrar su unión. Shirayuki recuerda la primera vez que vio a Zen desde la plaza. En ese momento, la posición de Zen le parecía algo tan lejano; y ni se diga, la de Izana. Nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en que estaría ahí, tomando de la mano a Izana y llevando en su vientre a su hijo. Ella está muy feliz y le agradece a la vida, el haberse encontrado a Zen en el bosque y haberlo seguido hasta Clarines. Sin lugar a dudas, esa unión fue algo del destino.


	48. Chapter 48

Han pasado unos años desde su boda con Shirayuki. Su hijo mayor nació meses después de la ceremonia. Era un chico rubio con ojos azules. Era un Wistalia, sin lugar a dudas. Por ser primeriza, el parto fue algo tardado. A su manera, Izana tuvo un tiempo difícil mientras esperaba por el nacimiento de su primogénito. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando escuchó sus llantos y encogió cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Era una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa. Su crianza no fue nada sencilla. Era tan insolente como su madre. No tenía sentido de la autoridad y siempre lo cuestionaba por todo. Eso sí, poseía una mente brillante. Dado que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, con su madre en el laboratorio, se la pasaba inventando cosas todo el tiempo. Durante una visita que Yu, realizó como Rey a Clarines, notó el talento del chico y le ofreció a Izana llevárselo por un tiempo. Izana le dijo que lo pensaría cuando él fuera adolescente. Su otro hijo, tres años después que su primogénito. Al igual que se hermano, tenía los genes Wistalia. Él era más tranquilo y reservado. Se la pasaba leyendo. Le gustaba estar más en la biblioteca de su padre. Él practica esgrima con su hermano mayor. Justo como lo hacía Zen con Izana. Su hermano mayor era más ingenioso, pero él era un mejor estratega. La vida de esos dos cambió con el nacimiento de su hermana. Ella tenía los cabellos de Shirayuki y un espíritu de aventura sin igual. No era tan formidable en los estudios como sus hermanos mayores, pero era invencible con la espada. Ella les sacaba canas verdes como niñeros. Siempre encontraba la manera de escabullirse de sus miradas e irse a vagar a la ciudad. En más de una vez, la castigaron por salir sin permiso.

Tras el nacimiento de sus nietos, su madre se mudó a la capital. Ella quería pasar tiempo con ellos y de paso, ayudar a Shirayuki con su crianza para que ella tuviera más tiempo para dedicarse a su profesión. Ella seguía inventando medicinas y trabajando con Yu. Hace poco, se fue por más de un año al Reino de Yuen. Él aún está un poco resentido por que lo dejó por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no puede quejarse ya que, en su estancia en el extranjero, desarrolló pomadas muy efectivas para curar quemaduras graves y gotas para tratar infecciones en los ojos. Además, a su regreso fue muy condescendiente con todos sus deseos. Ella es mujer bastante atractiva.

Mientras recuerda a noche anterior con su esposa, Shirayuki entra a su despacho con un poco de té. Ella siempre hace un tiempo para tomar un poco con él. Nunca pensó que gracias a esas infusiones encontraría la felicidad. Ella le sirve un poco de té y le pregunta cómo ha estado su día. Él le contesta que calmado. Aunque por la tarde estuvo un poco movido, por la visita de los pequeños. Todas las tardes, Izana les da clases de gestión pública, después de que están en la mañana con Shirayuki y sus tutores, aprendiendo ciencias, historia y otras materias. Ella solo ríe. Izana es un buen esposo y padre. Es un quisquilloso, terco y manipulador de primera categoría, pero tiene un gran corazón. Ella lo ama profundamente. Él la nota pensativa y le pregunta: "¿Estás pensando en algo?". Ella le responde: "Te amo". Él se sonroja de inmediato. A pesar de los años, aún no se acostumbra a esa espontaneidad de su esposa. Él toma su mano y le dice, mientras miran la ciudad desde el vitral del palacio: "Sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo".

FIN

P.D.: Ha sido mi primera historia. Muchas gracias por leerla hasta el final. Aprecio mucho a todas las personas que estuvieron pendientes de las actualizaciones, me brindaron sus comentarios y me animaron a finalizarla.


End file.
